


Wind of the Dawn

by jaenosmaid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Na Jaemin, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Na Jaemin, Pack Dynamics, Royalty, Slavery, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, Witch Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 80,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaenosmaid/pseuds/jaenosmaid
Summary: Lee Jeno is third-in-line to throne, seeks ways to make his mother smile again and adamantly refuses to lose against his enemy. All he wants is the throne but fate comes to him with more than a crown.AU where Jaemin is rescued from slavers, becomes Jeno's chief consort, fights for power and gives him the crown he's wanted all his life.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 77
Kudos: 370





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peers in* hello bubs, it's me again with yet another nomin. It's gonna be short too but I have no idea if I can continue this one Jsjsjusjsjis I just wanted to write something inspired by Hurrem Sultan and Magnificent Century. Plot is quite different tho, she's kidnapped, sold to king, and falls in love with him in 2 seconds like... Absolutely not lmao
> 
> dark!jaemin we deserve, he's not the absolute worst but definitely remarkably bad lmao. Jeno is way too innocent as always.
> 
> I changed a little things about ABO like, they have heats/ruts once every four months because I literally despise ruts too much. It's fucking weird ok I hate writing about it so here you go.
> 
> Good readings. Excuse mistakes.

Sometimes Jeno dreamed about setting the palace on fire: this place filled with lavish lifestyles and luxurious structures even at the times of huge debts. Anyone who stepped into this hellhole was dazzled with the gold and jewels that were embossed everywhere and sewn on everything as if they tried to prove the world something, that they were the best of everyone but it just looked cheap. He hated Star Palace that took its name from having stars on dome-shaped ceiling. At nights, whole palace glowed with moonlight but it couldn't hide the dark heap of hatred inside of Jeno.

He hated how delighted and cheerful its people were even at the times of grief and mourn. A week after Queen Mother died, his King father had thrown the biggest entertainment and made young concubines dance for his three sons: Taeyong, Mark and Jeno. He wasn't like his brothers, who were closer with common interests and arrogance that he despised. He hated the way his successor brothers carried themselves with the hope of ruling the kingdom in future together, side by side. Even when one became the King, other would be his banner and they would continue their reign strongly. Jeno did not exist in any of these pictures because his mother was a slave, he was a seed of slave.

In the end, whole Harem building wasn't for nothing. Omega girls and boys brought from all around the world to serve one mighty goal: get under the King, give him a pup and become a chief consort if they're lucky enough.

Taeyong and Mark's mother was a Princess and chief consort of King, nobody came close to her power, nobody dared imagining to replace her. Even though King disrespected and humiliated her by sleeping around with slave consorts, she was still a princess who was highly regarded by other people in power. Even right now she was probably sprawling on her glorious sofa, sipping her wine and thinking about how she would become the Queen Mother of her King son once they sat on the throne. In Star Palace, firstborns did not get the crown, whose mother was the smartest did and unfortunately for Jeno, he was stuck all on his own.

"Jeno, will you not attend King's entertainment?" Donghyuck, Haechan as his close friends called, asked. Dark haired boy was both his companion and guard, as he was greatly educated in school and skilled in swordsfight.

"If I have to see him grind on another omega around the age of his own children, I will throw up," Jeno curtly said, cracking his knuckles. Sounds of servants preparing the garden for upcoming party annoyed him, as everything about this whole place did. Wasn't there a way to silence everything? He detested the way how it was impossible to breathe between those painted, gorgeous walls of arrogance, suffocating the desire for life out of him. When his brothers became the sole rulers of kingdom, he wouldn't last long in this palace and Jeno was unsure how to feel about this. He wanted Star Palace to be his, to own the kingdom he was adamantly distanced from. Maybe then his mother would finally heal and he would show everyone he finally got what he deserved and they were exactly where they were supposed to be: at his feet.

Dreaming such tempting things while pitifully knowing none of these would ever happen pained him deeply but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't help what his heart so desperately wanted: becoming the King and owning the biggest kingdom in continent. Every high lord would shiver with fear at his presence and bards would sing about his strength as the head alpha of Star Palace. Omegas would lust after him, and perhaps he would even find himself a pretty maid to love, to fill with his pups and make his jewel in the crown. Jeno would never treat his omega the way his father treated his many concubines: tossing them all aside after he's finished. He would find the loveliest omega that even his mother would adore him. 

"Let's go to the town," Jeno said, combing his hair back. He looked up at Haechan's gold eyes: a sign of the powerful alpha he was. Probably one of the strongest of their generation, as he had even beaten both Mark and Taeyong on arena much to despise of his brothers. It was always very enjoyable to see them seethe with rage upon another alpha, a slave at that, beating and burying them in sand. Just because their mother was a highborn, they looked down at everybody else who didn't have royal blood. Jeno wanted to shed all their blood that whole palace would be painted crimson. That would be pretty. Giving a dangerous chuckle, he stood up and patted his friend's shoulder as he passed by and entered the closet. 

Despite not being an heir to the throne, he still was a prince and many wanted his head though so little could dare. Jeno had spread his name across kingdom for his insanely instincts and skills: no man who raised a hand to him escaped his wrath. He was an alpha but it was a little detail for him in a world where his fellows were infamous for raping and harming. Living in a palace where omega concubines were treated inhumanly, seen as sex slaves and child bearers, he couldn't say he was quite honoured especially when he had a mother who was weighted down with the burden of her slave life. They put a lady title in front of her name but nothing changed for her. In this palace; once a slave, always a slave. 

Jeno dressed into his disguised clothes, hiding his face behind a veil that only showed his eyes. He looked at himself in mirror: eyes of bloodshed, ruby, a little fury. He was the strongest alpha in his family, even more than his brothers and it was the only thing they couldn't taint. It was one precious thing that was all his, that only belonged to him. _They took their royal blood from a lady mother but god gave me my own power. They can't take this from me._

Renjun joined them at the hall, another companion and guard of Jeno and lover of Haechan. They smirked at each other and bumped their foreheads like some losers, a way of showing love. Since they had been childhood friends, all three of them, they couldn't drop their friendly antics. As they passed the halls that were adorned with flowers and paintings to hide the truth of palace, Jeno quickly grew sick of this. Even the stones looked too gracious and elegant, coloured creamy and glowing under the sun. His foot was sliding over expensive, polished floor. Everything about Star Palace was too surreal and perfect, smiley faces everywhere, sweet scents of omega consorts filling the corridors. His brothers had a strange flex of walking before Harem ballroom and showing off themselves to leave omegas fainting and begging for cock but little did they know. Most of those consorts wanted nothing but being free again and going back to their homes.

They really did think omegas who were stolen from their lives wanted to do anything with them.

It wasn't rare that his chambers was filled with different consorts, sometimes more than three as if he was Mark who liked carousing with huge groups of brothel workers. He would just dismiss the consorts or let them sleep in his bed while he was busy reading or doing something, upon knowing that Harem in charges punished them for the fact that Prince sent them back. His celibacy had become the fun of entire kingdom, even his brothers joked with him saying he could fuck the wall for how deprived of sex he must be. Jeno neither fucked anyone nor a wall before and he was doing alright. Sex and love were important things for him, for the way he had seen how lovers acted and seemed so happy together at the town where he was heading to right now. 

"Why are you wearing a veil as if the whole kingdom doesn't know you are the only alpha with red eyes?" Renjun asked him midway, nudging his back slightly. Despite being a beta and really small, he had remarkable strength and fighting skills. He was a worthy opponent in arena. Fighting pits were very popular in the continent, and royalty often joined the battles to showcase their talents and impress everybody who chanted their name. Jeno liked fighting pits but ever since he broke all of Mark's ribcages at one fight, he was not allowed in the pit again. Courtesy of Lady Eunhye, always frustrating him and keeping him away from her dear sons as if it weren't them who always leeched onto Jeno.

"It looks more fashionable," he said, shrugging as his friends told people off their way and split the crowd. The town was always very crowded and noisy but today, it was noticeably different. Perfect. He had walked in to the day of slave market where raiders launched and sold new captive omegas, betas and sometimes alphas. Slavery was pretty much legal in the continent and the powerful always crushed the weak, something that Jeno deeply hated because his hatred stemmed from his childhood: having to bear people mock him and his mother slave seeds between stone walls. His mother had also stood at one of those platforms and was bought by a Harem Lord for the King. Always for the King and his never ending sexual desires. Men like him should be burned to bones and if he could, Jeno would gladly torch him but it would also lead to his own end as he literally had nobody behind his back. No high lords, no diplomats, no army. They were all reserved for his highborn brothers despite the fact that Jeno was the strongest alpha. 

"It is dangerous today, all the weirdos are out here," Haechan said, even more careful as he pushed people away. "What do you even want to do?"

"I just wanted to get out of palace. Let's go to the riverside," Jeno said, heading towards narrow, silent alleys that were filled with human, horse and dead body shit. To escape the crowd of town, those abandoned streets were an easy way out but moments like this made him rethink if it was worth seeing somebody's guts all over the ground.

"What do those people even go through?" Renjun was grumbling, kicking dead or passed out bodies. Jeno grinned behind the veil. They lived the poor, dark and miserable side of dazzling glow of royalty, what else? There wasn't much to do about peasants who struggled with poverty, raids and constant menaces when he was just a prince who had no power over the Court and reign. If he was the King, he would make sure the law worked good for those people who wanted justice and safety but he doubted his brothers would even care. In the end, they were both supported by high lords who brought the most harm to commoners. 

They spent hours by the riverside as fireworks blew at the Star Palace that expanded by the shore. Slaves were sold in markets as the folk of palace freely laughed. People died of starvation as highborns set the table with food that could feed hundreds. Jeno threw stones into water as his brothers were praised and admired by new supporters who all came in the name of Queen Eunhye.

When it was time to go back, Haechan offered to drink and get drunk at a tavern which was something Jeno couldn't resist. It was minutes away from sunset when they walked back to the center town where many people had left as most of slaves were sold. At the very end of slave markets, always came the wealthy alphas to whom raiders tried to sell the most beautiful or precious captives. It was no different today. Jeno halted to stare at the display of a slaver, describing an omega who was not on the platform yet. _Must be a real beautiful boy._

"and there comes this young beauty, with a hair that reminds you cotton and pretty dreams. In daylight, he is your lovely servant that will dance around your home and at nights," the slaver cackled disgustingly. "he is the dream that will moan under you. He needs an alpha who can fuck him good so he'll be filled with his pretty pups. Let me introduce you the Nana."

Two men brought a young boy forward, making Jeno raise a brow because why did they need two huge alphas to hold down a skrawny omega? Through tousled bangs of his pink hair, boy's fiery eyes struck him cold, opening his mouth agape with awe. This boy burned up so fierily he would reduce the world to ashes. When the slaver turned to him with a sickening smile, Nana headbutted him so hard the man fell back and two alphas immediately tried to force the boy on his knees but he wouldn't bend. Nobody could drop him on his knees, no matter how pitifully his legs wobbled and his ankle sprained yet he never ever bent.

"You fucking barbarians can't scare me, do you hear me? I will become no slave of a barbarian, I will kill all of you!" He yelled, voice raspy and thick. One of the men hit the back of his head and the boy had the time to spit at his face before falling down, head crashing onto wooden floor. It was when Jeno lunged forward, pushed people aside and jumped at the platform by revealing his veil. At his eyes and familiar face, alphas retreated with shock, bowing their heads with fear and obedience.

"Your Highness Prince Lee Jeno!" Renjun yelled, announcing his presence.

Jeno looked at the boy on floor and crouched down next to him, gently cupping his nape and spinning his head to meet their eyes. Oh, those eyes. What was the exact tone of this black? Cobalt eyes with red swirls of rage. Omegas usually had blue or green eye colours, a sign of their timidity and mellowness but this pretty omega carried ruby flakes inside his dark orbs, same colour with Jeno's. He knew right there that this boy could only be his fate, his future, his hope.

"I will take you to palace if you wish to come with me," he said, helping him straighten up. The boy scowled with unfamiliar gesture of gentleness, swatting his hand away fearlessly. Jeno's smile grew softer and bigger. He was amazed by this omega. "If you don't want to come, then let me take you to a healer. You look hurt."

"Who the fuck are you?" The boy asked nonchalantly, looking at slavers with furious eyes. "Don't come at me with nice words, barbarian prince. I trust nobody with those ugly eyes." He spat. 

Jeno tilted his head to the side, a gesture that his friends claimed to make him look like a puppy. It confused the boy. "You don't trust yourself then. I see those ruby swirls, Nana. You can hide from everyone but not me."

The boy inhaled sharply. "What the hell are you even saying? You can't buy me from them."

"I will not. You are no property." Jeno glared at the slaver whose forehead was swollen red, impact of boy's delicate but strong head. His smile returned and graced his lips.

"Let me get you out of here."

Scared, the slaver took a step forward and gulped roughly. "M-My Prince, he is my battle prize-"

One look from Jeno was enough to make the man shut up. "Dare asking for money and I shall take your entire wealth away," he threatened, and turned to the boy who measured the moment with intelligent eyes that were impossible to ignore and look away from. Just the sweep of his fury that hooked Jeno in. "Are you coming?"

Nana was smart, painfully so, that he knew how to escape his slavers with a prince who offered a little kindness. He acted like Jeno didn't reach out a hand for him and stood up on his own, slender body shuddering in his worn out dress. Taking off his own disguise cloak, he offered it and the boy grabbed without further comment. When he was clad in Jeno's clothing, long pink hair falling over his beautiful eyes on a face creased with anger, the omega was magnificent. _Most beautiful sight I've seen in years._ He was calculating him with harsh looks, and it made Jeno too flustered over this stranger, strong boy who had to be held down by men twice his size to avoid an escape. 

"Come," he said, walking down the platform and waiting for boy to do same. He walked with careful steps because his legs were vulnerably wobbling, side of his ankle injured. It wasn't a new injury, probably happened in the ship those raiders brought him. Considering how raged he was, it was safe to assume he attacked whoever crossed his path. They were silent as they walked out of slave market, Renjun and Haechan walking at the back to protect them. Jeno kept side eyeing the boy who forced a twisted face, swallowing down the pain of his tired body _. I wish I could wash him in aromatic, warm waters and relieve all his pain away_.

"What are you looking at?" Nana asked curtly but less spiteful this time. "Are you really a prince? Why do you have only two guards, one is a beta at that?

"Aye, brat!" Renjun chided. "I have taken down men bigger than those slavers. Don't question my skills."

"Renjun is a phenomenal fighter indeed," Jeno talked to ease the tension, getting omega's eyes back on him. Doe eyes, big and round, like a gilded night sky but there was no innocence. "My name is Lee Jeno, third son of the King. I was supposed to be disguised today, spending time with my friends but shit happened."

"You people are barbarians. Those men kidnapped me from my home and brought me here," the boy spewed. 

"I can send you back," Jeno said, though discreetly reluctant because he wanted this boy. But he wouldn't keep him captive. As if it wasn't even an option, the boy scoffed and looked ahead. He did not want to go back to his home but didn't want to become somebody's slave either. "If you want, stay in palace until you recover. We have got the best healers in entire kingdom."

"Kang Seulgi would make him cry so hard," Haechan said and never had Jeno disagreed so fiercely. This boy wouldn't be scared by any human, let alone shedding tears of humiliation.

"You wish," Nana hissed dangerously, and Jeno smiled so bright that sun began to rise at the horizon again. As if gravitated towards his radiance, omega looked at him with glassy eyes but not losing a fragrance of his anger. "I will not become your whore, prince. I know what you are doing to poor omegas in the palace."

Jeno frowned. "I am not a rapist," he said firmly and looked at the night that enveloped the city in a cold embrace. Ahead of them, palace complex was starting and the entertainments had quietened down though not entirely finished. It must be quite a sight inside palace right now, with how bright lights and fireworks blew around the building and glass dome glowed with stars. Moonlight with glimmers of watercolors. Would Nana like that? After a moment of silence, still walking to the palace, he asked tentatively. "Do you accept my offer?"

"You offered nothing. Of course I will rest in your ugly palace, where else can I go in this town of fucking barbarians?" The boy snapped, then managed to threaten Jeno in the same breath. "If anyone tries to a lay a hand on me, I will bring the whole dome on your head."

"Nobody will dare," Jeno promised, happy to be able to keep him by his side until he recovered. Perhaps until then, he would find a way to make him stay forever. When they passed through gates and paths to palace, Jeno thanked gods that this whole complex was big as fuck and backyards were used for entertainment purposes. He couldn't stand the way his horny brothers would scan Nana and would definitely commit double murder. Only if he could.

"It is the ugliest place I've ever seen in my life," omega grumbled, voice hoarse and laced with distaste as if the fate of palace was regarded by his important opinions. It should be.

"Oh god. What a huge ass, never-shutting mouth," Haechan said at one point and Jeno could picture him rubbing at his temples wearily. "Are we one hundred percent sure he is an omega?"

"He even smells too spicy," Renjun said disorientingly. "But he is definitely an omega, stands out too much next to an alpha like Jeno."

"What is an alpha like him? Are there categories?" Nana rolled his eyes, frowning up at moonlight dome as if it was the mere reason of everything. Due to entertainments, this side of palace was abandoned and no guard or servant spotted them yet. "You barbarians have strange behaviours. It must be awkward as hell to fuck under open dome."

Jeno shrugged. "Never tried so I don't know how it feels. You should ask them," he gestured at his friends, who yelped with shame. 

When they turned a corner and approached Imperial Harem boundaries, Lady Eunhye crossed their way with three of her maids. Her plump and fluffy green dress was enough to cover whole hall and rub at the sides of wall. She carried herself with modest honour and confidence, head tilted up as she took careful steps which had the floor shaking. Her dress barely showed any skin unlike rest of women in palace, lacey sleeves and a thin net covering her cleavage that carried a heavy, expensive necklace as big as Jeno's head. On her wrist, there stood the ruby bracelet she never took off. In her smart eyes, there was curiousity as she took in Nana's dishevelled appearance.

"What is happening here? Who is this omega, Jeno?" She asked.

Jeno and Nana exchanged a look. 

"I don't have to explain anything to you," he said, gesturing the boy to grab his hand. Pinkette held his hand loosely. "He will be staying here for a while."

"Strangers aren't allowed in the Harem," she said, raising her brow as if she was offering world peace. "I'm afraid I can't let you do it, Jeno."

"I am a prince, milady. I take no orders from you, especially an omega," he said just to spite her, which worked magically, though Nana yanked at his hand roughly. He passed by her, pulling the boy with him.

"Who is she?" Pinkette questioned. They passed by some of the consorts with a speed that wafted the air, heading to the royalty area of palace.

"King's legal wife, mother of my two brothers. She thinks she owns everything," Jeno grumbled. "Lady Chinsun!"

She heard him instantly, as she had really sensitive ears, and rushed to him with a respectful bow. Pretty smile of her face never failed to ease Jeno, as he had been bottling his frustrations. She was one of the Harem ladies who took care of guests, the only reliable one in Jeno's eyes since they were friends in a way. "Prepare a temporary room for Nana and call healers to examine his injuries. Also get him new clothes and do whatever he asks from you. He is my special guest."

Omega's dark eyes looked between them, trying to see what he was missing with the intention of learning why an alpha prince was helping him. When he was kidnapped from his home and tried to be sold like a broodmare by barbarians, it was really difficult to accept the help of other people. 

"As you command, my Prince. Nana, follow me, please. I'll take you to nursery," Chinsun said gently but the omega didn't budge. His piercing gaze was immersed in Jeno's face.

"You will come too," he said and looked ready to stand on foot for next twenty hours if he was forced to go alone. Jeno let a grin spread on his face and nodded, sending a look at his friends. They were fixing him with a pointed look of displeasure. 

"I will be with Nana through his examination. You are dismissed for now."

"Sure," Haechan mumbled, then Jeno turned ahead and gestured Nana to come by. With Lady Chinsun's lead, they walked a little more through complicated halls and entered the nursery of royalty. Another nursery was built for consorts at the other side of palace since slaves and highborns couldn't come together. God forbid, their expensive diamonds would fall if they stood in the same room with consorts. 

"Lady Soomin," Jeno greeted the middle aged woman, who once used to be a slave consort of Imperial Harem but working hard, she rose through ranks and became the best physician of kingdom. Jeno had a great string of respect for her because she used to be a genuine friend of his mother. He noted to visit her after making sure Nana was safe and sound. He watched Lady Soomin talk to him sweetly and help him go lax, then the boy took off the coat and dropped it on floor. Dark eyes with red flakes looked at him under long lashes and Jeno was awestruck by how beautiful they were: donned like angel wings. 

"I should examine him fully," Lady Soomin said, as she pulled white covers around the bed and hid Nana from him. He stood in a corner with Chinsun, quietly watching worn out dress also drop on floor through the small gap of covers. 

"If you don't mind me asking, your Majesty, why did you bring him here?" Chinsun asked, raising a brow. "I don't think King and Queen will like it..."

"What else would he do outside in the town? They would hurt him." Jeno gritted his teeth. "He can rest and heal here until he decides what to do. I will talk to King and make sure nobody gets involved with Nana."

"Is it his real name? Nana?"

Jeno shrugged and smiled down at her. "I've got no idea. The slaver was calling him by Nana so am I."

Chinsun's green eyes widened and her body fully turned to Jeno to scold him about something. _It's coming_. "Did you buy him from a slaver? But you wouldn't do such a thing, my Prince."

"I didn't. I just stole him from slavers and he accepted coming with me."

Chinsun seemed to become more vulnerable. "You stole him away from raiders in slave market. Your father will not definitely like it."

"Your positiveness is always so touching," Jeno mused dryly, turning ahead with crossed arms. He did not feel a bead of remorse for what he had done. He had to rescue that boy and he did, what about it? If his father tried to dictate over him, Jeno would not back down. "You will make sure of his safety, alright? I will take care of everything else."

A sigh. "Of course, my Prince. Whatever you say."

After Nana's treatment, Lady Soomin said she would prepare some potions for his health and Chinsun told she'd come to get potions in the morning. Then, they were heading the boy out of nursery, Nana wrapped in his dress softly after being treated carelessly.

"I want to take a bath," he talked and Jeno nodded rapidly.

"Of course. Go with Chinsun, she will take you to your chambers."

"I hope you aren't playing with me, prince, or else this palace will become your grave," Nana threatened, silent and dangerous. He would do as he promised, and it made something akin to admiration coil in his stomach. He was completely awestruck by this very boy of strawberry hair and pearly eyes. As Chinsun took him away, Jeno was left staring after him. He looked too slender, as if he had lost a couple of pounds in a few days. He should eat and rest well.

When he returned to his room, his brothers had already invaded his own space and were laughingg loudly. Jeno frowned. "What are you doing here? The event is still going on."

Taeyong leaned over the armrest of huge sofa, slick silver hair tousled and messy, probably from a maid he had made out discreetly in dark halls. "It has become so sickeningly boring we decided to visit you. People saw you bring a pretty omega to palace."

Of course they did see as nothing went unnoticed in this palace of sly ears and eyes. Jeno wouldn't have expected anything less. Casting them a menacing look, he talked coldly. "He is my guest for a while. Don't even try to disturb him."

Mark laughed. "Very territorial of you. Has our dear little brother finally found himself a suitable omega to breed?"

"I can't believe Jeno is getting his puppies before us," Taeyong hollered and Mark gave a loud shriek, stretching over the sofa like a drunken man. He definitely was drunk and out of his mind. "Is he really beautiful, Jeno? He must be a real diamond if he got your attention in a cluster of cheap sand."

"Stop talking about him," Jeno said, walking up to his closet, taking off his rings and harness to be left with his thin tunic and pants. When he went back inside, Taeyong pulled him down for some gross brother advices about omegas and sex. Alphas like them truly did not know about anything else.

"I brought him from slave market," Jeno said. "He was really in a bad condition and they were going to sell him away to a greasy man, so I had to take him in."

Mark raised a brow suspiciously. "Did you pay for him or did you just take him away?"

His silence was enough of an answer. His brothers groaned and mumbled about father scolding him pretty harshly. They passed out on his room like a bunch of hobos and Jeno opened the balcony for fresh air, leaning against the marble and looking down at the city at his feet. Front yard was empty as always, illuminated by lanterns and tulip garden. When he looked closely, few people could be seen between cherry blossoms. Most of time, they were consorts who slept around. It was punished by death to fuck anyone but the King and his princes as if the whole idea of father and sons sharing the same omegas wasn't weird enough. Jeno kept quiet when he witnessed such scenes because he truly didn't care nor wanted to ruin the last piece of their restricted freedom. 

It was only in the morning that companions of his brothers came to take them. Jeno was reading a book in his bed when Jaehyun splashed cold water all over Taeyong and Mark's faces, stirring them awake with scared yelps. He apologized for the trouble they caused before dragging them away with the help of Doyoung and eventually Jeno was at ease. Hugging his pillow tightly, he tried to sleep for a while before things would get more complicated. Everyone in the palace probably knew he brought an omega with himself. Queen Eunhye must have rushed it off to King right after walking in on them with hundreds of lies about Jeno's indecent behaviours. Same old shit. He wasn't even a danger to her sons yet she tried to get rid of him adamantly. 

He was waken up by Haechan who poked him with the tip of his sword. "The King is asking you to his presence. Get your ass up already, it's noon."

 _And it begins_. Jeno stood up, changed into regal clothes, styled his hair and marched to King's floor. He wondered about what Nana was doing and also his mother he forgot to visit yesterday. If his brothers didn't crush his room, he would have remembered to pay her a visit. Later, he promised himself and waited for guards to open King's door for him. His father Junyeol really was a handsome man, as all his sons took after him but not even Mark and Taeyong had this dangerous glint in their eyes. Everything about his golden eyed father oozed restrained power and though Jeno was much more of a powerful alpha, he lacked the amount of experience his father had. He was sitting on his throne-like sofa on a high platform, some papers perched on his knee as he looked up at Jeno with aloof eyes.

"Your Highness," he bowed, folding his hands respectfully. "You have asked for me."

"How are you doing, my rebellious son? You didn't attend yesterday's event."

"I was busy. Have I missed something important?" Jeno asked, trying to look concerned. King shook his head slightly. "Then it is about the omega I've brought."

"The slaver came to take back his prize but I paid his price and sent him back." Jeno gritted his teeth. _How dare he._ "I thought that if my son took the omega in, then he must be really intrigued by him. Have I done the right thing?"

"I cannot protest against your word, Exalted, but you are right about the boy. He is very important to me. If you would let, I want him to stay here with me."

"You didn't send him to Harem. Do you plan to make him all yours?"

Jeno fisted his hands out of sight. He gave a strict nod and his father looked taken aback by his honesty. "You are available for marriage, do you also know that? You can still keep the omega for yourself but you should get married to somebody I've chosen."

"Exalted-" 

"Why don't you ever call me father? Am I only your King?" He cut in, tapping his fingers impatiently as he stared into Jeno's eyes and waited for an answer. _Yes, yes you are. I've become your sword, your justice, your rival but never your son_. Jeno wasn't the one who acted like he only had two sons who would don his crown in future. It wasn't his doing that he was shunned and neglected by his own father and had to share his mother's pain throughout his childhood and adulthood. 

"I shall remain formal with you no matter what, this is how I have been raised," he said carefully. Jeno was not like his goofy brothers who were disrespectful to everybody else. "But if you are bothered by it-"

"No, it's alright. It is nice to see you are very professional and don't let familiarity intrude your diplomacy with other people." King toppled papers in a corner. "Your omega is allowed to stay here. But if you don't accept getting married, I will exile him. It's time to stop playing and start being an alpha, Jeno. You are twenty, and you've become a man years ago. Know your duties as my son."

Jeno went to his mother after the meeting and was pretty outrageous, to say at least. Why his older brothers weren't getting married but Jeno was targeted? He did not want to get married to someone he didn't love and suffer all his life like his own mother. Lady Minjee was a classic beauty in a cruel world with blue eyes and bright red hair; a short, slender young woman with the saddest looks. As always, she was settled on the sofa next to window, watching the sky she wasn't allowed to visit. They did not let her out of the palace because she was a slave and after a while, his mother had given up trying to break out of her cage. Ever since Jeno's birth, she barely left her chambers. They called her Weeping Lady but knew nothing about the pain she was going through.

"Mother," he called out, sitting next to her. She seemed to have trouble recognizing him but when she did, her smile was worth more than the entire wealth of kingdom. "How are you feeling today? Have you had breakfast?"

"I hate breakfasts, Jeno. Do you not know your mother?"

"You loved it yesterday," he murmured quietly. Looking into her stupid eyes, he hated what they had made out of her. They ruined her. She was only fourteen when she gave birth to Jeno and had lost her mind over the years. She did not deserve any of these. "I met a boy yesterday, mother. He has pink hair and similar eyes with mine. Would you want to meet him?"

She seemed scared as she fervently shook her head and shrunk into herself. "Don't bring anyone to my room, Jeno. And boys with pink hair are witches, do not trust them."

He sighed. "You are right, mother. I won't trust him. Do you need anything?"

She pointed at somewhere in garden with dreamy eyes. "Bring me these purple flowers. They are new."

Magnolias. He nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I will send you the flowers. I am leaving for now. Take care of yourself, mother."

He asked his mother's personal maid Minji some questions about her health and was at least delighted to hear she was getting enough sleep. She used to despise sleeping at nights and would be too lethargic daytime. After he left her chambers, he went to look for Chinsun and Nana everywhere. The way he unconsciously tidied up his outfit and hair made him blush hard but omega boy was just too pretty, Jeno couldn't lack in front of him. He used to think such beautiful people only belonged to fairytales but it was real. Too beautiful to be real.

"Chinsun! Where is Nana?" He asked when he found the girl talking to some consorts in a corner. Omegas fled urgently, making Chinsun frown at him for causing them to run away as if they saw a monster. "Sorry about that. Was it something important?"

"I can take care of it later," she waved off. "Nana is resting in his room. He took a bath and slept all night."

"Did he drink the potions?" She nodded at his question. "Thank you, Chinsun. I talked with King and kind of handled the problem."

"The slaver came to ask for him. It is interesting King didn't give him back."

Jeno shrugged nonchalantly. "I think he is touched that I'm involved with an omega for the first time in years."

She swallowed down her laughter. "Do you like the boy that much? He is a menace, I shall say."

"My life has been way too boring anyways," he said. He was just awestruck by the torch of fire that was Nana, strawberry boy with an unbent back. Ignoring the knowing look she sent his way, he looked forward to see him again. Chinsun knocked on the door, waiting for a respond that came quickly, "Come in." 

Nana was sitting at the edge of bed, dressed in a fluffy nightgown. His pink hair still looked too soft and smooth for somebody who had slept all night but at least his swollen eyes and pink cheeks gave him away. He looked like a fairy, so fucking beautiful but that glint of his eyes could only belong to the devil. His sharp eyes watched Jeno intently. 

"Good morning, Nana," he said, palms of his hands sweating weirdly. As if he knew his effect on Jeno, omega tilted his chin with delicate arrogance that only had the alpha swooning harder. He sat on a chair to steady himself because under the gaze of cobalt eyes, the world felt like it was turning upside down.

"My name is Jaemin, don't call me by that," he talked curtly and Jeno blinked, exchanging a look with Chinsun. 

"Okay, Jaemin. It suits you."

Jaemin sneered. "You are such a dickhead."

"Watch your language, boy. It is a prince you're talking to," Chinsun warned but Jeno waved it off, asking her to give them a moment to talk in private. After she left, Jaemin started shaking his leg as his gaze was focused on Jeno's dreamy face. "Do you hate this place?"

"Not much if I continue staying in this room and get new clothes everyday," he responded. Desire for power and wealth, _he wants these_. "How long can I stay here?"

"As long as you want. I won't kick you out if you've got nowhere to go, Jaemin." Jeno cracked his knuckles. "But I should ask one thing from you."

Jaemin scowled. "The fuck is that?"

Jeno leaned forward and locked an intense gaze with him. "You will act like my boy."

Change within Jaemin was sudden but not unexpected. He sprung to his feet, walked on Jeno and slapped him across the face. Alpha's eyes opened wide at how harsh and heavy his hand was, brain short circuiting for a minute and thought process coming to an end. He slapped him. Amazing. Jaemin was shouting at his face when he turned his sore head around. 

"I told you I won't be your whore, dickhead. I'm fucking leaving!"

"You've misunderstood me," Jeno quickly said, standing up so fast that his already slow-functioning brain completely stopped and he bumped his head to Jaemin's with a loud sound. Both of them groaned with pain but omega managed to do more and kick him in the shin in a moment of distraction. "Hey! Stop beating me."

"You highborns are such fucking idiots. Not every omega will drop on their knees and suck you dry."

"Have I wanted something like that? I won't rape you, Jaemin. King only let you stay because he thinks I'm in love with you."

Jaemin frowned, scanning Jeno's face intently. He cocked a brow. "What do you mean by acting like your boy, then?"

"We will just hang out like coupling swans, it will make others think there's something going on between us."

"I barely know you," Jaemin said, narrowing his eyes.

"Then let me send you back," Jeno said, knowing that he did not wish to go back. Whatever it was about his home, Jaemin did not want it back. "We can still find your family."

Jaemin looked away with a scowl, brows pinched together, jaw clenched tight. His beauty was lethal, enough to pull men into wars and get them all killed for a sweep of his cobalt eyes. Red swirls that shimmered in those endless abysses set the world on fire. Jeno had never seen such a boy before. More beautiful than bards sang for, more furious than men cowered from, yet sweeter than sweet. He was wearing a thick armour of shield but had much more distinctive spirits down in his soul. 

"I will decide what to do after learning more about you," Jaemin finally said. "You can act like a lovesick alpha until then. I won't join, though."

Jeno nodded deliriously. "Alright. Is there anything you want from me?"

"Leave me the fuck alone."

The life with Jaemin in Star Palace began this way, the omega barely left his room first week but he was the hot topic of whole kingdom for the time being. Wherever Jeno passed by, this stranger omega's name was whispered in a corner. Haechan and Renjun were the first to say he smelled like the omega, and Jeno may or may have not grinned dumbly. He knew getting attached to a stranger who could kill him anytime wasn't the most sensible thing to do but he had seen enough darkness all his life. It was the sun that brought him to his knees. His mother was loving the bouquet of magnolias he sent, and whenever he visited her, she warned him about pink haired witches that shouldn't be trusted. _You will end up harming yourself, Jeno. Do not give in these witches._

He did not think Jaemin was a witch but boy was surely mysterious. He didn't tell anything except his own name, and from the way he harshly rejected being taken home, Jeno suspected something was up with his family. Who wouldn't want to return home when they were kidnapped by slavers? The boy was highly smart and knew what he was doing, as he was spotted collecting information about everyone but Jeno did not do anything to stop him. What would he do to such a beautiful thing? Sooner or later, he would learn everything and even more than he was supposed to know because he was just so ambitious. 

His brothers didn't mention him until one day, when they said they ran into Jaemin in the hall today. Scoffing madly, Jeno hoped they did not hit on his boy. Mark snorted at his possessive behaviour. "Nice to see you are acting like a real alpha for once, Jeno!"

He swat his hand off his shoulder. "Being a real alpha does not mean that but anyways. Who am I even talking to? What did you tell Jaemin?"

"He is really as beautiful as you've fallen for," Taeyong chuckled. "But he is a slave. Don't think anything more with him."

"He is no slave. I didn't buy him. He came with me."

"Father paid for him, he is a slave," Mark pointed out. "Don't be too weird about it, Jeno. It's not like you would marry that boy and found a family."

"You should definitely breed him though. I want to be an uncle, Mark won't give me a nephew," Taeyong whined, getting a smack on the head by Mark. "I bet my ass that Jeno will be having at least three pups until we get our first one."

"Accept the challenge, Jen!" Mark laughed. Jeno walked away from them, halting in a corner and taking deep breaths. How funny and entertaining. They really did think they were the best brothers for being able to mock and taint Jeno when they knew nothing about him: nothing about his hobbies, nothing about his struggles, nothing about his life under their shadow. Mark and Taeyong got all the spotlight thanks to their lady mother but Jeno's own mother was rotting between four walls, and nobody supported him for the throne. Even just decently. There was not a single person who came to befriend him with kind thoughts, not that he wanted their fake concerns but he deserved better.

He deserved to sit on that high throne of endless power. He deserved to have people kneel at his display of strength. He deserved to put his mother on top of this sickening wheel and free her from shackles that imprisoned her in Star Palace. In Throne Hall, the dome was the most magnificent as moonlight directly fell upon the throne and glowed on the platform. Jeno deserved to don his crown as the sole King of Lee Kingdom, with Jaemin by his side as his legal husband. _I would make him my Empress and we would have cutest pups in entire continent. I would finally be happy but_ happiness didn't exist in real world. Jeno had nobody to support him get the throne and he didn't know a way to get rid of his family. 

"Your Grace, what are you doing here all alone?"

Jeno glanced at Lord Yuta, Hand of the King and Lead of the Court. He was an alpha with dark gold eyes, almost cat-like and biggest supporter of Mark and Taeyong duo. He had no idea why and how but this man and all others were devoted to Lady Eunhye, never ever disobeying her commands. Yuta definitely respected her more than the king.

"What are you doing?" He asked pointedly. Yuta smiled towards the throne, dark mullet hair pulled in a tight bun.

"I saw you while passing by. It's a beautiful sight, isn't it? Taeyong will be sitting on this throne in a few years. Mark will be his banner, and you will be married off to a powerful ally. Very decent picture, am I wrong?"

"What makes you think Taeyong will sit on the throne? Perhaps it will be Mark," he said nonchalantly, not letting Yuta get under his skin because that was his purpose. Reminding Jeno how worthless he was in comparison to his opponents.

"Does it really matter? They will be legendary politicians and war commanders and you will remain a nothing, Jeno." Yuta's smile became dangerous as he leaned in. "Just the seed of a slave that was not supposed to born in the first place. You should be grateful that Queen Eunhye lets you and your mother live here happily."

"I pity you," Jeno said blankly. "You are just an underdog that will be wasted away in a blink of an eye. You will never become more than a tool that despite being the mastermind of all their success. A moonlight that is bright but takes all its light from the sun even in darkness."

Yuta attempted at lining up his titles. "I am the Hand of the King and-"

"Does it change the fact that you are a paid slave of Lady Eunhye?" Jeno cut in, turning around to leave. "At least I own myself unlike you."

Jeno found Jaemin in his room when he returned, sprawled on his sofa like he owned the place. He seemed way better than the first time they met, and he was clearly gathering strength as rose colour had tinted his cheeks. He looked healthier and prettier than before. Cobalt eyes followed intently as Jeno walked closer and sat next to him, manspreading the same way Jaemin did. 

"So you are not even a useful prince, just a third in line and seed of a consort. It sounds pathetic to me," omega sneered. "At least they are still respectful to you, like Chinsun greatly admires you and King seems to care for you. It's also something, isn't it?"

"What are you trying to say, Jaemin? These are all common knowledge already."

Jaemin leaned closer and fanned his sweet air across Jeno's face, completely taking him under his spell and for a second he thought this pink haired boy really could be a witch. "You want the throne, don't you? You want to crush them under your boots until they are all fragments, ripped to shreds. You want to steal their crown and don it while setting their shrouds on fire. I know the desire for power when I see one."

Jeno did not dare looking away from Jaemin's hypnotizing, sharp gaze that had him hooked. "Same goes for you," he timidly said.

"It does. I don't miss a big chance when I have the power to have it. I will give you the throne," Jaemin whispered, taking the hold of Jeno's collar and bumping their foreheads, lips almost brushing. "I will make you the King and give you everything you've ever wanted. Do you want it?"

"You can't do it," Jeno murmured, mesmerized by those sweet, pink lips that called him to the middle of flames. "It is impossible to dream of getting the throne after twenty years of nothing. Everybody supports Queen Eunhye's sons."

"Just leave it to me to get rid of those bastards. You will not regret it when I'm done with them."

Jeno smiled, brushing a strand of hair off Jaemin's face. His beautiful, soft yet fierce face that was eclipsed by power and fire. "It's only been a week. When have you even planned all of these?"

"Some of us are smart unlike you, Jeno. You spent twenty years being crushed and silenced by them but I will shush their loud mouths. I will take everything in return," he sternly said, stating a fact that he decided on. He wanted the palace, the throne, the crown and he would have it. "You need to breed me first."

Jeno's eyes widened, choking on his saliva as Jaemin's unimpressed eyes insulted him. "I need to do what? I-"

Jaemin grabbed his chin roughly and levelled their gaze after sitting on Jeno's lap. "I don't care about you. I don't care what you've been through. I don't care if you like me. I will help you gain the kingdom and I will also rise next to you. I will rule the world and that's all I care."

When he slotted their lips together, Jeno was dumbfounded. Jaemin was way more power-hungry and ambitious than he thought, fighting so fierily to get what he desired. _I will become the King and he will be my Exalted_. Could he really do that? Could Jeno trust him to give him everything he ever wanted: the crown, the respect, the glory? There's no harm in trying. Wrapping his arms around Jaemin's waist, Jeno shivered under his experienced, dominating mouth that had him chained. It was his first kiss ever and he was being dominated by an omega but he took great pleasure in the way Jaemin's sweet taste filled his mouth.

He would never think his first sex would happen with the prettiest omega in the entire continent. Perhaps he still had some luck crumbs somewhere out there.

"You are already getting hard, are you a virgin?" Jaemin asked against his lips, then trailed down and mouthed at his neck sloppily. He rutted down on Jeno's groin and a shameless moan ripped out of his throat, causing him to throw his head back and close his eyes with embarrassment. "Of course you are but don't worry, prince. I will take care of everything. Go lay down on your bed."

Jeno looked at him with glassy eyes. "Are we really doing this?"

Jaemin frowned as if he was sick of hearing his voice. Patting Jeno's cheek, he gestured at the bed and got off his lap. Their pheromones were racing through the room, bouncing from walls to walls, breaking whatever was on the way. Jeno stood up and dumbly looked at the bed. He really was going to fuck and breed Jaemin after their first meet less than two weeks ago. _He will give me my crown. I know a bad boy like him can do this._ Perhaps somebody like Jaemin, a pinkette omega with fiery soul, was the only one that would help him reach the place he desperately wanted to be: at the top of foodchain. 

"Take off your clothes," Jaemin's voice ordered from behind, and Jeno complied without thinking. Other than the times he swam in the river with Renjun and Haechan, it was the first time he was naked in front of someone else. A beautiful, cunning omega at that. Kind of shy to take off his underwear, he laid down on the bed and showcased his body to the gorgeous boy who raked him up and down with a bite of his lips. "At least you are hot despite lacking serious amount of braincells."

Jeno knew he was good built, all strong muscles and lithe curves but hearing it from Jaemin made him blush. He actually felt prettier with his praise. "You are kind of rude sometimes."

He shrugged. "I'm honest." Jaemin took off his tunic, lithe, tan body full on display. When he was completely naked, he climbed the bed, pretty pink cock curved against his stomach and despite him mocking Jeno, he also was hard. It put a genuine smile on his face. 

He learned that Jaemin wasted no time, as he reached for Jeno's cock and grabbed him through the material of his underwear. The sensual look he casted down at Jeno was merciless. "You better not intrude my plans as I go on. I'm dead serious about making you King but I shall rise in rank and it can only begin by bearing prince's pup. It will be the first grandchild of your father and he will be quite touched by it. Old men are easy to deceive when their sight is clouded by the love for family."

"You are brilliant," Jeno gaped. He gulped roughly as Jaemin pulled down his underwear and squeezed the base of his cock. 

"Such a waste of a big cock but from now on, it's reserved only for me," Jaemin mumbled, stroking his dick as if he was caressing a flower. He moved forward, legs thrown on each sides of Jeno's body. Tentatively, alpha placed his warm palms on Jaemin's long legs and kneaded at his flesh, earning a pleasant hum from the boy on top of him. When something sticky dropped on his groin, Jeno moaned with realization. He was gushing out slick for him. Seeing Jaemin tried to sink down on his cock without proper preparation, Jeno stopped him abruptly.

"You are going to hurt yourself. At least let me finger you."

Jaemin pushed him down, rolling his eyes. "I'm already prepared. I've been planning this for a while now."

"Oh, you fingered yourself open by thinking of me?" Jeno asked. When Jaemin didn't answer and squeezed his cock harder, he assumed that it was a respond. Grinning sheepishly, he watched the boy graze tip of his cock across his rim and tease Jeno by sinking down on the tip just slightly but more than enough to trip him over the edge. When he fully sat on Jeno's cock, both of them moaned at the same time and something in air wafted. Maybe it was the tight feeling of pretty omega, or the fact that Jeno was over the moon and the sun burned him up but it was delirious. A step away from madness and it was so sweet that he wouldn't care falling crazy. 

Jaemin placed his hands on Jeno's chest, face twisted beautifully as he fucked himself on his cock. He couldn't be explained through existing words. You had to _live_ to feel him truly. His beauty, his ambition, his fury were all something Jeno had never witnessed before. Wherever this boy came from, he was welcome. Even if he was straight out of hell, even if he was the spawn of devil, Jeno would always accept him no matter what.

"Shit," Jaemin quietly cursed, mouth falling agape with the burn of stretch. Jeno bucked his hips up searchingly, thrusting into his hole and pinkette broke apart above him. His hands squeezed around Jeno's pecs and blunt nails dug into flesh as the sound of clashing hips filled their ears. It was hell inside of Jaemin yet it became heaven when his sweet moans rolled off and Jeno sucked them in happily. Whenever he sought this, he would remember this very moment so he made sure to engrave it on each of his bones. When he fucked into him harder and faster, Jaemin became more and more ravished with pleasure. "Fill me with your pups, Jeno. Breed me, give me your everything. Knot me."

It was all a blurry mess as Jeno's release neared, his knot swelled, pushing the omega to fearlessly sink down on it so he could feel every inch of the knot that'd breed him. Pained tears rolled down his flushed cheeks and he occasionally sobbed but took the knot perfectly. From the way he still fucked himself on Jeno's cock, it was safe to assume he was liking it a bit too much. He had slept around many times yet he was never knotted. How could he be so brave and bold about something he never tried before? He yanked at his own cock while perched on Jeno's knot, releasing his cum and making Jeno lick the remnants off his fingers. The way he stared him down through dark, long lashes made alpha's knot swell even larger if it was possible.

He couldn't believe he literally fucked this boy and bred him. His belly was slightly swollen, looking too cute. Jaemin was controlling and manipulating him smartly yet Jeno just let him with the hope of gaining the throne and this gorgeous boy. 

After the knot died down, Jaemin got off his cock and dropped beside Jeno. He was gasping for air, squeezing his thighs together with sensation that still had his body shaking. _I fucked him good. I can fuck him a hundred more times._

"If I don't get pregnant, I'll have to try with somebody else," Jaemin said and Jeno frowned. His look was severe as he scolded the alpha by his eyes alone. "A baby is a bridge for my place within the pack and I will get it no matter what. Considering your father has three alpha sons, your seed must be quite strong as well."

"You will rise with my child in your womb, Jaemin. I promise you that."

When Jaemin turned around nonchalantly to sleep, Jeno watched the pretty lines of his back and tiny waist. Before he was lulled to sweet slumber, pink haired boy mumbled, "So this is how it feels to fuck under open dome."

Everything was, needless to say, weird after that. Soon, everybody learned that Jeno had claimed the omega and his brothers weren't late to corner him with questions. It wasn't their reaction that Jeno cared for because ever so slowly, he was starting to understand the meaning of Jaemin's words. It was a week after that he announced him as his chief consort, just in name though, and his father called him to his presence for a talk. Earlier that morning, he had ordered Jaemin's chamber to be redesigned fit for a chief consort.

"Getting called a consort was not one of my plans," Jaemin told him, his right hand over his belly as if he was magically growing a baby here. Since their first time, they often came together to have sex again to the point Jeno's room was stinking with their pheromones and his companions refused stepping into their nest. Haechan called them crazed rabbits for how much they had been fucking.

"It's the only way to keep you here for now. I can't get married to you."

Jaemin sneered, red flakes of his eyes widening in cobalt orbs. "You will mate me in your next rut, I wonder your father's reaction then."

Jeno stopped on his tracks and frowned at Jaemin. Marking him? Becoming mates? But it was absolutely forbidden to be mated with slaves, as much as he didn't care for such things, others did. "That would be against us. It's forbidden."

"It better be against us. You can't achieve great things if you don't take big risks," Jaemin patted his cheek; dark, sweet eyes mocking his condition. "Mating with a consort will show them how much you love me and are ready to take these risks. Best way for power is through becoming a threat to our enemies. You shall tell me everything about them."

"Don't you already know everything?" 

"I did my research but listening to their first-hand victim would be also nice," Jaemin answered curtly. Jeno did not question him again.

Now, he was in the Throne Hall with his father, Queen Eunhye, Lord Yuta and his brothers. He stood upright with folded hands behind his back, a sign of respect for the King. What got him throughout all these years was never losing his formality but still demonstrating his wild strength because an alpha was supposed to leave his mark, so did Jeno.

"Your Majesty, you have wanted to see me."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard some rumors that you have named that boy to be your chief consort. My Lady says it is impossible since the boy has never in the Imperial Harem."

Jeno glanced at Lady Eunhye, she was wearing probably one of the most expensive dresses in the world: black, lacey and adorned with small stones. Golden bracelets and necklaces stood out with their brightness and magnificence. Women like her carried their delicacy with heavy jewelry. He turned to his father with a small smile.

"I know the ancient rules of Imperial Harem, Exalted. In fact, I was aware of such an outcome from Queen Eunhye and she is right on her own because Harem is under her management. I would never crush the rules of Star Palace so indifferently."

"Then why did you do that?" His father asked, genuinely concerned. Jeno tilted his head to the side and let a lovesick smile spread his face. _Play well, prince_ , he heard Jaemin's voice ring inside his head. _Make them believe in your love and passion for me._

"No other omega has been so good for me, Exalted. Forgive me if I've overstepped my boundaries but after years of solitude, I wanted to have someone only for me."

Mark snorted. "He is sickly in love, father. We really can't judge him."

"Mark, silence," his mother warned. "Do not interfere King's speech with Jeno."

"I understand you, Jeno. Well, if my son finally has an omega to have fun with, then we can overlook some rules, can't we?" King shot a look at his wife, who seemed distantly displeased but probably only Jeno was able to see it.

"If Prince is happy with him, why not break some rules that have been going strong for centuries?" She said with a tight voice. Jeno almost rolled his eyes but stopped himself from doing so, to avoid further conflicts.

"I was also wishing to tell you that I'm looking for a decent omega for you to marry," his father continued and Jeno sucked in a sharp breath. "The boy can still remain as your chief consort when you get married. You are the prince in the end, nobody can question your actions."

"Nobody can question an alpha sleeping around, it's in our blood," Mark said again and earned glares from both his mother and his brother Taeyong. He ducked his head low with shame.

"With due respect, your Majesty, I won't get married yet," Jeno said thickly, gaining their attention back on himself. He recalled the tips Jaemin told him when marriage topic was discussed. Reminding the condition of his brothers. "My brothers are both older than me and none of them are yet to have a mate. And there are some disrespectful rumors about them going around..." He shook his head, though his heart was pounding so hard that his chest actually shuddered.

"What are you saying, Jeno? Who can dare starting rumors about my sons?" The King yelled.

"They say it is kinda weird that such strong, young alphas still don't have mates. Just some gross, untrue rumors that have begun blossoming recently."

Lord Yuta and Lady Eunhye were exchanging a look when Jeno lifted his head, and his brothers were scoffing madly. They hated the fact that their alpha status were being questioned by random peasants. At full blast, Mark and Taeyong could get married to at least ten different omegas right now. _Alphas despise when their skills are doubted,_ Jaemin had told him. _Especially their bed skills._

King inhaled loudly. "Yuta! Find those peasants and bring their heads to me!" He yelled so loud that the dome shook slightly, stars swaying to the side. A shift in the universe, small but still a sparkle of fire. When Yuta hesitated, aware of Jeno's game, he was violently dominated by King's rising alpha pheromones. "What are you waiting for? Do as I told you!" His father's yell almost broke the dome, then with a little bit push from Lady Eunhye, Yuta ran off with his tail tucked between legs. Queen's gaze was harsh when she stared Jeno down.

"Take your sons and get out!" King shouted again, gesturing towards her. She didn't bend a little as she pointed her sons to follow and walked out of Throne Hall regally. When they were all gone in a short span of time, Jeno was alone with his father, who rubbed his temples heavily. Treat you father a little warmer, Jaemin's voice again. _Act like his son sometimes and make him feel conscientious about what he's been doing to you_. _Remorse is something you polish and shape into self-condemning._

"Exalted, are you okay?" He asked, using his softest tone. "Forgive me for what I had to say. I know my brothers aren't such alphas."

He swayed his hand. "No, you're right. All your brothers do is fucking around with no feeling for duties. Of course such rumors have ensued." Jeno bit the inside of his cheek nervously. His father looked up with bloodshot eyes. "I mean, look at you, how strong you are, how well mannered. You even chose to have your first with an omega you're interested in. Some things in life matter to you, they are important for you. This is how a true man should be."

Jeno remained silent and regal. Jaemin was truly a genius, a spawn of devil more probably, but anyways. Without going such extends, he knew how to push people's buttons and morph them however he liked. Reminding a father how disappointing, reckless his alpha sons were processed pretty intelligently. His father then dismissed him.

"Please go to your chambers, Jeno."

Jeno went to check on his mother, who was drinking hot tea by the window and kissed her palms chastely. "Mother, can I ask you something?" He asked quietly, watching his mother's eyes shine because she liked being asked questions as if she was an important person. She was, truly, but they never made her feel like it. 

"Ask anything you want, Jeno."

"I like a pink haired boy and he is using his powers for my good future. Do you think I can trust him?"

She frowned but thought deeply, then leaned in like she was giving away the amount of money in palace's wealth. "Pink haired boys are witches, Jeno, but maybe not all are so bad. If he helps you, believe in him."

Jeno squeezed her fragile hands, eyes hopeful. "Do you think I can marry him? I want him to be my mate."

"King would be enraged," she whispered in a rush, bright eyes overshadowed with craziness.

"Fuck him. He better be."

She shook her head, pensive look back in her eyes. "Jeno, do whatever you want. Why would I ruin your jar of happiness?"

After leaving her chambers, it was Taeyong who cornered him and tried to question why he did that in Throne Hall. Alpha's eyes glowed bright gold but Jeno's were red. He never cowered from them nor would he now.

"To escape a marriage, I did what I had to do, brother. We all do things for our survival, like the countless time you blamed your own failures on me." Jeno gave a tight lipped smile that hurt his jaw. "Shit happens."

Taeyong pushed him away. "It's entirely different! Father thinks we are a bunch of useless hobos right now."

"He is just disappointed but it will pass when you get married to whoever he chooses."

Taeyong gritted his teeth. "You've disappointed me, Jeno. This is not how brothers treat each other, it shouldn't be."

Jeno also gritted his teeth because how self-centred, selfish, full of arrogance they were. He was insulted, looked upon, targeted for being a son of slave while they were carried by mighty, wealthy hands that supported them for bare minimum: for being the seed of two highborns. Jeno never cried when teachers discreetly humiliated him in classes, when Yuta began cornering him to spew bullshit about how worthless he was, or when his own father forgot his name days but remembered both Mark and Taeyong's. It was also due to fact that they had a strong, smart mother who shielded them from everyone but Jeno had never been lucky like them. When four of them were having family dinners, Jeno was watching his mother fight her monsters, live a different breakdown everyday, cry more and more that a new ocean could be filled with her tears. 

Jeno had never been on equal terms with them.

Looking away, he walked by him and ignored the consorts that scurried at the sight of him. When he entered his room, Jaemin was sleeping in his bed, only covered in a thin dress. He could get sick if he continuously chose to wear clothes that were unable to hold him warm. He was cold as fuck when Jeno touched his bare arm, and immediately tucked him under blankets. Pinkette mumbled unconsciously but didn't wake up, giving Jeno the perfect view of a rare moment of innocence. Renjun was by the balcony when he span around and beta's smart eyes took him in.

"Jeno, what happened in Throne Hall?"

"Just a bunch of bullshit. Father got angry at Mark and Taeyong for not marrying and causing rumors among commoners," he said, cracking his knuckles as he often did whenever he became too bottled up, seeking a way of relief from tension. "Where is Haechan?"

"He is watching new recruits." Renjun gestured somewhere with his chin but his eyes didn't leave Jeno's face. "What is it with him, Jeno? What do you plan to do with this boy?"

He looked at Jaemin, his sleeping figure, soft hair, innocent face. It'd been a little while since they met and this boy came to tell him he'd make his dreams come true. He sought power and thought leeching onto a lonely prince was the best choice to the path of might. But it was the first time somebody ever invested on him, trusted in him and stood by him to achieve his dreams and Jeno couldn't fight against such a magical gleam when it was another plus that Jaemin was too beautiful and cute. _I could have the throne and him, who even doesn't want this?_

"I plan to make him my mate."

"What?" Renjun yelped with horrid clear in his voice. "Are you an idiot? Your father would disown you if he is to become your mate."

Jeno didn't care. "I will also marry him soon and no complaints will make me give up, so don't even try."

"He is poisoning you," Renjun said fearfully, holding onto his arm but Jeno swat it away. "Don't do this, idiot. This boy isn't worth taking such risks when you are-"

Jeno raised a brow. "I'm what? Unimportant, I think it is what you wanted to say and you are right about this. But this is what I'm planning to change as well, so don't get in my way."

After Renjun left, he slept by Jaemin until dinner time and woke up to the feeling of a fierce gaze on him. Cobalt eyes were watching him with such intensity that Jeno couldn't suppress his shiver, and leaned in closer to smell him. He had no idea what he smelled like but it was wild, like jungle fever, nothing close to common soft scents of omegas who were supposed to be timid. Jaemin wasn't anything like that. He was a torch of fire that burned up the entire world. Even if both sides were hell, Jeno would still choose washing in Jaemin's flames.

"How did it go?" He asked, nonchalant to the way Jeno gripped at his waist. 

"The way you wanted it to go."

Jaemin hummed, holding his hand and leading it to his belly that was still flat but alpha wanted to believe their pup would be there soon. "I'm changing slowly. Soon enough, our baby will make his first attempt to show himself."

"Do you think it will be a boy?" 

Jaemin nodded. "First two are boys, then two daughters shall we have."

Jeno blinked dumbly, dumbfounded by Jaemin's firm statement and hypnotizing eyes. He might be a witch but even if he was, Jeno would still sell his soul just to feel his warmth one more time. They had talked about their heat and rut timings, as mere second genders like them only went through heats and ruts once every four months. Unsurprisingly, their sessions were completely different but Jaemin said he could still help him with his rut, though it came with a dozen of jokes about how he spent all his ruts alone to this day.

"I have never seen a virgin alpha before. Not even I am," he had taunted Jeno while in the middle of riding his cock. He never let Jeno on top of him during sex and sometimes it annoyed him, as he just wanted to urge omega facedown and pound into him relentlessly but _whatever Jaemin wanted._ "You never touched any omega before me, never fucked into them, never bred them the way you did to me. What a waste of bed skills, you are amazing at it."

Jeno just kneaded at his plush hips and threw his head back with embarrassment laced with fueling fire that wished to make him eat up his words. He also knew it wasn't today, so he let it slide. It was already hard to contend with a boy like Jaemin, last thing he wanted was spurring him on for more.

That night, Jaemin kicked him out of his room by claiming he was going to need some time alone. He wasn't that alone, though, as Jeno saw Chinsun bring a bunch of herbs to his chambers. Was he doing magic? Potions? He couldn't know but alpha sensed he could at least trust him, as Jaemin was much smarter and self-conscious. Grazing the halls of Star Palace in dull moonlight of dome, Jeno passed by Imperial Harem and watched the entertainment Queen Eunhye threw for consorts as she quite often did. He smiled at dancing omegas and the way other concubines giggled discreetly with a look of shaming. Perhaps it was the only time he saw them with bright smiles because the truth of their lives was enough poignant. Sex slaves. His mother was one too, she used to sit with other consorts and clap for dancers that stopped and knelt in front of Queen Eunhye. 

It was strange that she was still wasting time with entertainments when Jeno had cornered his sons but surely she had something planned already, as she always did. She never missed a beat; she would think through each possible outcome and devise a way to rectify each. When he returned his chambers, it literally stank with heavy incense but Jaemin seemed unbothered as always. He was holding the stallion toy Jeno's father had carved for him when he was three. 

"What are you doing with it?" 

Jaemin shrugged. "Give it to your father," he said. "Tell him since he had given you this to see you happy, you are also returning the gift for his mirth."

Jeno scanned the stallion. "What have you done?"

"Just do as I tell you," Jaemin hissed, roughly pushing the toy into his hands. "Do you want the throne, Jeno? Then you need your father's support and I will coax him into doing that. Are you opposing this?"

"I just want to know what you're doing," Jeno said calmly.

"I already told you: it's an incense to coax him. I don't plot your father's death before you are announced to be Crown Prince."

When Jeno went to King's floor with the stallion toy, he was nervous as guards opened the door for him. His father was again perched on his throne-sofa but had no papers to keep himself busy this time, just swept away by deep thoughts.

"Exalted." He bowed. "I have wanted to check on you after today's events."

"Come sit next to me, Jeno."

It was awkward when they settled together and Jeno scratched at his jaw to avoid his father's gaze. "I apologize if I overstepped. My purpose wasn't humiliating you and my brothers with the opinions of peasants."

"You did the right thing and opened my eyes in a way," King said. "Eunhye always treats these boys as if they are still children but they are grown men and what have they ever done for this kingdom? I've been thinking that perhaps I spoiled my sons way too much."

"You have spoiled all three of us," Jeno said, lying through his teeth because his father genuinely thought he never neglected him. Arrogant people like him could never admit to their mistakes and lack. He glanced at the stallion and inhaled sharply, bringing it high on his palm. Considering the look of his father, it was safe to assume he didn't recognize the toy. "You carved this for me when I was three, while helping my brothers to craft for themselves. It did make me so happy that I didn't even play with it fearing that it could break and hid the toy among my books to smile whenever I saw. Don't you remember?"

His father stared dumbly, then grabbed the stallion and touched its surface carefully. He gave him a weary smile. "It's been so long, Jeno but I'm touched by how you've been hiding it all this time. My craft has definitely improved since then."

Jeno nodded. "You can keep it now. It has fulfilled its duty for me."

His weary smile turned something genuine and Jeno felt too pained. Why did he give up on him and his mother? Why were they forgotten and leftout? His brothers grew up hearing their mother's laughter, Jeno still had no idea how his mother sounded because she never laughed, there wasn't an ounce of spring left inside of her. They sucked her colours dry and abandoned her dull in a corner of this great, ugly palace of tears. They didn't deserve this. They deserved much better. He was going to hold Jaemin's hand throughout everything and reach the top of world so he could make these people pay for their actions.

His father placed the stallion on his desk and squeezed his shoulder, thanking him for always being honest and decent. Then, events took a drastic turn. A week later it was announced that Taeyong was to be married with Lady Sooyoung, the only heir of a big merchandise business. It didn't matter how much Queen Eunhye begged to stop the engagement, it was already happening and even Lord Yuta couldn't protest against King as he had been quite short-tempered lately. After the engagement happened and Taeyong became busy with more tasks, Mark seemed to get closer with Jeno whose only attention was on a certain pinkette. 

Jaemin told him to approach Mark and manipulate him as they were now the only single princes of Star Palace. After Jeno layered the base, Jaemin would start his own tricks. They were almost always together, the chamber he prepared for him was basically empty because omega chose to spend time in his room, leaving his scent everywhere and sitting on Jeno's cock whenever they were available. His sexual appetite was really concerning, but alpha couldn't care less as the hot feeling of omega's wet hole enveloped him just too good. It was perfect and it was timeless, he could spend a whole lifetime inside of Jaemin without a complaint.

The thread of bonding that developed between them was spontaneous, as Jaemin went from rough to less rough, from ignoring Jeno in mornings to at least press a wet kiss on his lips. There were still obstacles that unfamiliarity set in between them but it was understandable, it would take time to get to know each other and surpass the barriers.

It was a cold autumn day when King wanted Jaemin to attend dinner and omega was dressed by maids Jeno sent personally. They dressed him in white, transparent shirt with flowery patterns on the back, same fair coloured trousers with golden lines and a pair of cute shoes that peeked from trouser cuffs. All painted in white like that, his pink hair and dark eyes stood out the most and the look on his face was nothing similar with his angelic appearance. He was going to the dinner to start his conquest fearlessly.

All the royal members were in dinner, even Lord Yuta and Taeyong's fiance Lady Sooyoung. She seemed to get along well with Jaemin as the dinner continued in silence, everybody focused on consuming delicious food but Jeno's eyes roamed around. Queen Eunhye met his gaze one time and didn't look away until Mark choked on his chicken piece. Taeyong who was sulking all the time lately didn't even care and bother to help his brothers.

"Oh, please let me," Jaemin stood up and went behind Mark's chair, pulling it behind and grabbing him tightly. He pressed somewhere on his body and Mark threw out the lump that stuck to his throat, coughing thickly. Jeno instantly reached out a cup of water and helped him drink. 

"Mark, how are you, my son?" Queen Eunhye was asking, coming to stand next to her son and caressing his back. She sent a murderous glare to Taeyong who just scowled at her. "Why haven't you helped your brother, Tae? What's wrong with you lately?"

"I didn't think it was serious..."

"This is such nonsense, Taeyong." King slammed the table roughly. "He is your brother. What if he hurt himself furthermore?"

Jeno and Jaemin shared a look, the latter seemed pleasant with himself but only alpha could see his true layer under that innocent expression. Omega was way too good at masking his emotions.

"I don't like your stance lately, Taeyong. You better get your shit together," King spat and that was his last warn.

"I'm fine, it's alright," Mark said, stroking his mother's hand to send her back. "Thank you, Jaemin. You saved my life."

But Jaemin couldn't answer. He let out a small gasp, folded in two and collapsed on floor. Jeno threw himself next to him and cupped his face, lightly slapping his cheeks to wake him up but he was passed out. What did happen all of a sudden now?

"What's happening?"

"Take him to the physician!"

With his heart racing vehemently, worry pooling in his stomach, Jeno took Jaemin in his lap and ran out of the hall, rushing to the nursery. Kang Seulgi was here when he barged in, throwing orders to take care of his chief consort. She gestured him to lay the omega over empty bed, wearing her surgeon gloves as Jeno gently laid him down and brushed his bangs away, whispering softly with the hope of his words could be heard by unconscious boy.

"What happened to him, Exalted?" Seulgi asked sternly, checking the boy's eyes and temperature. 

"He just flopped on the ground all of a sudden. What's wrong with him?"

She hummed and her hand went lower, feeling omega's chest through transparent shirt. "Any other symptoms that you've come to notice recently?"

He thought hard but there was nothing that caught his attention. Jaemin was just too private and personal. He could be dying because of world's most horrid disease yet Jeno would have no idea until he was burying his corpse. That much of privacy despite all the boundaries and borders they overstepped on each others bodies. He shook his hand and Seulgi nodded, touching pinkette's belly. It dawned on Jeno only then.

"Oh my god," he mumbled, watching a smile bloom on Seulgi's face despite how much of a distant person she was. "Is he..."

"Sensitive breasts, sudden fainting and swollen belly. I think yes, my Prince, your chief consort is pregnant."

"Oh shit!"

Jeno looked at Mark with a wide grin, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. He was going to be a father, father of Jaemin's child. Their baby. "He's fucking pregnant!"

Mark shrieked, looking scared yet joyful at the same time. "I'm becoming an uncle!"

They hollered and hugged each other, first time Jeno ever initiated a mutual touching with him. Not that he cared for him anyway but there was nobody else that he could hug, so. The news spread like wildfire and King wasn't late to celebrations, patting Jeno's back and congratulating him for his first ever baby. His fucking baby with this beautiful, evil boy. 

"I am so proud of you, son. Finally I will feel the love of a grandchild," his father said, giving Mark a side eye who looked away quickly.

When they were gone, Jeno stayed with Jaemin until he woke up. His palm was sprawled on his belly, trying to feel the life that was growing inside. Omega wanted this baby to gain more respect as Prince's chief consort and mother of his pup but Jeno dearly, greatly wanted this child for personal reasons. He wanted something that would be all his and Jaemin's. _My cock almost fell off from how much I've fucked and cummed in Jaemin but finally it's all repaying._

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Jaemin murmured, voice raspy and tired. "Our baby already hates you."

"He loves me," Jeno grinned and kissed Jaemin's hand, though omega retreated quickly. "How long have you known you were pregnant?"

"Since the beginning, dumbass. But passing out wasn't a part of plan. I can't believe all the shit I'll have to go through for him." He softly patted his belly and Jeno kissed him through the shirt. "You better think of a name already. It's your kid."

"It's our kid. We will name him together." 

Jaemin rolled his eyes and Jeno squeezed his hand, kissing his palm. They would name all their babies together, would climb the ladder of power together and would stand at the peak side by side because they needed each other to gain what they were desiring too much. Aside from his dreams that carried him to this day, Jeno had another thing he wanted to have now: Jaemin's love. And perhaps he would accept losing the crown but not him and their baby.

Maybe the glistering dome of Star Palace would finally shine on his face, too, with the prettiest omega by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this is the first chapter. Some basic Hurrem habits: power hungry, cruel and ambitious. She's an Ottoman(actually Ukrainian slave girl) who was kidnapped and became the first ever slave to marry Ottoman Sultana, and caused many controversial shit during her reign as a sole Empress of Ottoman, like she had a hand in executions of Suleyman's successor son from another woman and Veziri-Azam of her time lol. Queen shit.
> 
> Whole fic is inspired by her time in Ottoman. I hope you'll like it. Share your thoughts with me, I'm literally dying to sleep rn 😭 
> 
> Stay safe and take care!!
> 
> [new cc](https://curiouscat.qa/melsjeno)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good readings bub!!
> 
> I would like to point I have no idea mpreg works and I don't go in detail about it so...just read lol 😭

If somebody told Jeno that he'd become a father first as his brothers claimed many times, he would punch them in the face and laugh it off with his friends. Haechan would pat his back, joke about him breaking his mighty virginity and breeding an omega, with disdain laughters and sneers. Then there would be Renjun who'd grimace his face and bet his ass that Jeno, the ever prude, would never ever fuck through his virginity, let alone making a baby. A baby of his own. It was expected from him to die alone and virgin, and Jeno would also be lying if he said he didn't think the same. _But here I am._

It'd been three weeks since Jaemin's pregnancy was announced and Jeno had been over the moon, a dumb, dreamy look on his face as he pampered the pinkette who was already so sick of his early dad symptoms. Such threats like _"Fuck off, prince." "I swear I'll poison you." "Don't even think plotting is my only skill."_ even started to sound sweet to him because it was coming from Jaemin, his first spring in long years of solitude, and Jeno doubted he'd even fight if omega simply told him to drink a cup of poison. Why wouldn't he do it? Jaemin gave him so much joy by bursting into his life all of a sudden and turning his world upside down to create a new one. 

Pinkette was carrying their child, his baby. He said their first child would be a boy but Jeno couldn't care less about gender. How would their son look like, Jaemin or him? He hoped he'd look like Jaemin, with gilded eyes and sweet, pretty face with an equally wicked spirit. King threw entertainments and cannoned for the announcement of his first grandchild, waking up the whole city and keeping it alight for days. All of a sudden, Jaemin had become somebody more than a stranger the prince brought to palace. Now he was the chief consort who was bearing prince's seed and that was exactly what Jaemin wanted in order to gain more authority upon palace. Of course, his first conquest had been Jeno and he had no shame playing with him like a ragdoll.

"Jeno, tell servants that I want chicken rice," Jaemin would say while laying on his bed, not letting him into his own bed because he was pregnant now and couldn't put his son in danger as if Jeno planned to kick his belly or something.

Grown even more obedient to Jaemin and his wishes, Jeno stood up and called out servants. While telling servants omega's menu, a sly whine would rise from behind. "No, no. I crave chocolate sauce now."

Jeno had gestured at servant who bowed and turned on her heels but Jaemin screamed once again. "I crave both of them now. Bring me chicken rise with sprinkles of chocolate sauce."

Jeno wondered if disgusted look on servant's face was his own reflection. "As you heard him," he said though, because he barely thought he had a core to oppose Jaemin.

His main target was Star Palace and it began with Lady Eunhye who invited them to a dinner in her chambers, including Taeyong and Mark. Jaemin spent barely an hour getting ready for dinner but somehow, he managed to look more beautiful than everyone with simple makeup and silk dress he chose just to spur Jeno on because seven hells, he looked gorgeous. His pretty long legs, tight tan skin, his belly that would swell sweetly with their baby. Jaemin thought this baby was a way to power but for Jeno, it was the root of their family. Before leaving, pinkette came to make up the collar of his tunic but there was nothing to fix. When those bleak eyes turned to him, Jeno knew omega was planning something for the night.

"Your brothers are quite close as they have been raised together. They are all about sweet, fucking dumb ideas about ruling the kingdom together but we shall show them it won't be like that," he said with a little sneer, exuding his disgust over their enemy and how badly he wanted to destroy them. Jaemin was the only one who could do it. 

"What will we do?"

Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jeno's neck but his hands were rough as they tugged at his hair. A fire in his eyes that burned up everyone without mercy and remorse. Boys like him set the world on fire and enjoyed the flames because he was the fire itself. "Follow my lead at dinner. You'll know what you are supposed to do when I start my play."

"Don't put yourself in danger," Jeno warned, knowing how much of a menace Lady Eunhye was. "Remember who you're talking to. She's nothing like she seems."

Jaemin raised a condescending brow that didn't leave much to go against. He knew who he was dancing with, and he was the only brave one to actually match their steps and take them down. There was power in his dark eyes enough to bring the world down at his feet: enough fire to put the hell to shame and never in his twenty years of presence, Jeno would have imagined having an ally like Jaemin who promised him the crown. It was more for omega's own thirst for power but still, he was plotting to get him on throne.

Perhaps it was why Jeno, ever so emotional, got attached to this pinkette omega so quickly as if he was bound to adore him, maybe he was. It was hard not to love Jaemin when he acted, looked and talked like this. A young man who was aware of his beauty, intelligence and strength and unlike great heroes who used such qualities to save the kingdom, Jaemin used it for his advance and it made him so unbearably human. A very bad one at that but weren't most of humans this way?

In this Star Palace of no clouds and rains, he despised ugly smiles of people. There was nothing to be happy about: entire palace was built on the lament of innocent omega concubines. Sometimes he couldn't even fathom the fact that his father and brothers genuinely thought all the omegas thrived to become their whores, amount of arrogance and superiority was intoxicating. If they could see beyond their biased, sickening sight, they would have taken notice of painful tears of consorts that were forced in a Harem to serve alphas. Jeno experienced what those people went through firsthand by his mother. _When I become the King, I will rescind Imperial Harem and no omega will be slave again._

Hooking arms with Jaemin and walking up to Queen's floor was dramatic but also refreshing. Guards opened big, granite door for them and Jeno didn't miss the way pinkette kept eyeing whole place with calculating eyes. While looking straight at a wall, he was probably choreographing next ten years of their future as alpha had concluded. Nana was as pretty as he was deadly and such boys like him were a menace to society but it was delightful to watch this cold, controlling and clever omega contemplating every possible way to earn the throne of power he desperately wanted.

"Jeno, Jaemin, welcome," Lady Eunhye greeted them, bright eyes flickering on their interlocked hands and across Jaemin's face. Prince had speculated that bad people recognized each other at first look, as silent flames began igniting within the eye contact of two smartest omegas he'd seen. Jeno yanked at pinkette's hand and gestured him to kneel, as he was just a chief consort in the presence of legal queen. But Jaemin barely bowed, putting on a sweet smile and touching his belly afterwards.

"Excuse me, your Majesty. I've been getting quite spasms lately. You must know how pregnancy feels, as you've given birth to two powerful alphas."

Jeno was surprised at the way he talked and behaved but well, it was Jaemin. He could start flying next moment and alpha doubted he'd judge his skills. Lady Eunhye slightly narrowed her blue eyes but it went unnoticed by his sons. Taeyong hadn't even congratulated him on his parentage news, still mad with him. It caused a sparkle of rage inside Jeno but he kept it quiet, as he always did because no matter how he reacted, those people would find a way to make themselves right. For perfect highborns like them, a mistake couldn't even be mentioned even though it was elephant in the room. _Stay quiet and shall your head remain where it's._ Basic function of foodchain where highborn alphas ruled. Lowborn alphas were only allowed in military and even they had more rights than most of omegas simply for being alphas. 

Dinner continued silent except a few times Mark asked Jaemin questions about pregnancy and how it felt and then how two of them fell in love. Jeno almost choked on his food, blushing red but pinkette punched him hard under the table. _Don't be too obvious, you imbecile_ , he could practically heat omega insult him. While he was wiping his mouth, Jaemin dreamily blinked his eyes, sending shy, lovesick looks that were way too real but he knew better than believing in pinkette's games. 

"Well, Jeno is my prince in shining armour. He rescued me from slavers and has been nothing but kind and sweet to me. Until he came into my life, I never knew such alphas existed."

Taeyong snorted spitefully, shoving his fork roughly. Lady Eunhye shot him a look, even if it were her sons, she hated interruption and disrespect. Only reason for this was that she raised them to be highborns in a palace full of slaves and lowborns and the idea of her sons acting up killed her. _Perhaps it is where we should start,_ Jeno thought, sharing a look with Jaemin whose eyes didn't miss a scene. They were thinking the same thing. Omega had told him that Taeyong was way too sharp and tough right now, easy to manipulate and rile up. _Make your move._

"What is so funny, Taeyong? Jeno asked, gaining a look of adamant from said boy. "It's not our fault you've failed at starting a loving family and are now stuck with somebody you don't love."

Taeyong gritted his teeth. "Knocking up a slave isn't as great as you think it is," he said with spite, just to spur him on, push him over edge and make him do something out of limits but Jaemin had warned him about such things. _While fightings cold-blooded monsters, you have to become one of them._

Jeno smiled, his famous trademark eye smile with little crescents and constellations. He knew it annoyed his brother when he breathed out angrily. "At least I'm happy unlike you, brother."

"Hey, hey," Mark got in, trying to dissipate grey clouds that were full acidic of downpour. _Rain and trap us in agony_ , perhaps years of bottled pent-ups could only pass if he got to roar at his enemy. "Stop being disrespectful in mother's presence, it's such a shame."

Lady Eunhye was looking at him when Jeno turned to her, and he kept the eye contact fearlessly. She was so calm and coldblooded at the moment, nothing exuded from a chink. He doubted there was even one. Star Palace was a dangerous one, you would look away for a second and fall into a trap or a traitor's blade would cut you open. Most of time, everything was way too exposed under the glowing dome of sky and it would be obvious whose hand was clad in blood when a murder happened. It wasn't rare that Queen Eunhye, Lead Lady of Imperial Harem, chose consorts herself to prepare and serve her sons in bed. If omegas failed to satisfy her alpha sons, a darkness would trail after the victim until cornering and annihilating them. 

They not only bought and raped those concubines, also killed them. Murdered literal kids for being unable to give pleasure to her gross alpha sons. What they'd been doing to these consorts was way more heartrending in detail. Jeno felt too indignant for everything those people were doing, had done and would do again in future because their wheel never stopped. It had to be stopped. 

"I've accepted Lady Eunhye's invitation with joy because no man can touch my ecstasy right now. But I see that our brotherhood was weak enough to be ruined by personal beef that stayed way behind," Jeno said, standing up. Without getting told, Jaemin also followed him and snuggled close to his arm. Mark was looking at him with sad, pitiful eyes while Taeyong chose to keep his eyes trained on table. "Thank you for dinner, milady. Don't call me to such events again, though."

When they were out of Queen's chambers and walking somewhere their feet took them, Jaemin pulled at his arm and forced him to stop on his tracks. Breathing deeply, Jeno cleared his throat and looked at pinkette's unimpressed face. "What? Was it too bad?"

"This will take a little longer than I expected but it's under my control. Sooner or later, I always get what I want." 

Jeno stared at his beautiful face. "Will you kill them?"

His question made Jaemin quirk a brow. After shooting Jeno a scrutinizing look that raised goosebumps all over the alpha, omega leaned a hand on his chest and pushed him against the wall. Under starry night of glass dome, he was even more breathtaking, so mouthwatering that Jeno felt heat crawl between his legs. 

""Shh. These walls are haunting souls. They are in pain and want others to experience the same, too. Don't give them a reason to harm us," he whispered, licking a stripe over Jeno's earlobe. "Queen called us because she wanted to do her first test about our relationship but it didn't go as she expected. Her sons are acting out of habit and she hates it, her priority will be taking care of your brother before she comes at us."

Jeno suppressed a shiver as Jaemin's skilled hand grazed against his crotch. It took a moment for pinkette's words to seep through his hazy mind in such a delirious state. "And?"

"I shall meet this Lord Yuta before her attention is back on us. I should learn the reason he works with her." He shrugged, a devilish smirk on his face. "Perhaps queen feels quite lonely because her husband fucks other omegas. We omegas are not as innocent as you alphas try to make us be."

Jeno scowled, dumbfounded. Could it be real? Why wouldn't it be? These people did everything for power, including sacrificing their body and honour. "What's your plan with Yuta?" He asked, curling an arm around Jaemin's waist and pulling him even closer. Omega did let him do whatever he wanted, and Jeno was bold only because the other retreated when he didn't want more. They worked almost flawlessly together it was fascinating, as if Jaemin was a remnant that came from a past he didn't remember but knew deep in his bones.

"I will meet him myself, you don't have to get involved with it. In fact, try to stay away from them with your best. You shouldn't be a suspect in their eyes."

Jeno nodded. Then Jaemin pulled them to chambers and stripped him quickly, slotting their lips together. Kissing him was like stumbling through heaven, warm feeling of first sunrise and soft autumn breeze that stroked his hair. He was fervent but for Jeno, his fire had become something unique. Their lips were very bruised and swollen these days and it was solely because of each other. Jaemin's pretty lips with sweet flavour. Plump and pink lips that grabbed Jeno's and made him forget the world as he engulfed his entire presence in a music of dominance and pleasure. When Jaemin roughly pushed him onto bed, Jeno helplessly moaned and kneaded at his hips.

"You are pregnant, be a good boy for once," he inhaled, though choked ruefully as Jaemin rutted against him. Corner of his mouth curled in a sneer that made Jeno blush with embarrassment, a frequent emotion that came within being in radar of this evil pinkette.

"Being a good boy isn't my thing. I'm made of sparkles, light them up."

Jeno moaned louder. Fuck. "I will always let you blow your fire across my face."

"Can you handle my fire, Prince?" Jaemin asked with a small, playful voice, yanking his pants off and grabbing base of his cock harshly. Innocence of his face was entirely different from the sinister of his looks. 

"I've seen such fires, none of them felt as good as you did. I've accepted everything you have for me. Burning in you can only bring joy to my existence."

Jaemin halted only for a second, dark eyes narrowing suspiciously as he looked up and down Jeno. He was way too closed-up, emotionally-constipated and heavily traumatized that he couldn't even realize somebody, an alpha, was interested in him in a good way. Whatever he lived in his old life, it didn't remain a good memory. It left a huge mark on him.

"You talk way too much," he said instead, folding the dress on his belly and quickly sinking down on Jeno's cock. Despite the need to talk further and dig omega's past, he was easily deceived by hot feeling that enveloped him sweetly. Jaemin's hole always welcomed him nicely. As omega shamelessly bounced on his cock with their baby in his belly, Jeno felt like losing his his mind. It was a fever dream, a fucking dream that got him over the moon. Together, they danced over broken pieces of glass without stopping. With every bounce of Jaemin's hips and Jeno's thrusts, they planted their own hell garden in this stranger place. 

Jaemin wrapped his poisonous branches around Jeno, who accepted his everything fearlessly, entered his heart and shattered it. He dripped his own venom onto Jeno until they were breathing each other, until their blood started flowing together. Everytime their lips met, their veins erupted likes little volcanos. Jaemin's beautiful face promised heaven but he was a hell carved out of raw power. Jeno chose to wash in his feverish waters deliriously instead of waiting before heaven's doors which would never open for someone like him.

There was no heaven for someone like Jeno, hands of blood and destruction, eyes of revenge and hatred. 

Jaemin pulled out his cock and before Jeno had time to whine, he took him in his mouth and sucked him until alpha began spurting cum. He came deep down omega's hot throat, eyes closing with pleasure and small gasps leaving his mouth. 

"You have strong seed," Jaemin said, lifting his face between Jeno's open legs. He licked his sticky lips with low-lidded eyes, fingertips grazing across his own cock down below. "It is yet another extra point for you."

"You're the spawn of devil," Jeno groaned, and hissed with pain when Jaemin pinched his hipbone with a burning glare. "My apologies. Have you come yet?"

"Shut the fuck up. When will you introduce me to your mother?"

Jeno stared at Jaemin as latter wiped his cum on sheets and pulled down his dress, still settled between his legs as if he owned the place. He did. "I- I don't think that's a good idea. Mother does not like strangers."

Careful, cautious and curious dark eyes with red flakes, like a spark of fire. They were lethal and stern, piercing through whoever he targeted. Everything about Jaemin was a paradox, unpredictable and fickle. How gods did let such a boy, made of sheer strength and intelligence, fall on the surface of earth was a mystery but if had the chance, Jaemin could also play with gods and trick them. He had this way of coaxing events, manipulating people and getting things his own way. 

"I want to see your mother, and I will, whether you come or not," Jaemin said, laying down and stretching his long legs over Jeno's. "I am carrying her grandchild, I'm no stranger anymore."

"You know what I mean."

"I've heard things about your mother, Jeno but I want to see it myself." Dark eyes roamed Jeno's face intently and it was the first time he was too open with how he felt: curious. "I should learn the reason how strongest alpha of kingdom has turned into this."

Jeno frowned. "How am I like?"

"A shrewd. A loser. A dumbass," he chided. "Look at yourself, Jeno. You wasted all these years for nothing, under the shadow of your brothers but I will extinguish them. You will become the King and so will I. Everybody will be where they're supposed to be: below me."

Then weeks began passing quickly, Jaemin's belly became bigger and everyday, only reason Jeno was waking up was because he was going to be a father. A child of world's prettiest omega, his own seed. It was all a sweet dream for him, one that he never imagined happening because in this lonely Star Palace, loving someone and starting a new life never seemed possible. But Jaemin was Jaemin, saturating Jeno's entire being and setting his world ablaze.

Jeno went to check on his mother sometimes, finding his weeping, beautiful mother watching outside with casual dull eyes. It hurt him so badly how accustomed he had grown to that blank state of his mother: crazed and out of her mind. This was the woman who was raped, gave birth to him, caged between same four walls and all Jeno wanted was finding solace to her bleeding pain. If he got to be the King, perhaps he could give his mother everything she couldn't have. Or would it be too late?

She cried when Jeno told her he was expecting his first baby and hugged him for the first time in years, as she avoided initiating physical contact. "Bring my grandchild to me when he is born. Bring to me!" She had exclaimed, happiest Jeno had ever seen her. He nodded with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Jeno grew close with Mark when Taeyong was busy with other things. Layer the base, he reminded himself one day and asked Mark why their brother was gone for too long. Surprised, Mark said it was because he was going to get married. At that, Jeno raised his brows nonchalantly, all the tricks Jaemin taught him.

"I wonder why father chose him for marriage first," he said. "Do you think he'll be crowned the successor?"

Mark looked unsure as he pouted. "I'm not sure, perhaps he will. We will support him no matter what."

Jeno nodded. "I won't lie, I always dreamed of becoming a king and ruling the kingdom but I've found my own essence of life in Jaemin. I desire nothing else. What about you?"

Mark looked surprised. Fluctuatingly, he scratched at his jaw. "I will be Taeyong's banner and rule with him, ride by his side, as we've always dreamed together."

What an idiot, Jeno thought, despite friction of pity he felt for his brother. They were deceived by a mother who wanted infinite power through her sons: sweet lies about ruling together. It was all a lie, brothers killed each other for throne, kings slayed sons who were a threat to their throne. The sole owner of kingdom was only one person, and all others were below him no matter the name and rank. Mark could never be a part of Taeyong's reign. Queen Eunhye just wanted her sons to stand together so they wouldn't fight and end up dead, so she fed them with these lies.

"Why are you here then? Taeyong joins all court meetings but you never do."

Mark frowned at his tone and audacity, then realization dawned on his face. When he looked away with a clench of his jaw, Jeno knew it was a sign. He buried these veiled implications deep under Mark's skin so they would tickle and sting. _You are meant to rule with your brother but they leave you out of everything_. More questions and problems would stir later but for now, Mark would search the reason of his absence in important meetings he's supposed to join along with his brother.

One night, while Jeno was massaging Jaemin's feet on bed, pinkette told him he met Lord Yuta today. "He came to talk to me and congratulate me for pregnancy, and left this bouquet." He gestured at the daisy bouquet, causing Jeno to scowl. 

"You hate daisies," he said, remembering that one time Jaemin broke an expensive, rare perfume bottle because he hated smell of daisies and didn't want it anywhere near his body. Breaking the bottle made the smell spread whole room but it was a way of relieving distress for omega, so Jeno didn't say anything.

Jaemin looked up at him for a second and hummed. "Sharp memory. What was I saying? He definitely fucks Lady Eunhye."

Jeno stopped massaging his feet and gaped at him. "Really?"

"Aye. He fucking wears her ruby, kyanite bracelet. Haven't you noticed until now?"

Ruby kyanite bracelet, the one she never took off her left wrist. Seven hells, _she is fucking him_. "They even got matching bracelets, their bravery is astonishing."

"Considering intelligence level of whole palace, including you, it is not surprising," Jaemin said with blank, slow blink of his long lashes. When his face was bare, shiny, hair messy and tousled, he was the natural endowment of beauty. "I need more proof than a bracelet, though, so I'll keep an eye on both of them. Before I kick him out of his rank, I also need to find a reliable Lord who will serve us good once he becomes new Hand of King."

He seriously had everything planned, it was impressive how tidy and vigorous he worked in order to get what he wanted. Just as Jeno, Jaemin knew achievements just didn't fall onto your lap and you had to fight for it. "Taeyong's wedding will happen within four weeks, all the high lords, ladies and important people will attend. You can find who you're looking for."

Jaemin gave a strict nod. "I'll do some beforehand research first, though. Chinsun is very good at being a sparrow who gets to carry me all informations around the palace."

"She's good at everything she does."

"Enough," Jaemin said, pulling his feet and spreading them around Jeno's folded figure. His swollen belly peeked from thin dress; each day their baby grew more and more and approached them closer. Once Jaemin became the chief consort who gave birth to prince's kid, everything would be much easier for them. King would get more emotionally attached, and easiest way to kill your enemy was being at the center of their heart, as pinkette said. He didn't spare anyone mercy, none deserved. He wanted something and earned it no matter what, no matter consequences and reactions and people he harmed. 

"Did you think of a name for your baby?" Jaemin asked, wiggling his feet and hitting Jeno's waist. It was interesting, the way their bodies never separated but souls yet to meet in middle to get to know each other. Omega did all of this for power while Jeno was falling for him but he didn't want anything else if he could have this. There were boundaries he couldn't surpass within Jaemin but Jeno accepted all of them. He still could touch his pinkette boy, sleep with him, see him everyday and it was a privilege to have all of this.

"Perhaps Minjun. It means handsome, sharp, clever, and talented."

Jaemin snorted. "Sounds like me."

Jeno laughed and stroked omega's bare thigh. "Well, it was the name of my grandfather, the old king. He was a lovely man but he didn't live long enough, died because of a disease when I was four. I still remember him vividly though, because aside from mother, he was the one I spent most of my time together."

"Whatever you choose," Jaemin shrugged. "But next belongs to me."

Next. _We will have another baby._ Thought made him smile dumbly, squeezing Jaemin's soft flesh. _We will have the cutest pups in entire world_. He wouldn't brag about his looks but he was handsome, and needless to say Jaemin was gorgeous. That night, when they once again shared bed and slept together, his heart was heavy but so full, so full of hope and dreams and flowers. Happiness was a slim boy with their baby on his womb and what else could he wish from god? 

Next week, Jeno went to Mark's chambers to do some shit Jaemin ordered and halted once he heard yells overstepping the door. Some of Queen's guards waited in line, faces twisted in a grimace that probably meant this had been going on for a time now. 

"What is happening?" He asked, getting closer to granite door. Most of voices were still muffled but he made out some of them.

"I will fucking attend the meeting, I don't care what you say!" Mark was shouting.

"Your father will be mad with you, stop being so hotheaded!"

"Why does Taeyong attend court meetings but I don't? Aren't I his equal?" 

Jeno raised a brow, suppressing a smirk. It really did work. Slowly, Mark was noticing the imbalance and questioning if why he wasn't involved with the reign like his brother, as their mother claimed all the time. Taking few steps back, Jeno waited until Queen Eunhye had enough of her son and abandoned his chambers in a rush. When their eyes met, her bright eyes shined with rampant anger. She walked on him and hissed at his face. "Stay away from my sons, Jeno. Don't ever think about harming me through my children."

"Why would I do that, milady? It isn't my fault you're disappointing your own sons and they aren't happy about it."

"I'm no dumb, Jeno, neither are you. Stop this, or I'll have to stop you," she threatened, walking past him. Jeno's jaw twitched with anger but he remained his composure, he had endured this woman for twenty years, could do for a little longer. She would be first one to die like the miserable roach she was. 

When he walked into room, Mark was frothing, biting on his reddened nails. He shot him a look. "You were fucking right. They don't let me into court like they do with Taeyong."

"Maybe it's because he's more of a qualified diplomatic," Jeno trailed off, knowing that bitter, jealous look on his brother's face like the back of his hand. He'd witnessed the same look on his own eyes many times, over these two highborn brothers who were supposed to rule, ride and live together. But sole power couldn't be shared. It only belonged to one person.

"Taeyong's only skill is fucking consorts discreetly in halls!" He hissed, full of despise and hatred. "I was the better student in classes, who worked his studies most while Taeyong was skipping classes to climb walls. I deserve a part in court more than him."

Jeno rubbed the back of his nape, trying to look casual. "Then it is because he'll be the King in future, Mark. I don't think you should freak out about it."

"I don't care if he's King. We are supposed to work together. How can we do that when I'm left out of everything at very beginning?"

"But brother," Jeno said, clasping his hands roughly. Mark frowned towards him, venom of his voice still heavy in air. "Only one person gets to be King and of course Taeyong will have more different schedules and tasks than you, as I will as the third son."

Mark stood up harshly and kicked down a table, red wine soaking the carpet wet. "It's not how mother promised things would be," he murmured, confused and anguished. "I'm not anyone's ragdoll, especially not my brother's. He can't just step on me just because he's king."

Jeno palmed his shoulder and squeezed friendly, flashing him an annoying eye-smile. "Nobody will step on you, Mark, you'll just rank different. Our brother wouldn't treat you so badly."

That day, Jaemin who was settled on a chair in front of windows, drinking a warm cup of tea, laughed so hard when Jeno told him what happened. His laugh was almost merry and genuine, if the reason underneath hadn't been start of their enemy's downfall. "I can't believe these idiots really believed they can fucking rule together. Haven't they learned their history in classes?"

"They were shit at studies," Jeno said, reaching out to stroke Jaemin's belly. Their baby, their first son, was growing inside, counting days to join them.

"It's getting more exciting than I expected. Eunhye built their lives firmly and it's hard to take down but not impossible. We've begun by shaking their roots and it's working pretty good." Jaemin gave him an approving look. "Apparently you have a discreet skill of coaxing people. Shall I witness that one day."

"You can say that. How are you feeling?"

"As always. This brat is still too small," Jaemin patted his belly. "He will look like you."

Jeno could swear his eyes beamed. "Are you serious? A small copy of me you're carrying inside," he hummed. "But I wish he looked like you most."

Jaemin shrugged nonchalantly, sipping his tea. "I would be disturbed if you were ugly but thank heavens you aren't."

When Taeyong and Sooyoung's wedding time came, Star Palace was in a joyful rush. As he was supposed to be King, Taeyong was meant to have pups from Sooyoung which Jaemin said they couldn't let it happen.

"More pups, more problems," he said while Jeno was making his hair, applying makeup on his face. He really didn't need any makeup when his bareface was glowing naturally. "No matter how much they try, Sooyoung won't get pregnant, which will fuel the rumors within commoners."

"What rumors?"

Jaemin flashed a smirk that's so devilish Jeno felt familiar creepiness beat his skin. "That Taeyong is an alpha who can't even make children. That he's sterile, a failure at being an alpha. It will both annoy and anger your brother."

How the fuck could Jaemin even think of these? Making someone sterile, how would that work? Seeing the questions in his eyes, pinkette pointed at silver necklace he was wearing. A pretty, weird necklace with six small tubes. "I will pour these into their drinks. Next two months, until they are completely broken."

"What are those?" Jeno carefully asked, knowing that pinkette was quite involved with magic and potions. Pink haired boys were witches, his mother had been right. Jaemin didn't answer and his silence was enough of an respond. He let him do whatever he wanted because in the end, he could be the one who won the fight of throne. 

After they both dressed, admittedly very matching in red and black clothes, Jaemin didn't forget ordering him to stand by Mark. _Play with him until he is what we want him to be: outraged and envious_. This wedding would also be another eye opener for him because everybody was going to treat Taeyong better than others since he was the untitled Crown Prince. Once again, Mark would witness that ruling together had always been a lie to keep them together. Perhaps if Queen Eunhye simply raised them by explaining their real ranks and tasks within royalty, Mark wouldn't be like that today but his disappointment was their weapon. They were going to forge him until he's their sharp edge.

Crown Prince's wedding was nothing less expected, as fireworks and cannons didn't stop blowing since morning. Wedlock was done in a room of temple with priests and spouses, it was a short and lofty event supported by gods. When Jeno and Jaemin attented the entertainments at backyard, Taeyong and Sooyoung were already legally married.

"First ones," pinkette murmured by his side while walking up to high platform where newly married couple sat. "Distract them."

"Gifts are ready," Jeno said, looking back at Haechan and Renjun who carried heavy trunks, wedding presents. When they stood in front of platform, Sooyoung bowed at him with respect and Jaemin did the same to Taeyong. "May your wedding last long and happy, brother. I know this is a good start for your bright future."

Taeyong looked at him under lashes thickly, then sighed and got off his chair to hug him. While they were hugging tightly, Jeno saw from the corner of his eyes that his omega was on action, as smooth and clean as always. 

"I apologize for my behaviours last weeks," he said, slightly embarrassed but never too much. They never found wrong in their doings. He looked at Jaemin. "Congratulations on your pregnancy. I guess we will join you soon."

With that, Sooyoung flushed red and ducked her head low and Jeno let out a sympathetic chuckle just to get his brother's approval. Be natural. _If you get too much wrong attention for upsetting your brothers, it might become a problem for us_ , Jaemin had told him. 

"Imagine us raising our pups together," Jeno said, and despite his smile, he was grimacing so hard inside. He would never let these men anywhere near his children. _They destroyed me enough, it won't happen to my family._ "Please accept our presents for both of you. Jaemin chose perfect things for you, milady."

"Thank you very much, both of you," Sooyoung said softly. "I trust in Jaemin's taste."

"You won't be disappointed, milady," Jaemin said with a pretty smile. After they left the couple since many other lords and ladies were waiting to submit their presents, Jeno pulled them to the throne his father was sitting alone at the highest platform, talking to Lord Yuta and Lord Kun. 

"Exalted," he announced, bowing respectfully. Then he shot Yuta a look. "Are we interrupting something?" 

"Far from it," his father said, looking pleased with himself for finally cleaning his son's reputation. Little did he know, that his reputation was going to sullied worse now. "Have you seen Mark anywhere? He has been absent since morning."

Jeno and Jaemin shared a discreet look, though it didn't go unnoticed by Yuta's sharp eyes. 

"He is probably drunk his ass off somewhere, let me find and bring him, Exalted," Jeno said. His father refused.

"No need for that. He's a grown alpha, if he fails at fulfilling his duties it's his fault."

When they left King's side, Yuta came after them and looked at him with those annoying eyes. If King knew he was fucking his wife, oh god, whole garden would be painted in bloodshed. Jeno couldn't wait to see that.

"What a lovely couple outfit, your Grace," he hummed, though his eyes a little lingered on Jaemin and Jeno harshly stepped forward. His sudden movement with rising pheromones made people around halt uneasily, but he couldn't care less. Jaemin's hand was warm and sweaty around his own. Yuta looked at him with surprised, darkened eyes, an instinct against an alpha who challenged him. 

"Next time your eyes linger on him, I will flay your skin and hang it outside the palace," he hissed, painfully honest and serious. "I'm not like my father, Yuta, I don't share my omega."

That instant shock of exposure on Yuta's eyes was delirious to watch, way too thrilling. When Jaemin chuckled dangerously behind him, he looked even more shocked and cornered. Jeno could speculate the battlefield inside his mind right now and it was nice to see this mighty man fall apart pitifully before his eyes. 

"I like this version of him better, like a scared cat, quivering pitifully," Jaemin said with delight, hugging Jeno's arm and pulling him away from older man. Nobody had noticed their little affair before, and even if they did, they wouldn't dare voicing it out. A Queen and highest ranked Lord, not a match to mess with. But Jeno and Jaemin were a way better match, they just didn't happen to know that.

"Have fun, milord. You seem to need that," Jeno said, humiliation heavy in his voice and left with Jaemin. Hours later, when the wedding still kept going, he met Lady Eunhye's eyes from across the field, eyes dark and tense with sprinkles of fear. Swallowing down his wine, Jeno smiled her way and turned to Jaemin who was eating his third cake that day. Since he was pregnant, his appetite was thriving. "Do you think she'll do anything to us?"

"Not yet," Jaemin said, as if he knew what was going on inside her head. "She wants to be sure if we really know and keep it quiet until we make another move. Attacking us out of the blue would be a disadvantage for her."

"Mark is still absent. Where is he?"

Jaemin shot him a look, cheeks full and swollen with cake. He was so fucking cute munching on food as if he hadn't eaten anything in months. "He'll do his own flashy appearance tonight."

"I won't ask how you know this," Jeno said, eyes roaming around. Taeyong and Sooyoung were still busy with people who came to present their gifts and compliments, King was talking with his lords, Lady Eunhye was speaking to guests, all pretty normal moments. What could Mark do to ruin this ordinance? Answer was soon revealed, while Jaemin was ordering servants around to bring him whatever he craved. Taeyong and Sooyoung were doing their first dance, a traditional dance of alphas and omegas, leaving everyone awestruck under full moon and starry night.

"How boring," Jaemin yawned. "I would dance better than this."

Jeno was sure his eyes beamed. Image of Jaemin dancing with his beautiful, lithe body excited him, causing a blush rise high up his neck. Leaning closer, he let his breath fan across pinkette's cheek. "Can you dance for me one day?" He asked shyly but avid, drawing the latter's attention. Dark eyes slyly grazed his face and soft hands grabbed Jeno's chin roughly.

"If you act like a good boy, you may get rewarded," he whispered sensually. Thank god it was already night and all the eyes were on dancing couple so they couldn't see Jeno's naughty hands cupping Jaemin's lightly swollen breasts, ripping a moan out of him. He really was sensitive here. Twisting his nipples harshly, causing pinkette to gasp and suck in his breath, Jeno smiled proudly. It was amazing to know he also had this maddening effect on Jaemin, though nothing compared to the way omega had him wrapped around his pinkie. His hand cupped Jeno's cock through the pants, squeezing roughly. While they were busy getting heated in the middle of royal wedding, Mark came loudly much to Jeno's chagrin because making out in open field was quite exciting.

"My dear brother Taeyong!" 

Everyone turned to clearly drunk alpha who stumbled into area and the music stopped in a heavy beat. Jaemin and Jeno retrieved their hands, watching the scene unravel. This is the first sparkle, he told himself. _Pain is a moment but public humiliation is worse than suffering for those people._ From the way Taeyong looked around nervously and approached his brother, he knew it would be a night nobody could forget for a completely different reason.

"Brother, I'm not late for wedding night, right? We're brothers, we have to share our omegas as we've done in the past," Mark said, making everyone gasp and whisper between each other. _Let the rumors grow bigger._

"You're drunk, Mark. Get out of here!" Taeyong pushed him but it angered Mark who had been under his shadow for a while. Lunging forward, he punched him in the face and Jeno felt Jaemin poke him whilst guests screamed.

"Go," he hissed and Jeno was on his feet immediately. Before Taeyong could attack back, he got in between and tried to calm his brother down. Their eyes were burning feverishly, alpha pheromones clogging the air.

"He's out of his mind, don't cause another scene," Jeno said, gesturing Jaehyun and Doyoung to come take Mark. King was watching from his throne, a scowl etched deep on his face that was highlighted with disappointment. He wasn't even moving to interfere his sons beating each other in royal wedding.

"Mark!" Queen Eunhye came in her fluffy, plump dress, shouldering everyone on her way. She tried to cup her son's face but Mark retreated, spitting on ground. "Let's get inside, my handsome boy. Please stop-"

"Stop what? Stop crashing my brother's wedding? Stop ruining his rise as crown prince? You have promised both of us the same glory but I don't see shit for myself!" Mark yelled, veins popping on his forehead scarily. "I won't stay back and sit pretty while Taeyong gets to own everything I'm meant to have!"

"The fuck are you talking about?" Taeyong yelled and Jeno had to use more of his strength to keep him back, roughly twisting his arm back. Over his shoulder, he saw Sooyoung's traumatized face and felt horrible for this innocent girl who had to get into this fucked up family. "Nobody fucking belittles you, Mark. It's you who does this to yourself and it's not my fault you aren't good enough!"

"Enough!" Queen Eunhye hissed out, gesturing Jaehyun and Doyoung to drag Mark out of yard forcefully. As he was taken away, silence fell upon like a slate breath of nightmare, freezing them on their spots for a few minutes. Taeyong's raging, red face, Eunhye's ashamed, upset eyes, King's disgusted, judging gaze and disappointment of guests. All of it washed over him with cold waters and woke him up from his stance, hands falling from Taeyong's chest and swinging at sides. With his movement, his father rose high from throne and walked up with ground-shaking steps.

"The wedding is over!" He shouted, making everyone jolt with fear. "Evacuate my palace immediately!"

As guests began scurrying, King approached them and talked through his teeth. "Take your wife to chambers and do your duty as her alpha. I'm disappointed in all of you."

"I didn't even do anything, he attacked me!" Taeyong protested as if his purpose was exploding their father out of raw rage. Jeno elbowed him to stop acting up, heartbeat thrumming in his ears.

"Do as your father orders!" Queen Eunhye said. It took a while to send him off but eventually Taeyong held Sooyoung's hand and went to palace. When Jeno looked around, guests were leaving quickly. They just caused the greatest drama of entire continent and its echo wouldn't die down easily. His eyes found dark ones across the garden, Jaemin raising an arrogant brow that showed his delight and enthusiasm.

"Jeno, take your leave with your omega as well," King commanded and Jeno complied, bowing respectfully before running towards Jaemin. They left the garden hand in hand, quickly walking into Star Palace that was already shaking with aftereffects of Mark's outburst.

"This was way better than I expected, he fucking punched him," Jaemin said, laughing shamelessly. He was godly when stars reflected on his face, painting him silver-blue. "The odds are with us, prince. We will get through this."

"What if Marks tells something about me?" Jeno asked, gesturing guards to open the door to his chambers. Once they were inside safe walls, he let out a deep sigh and tousled his hair nervously. He couldn't know what Mark would say and if it'd effect him somehow. They were taking such big risks that kept him at the edge, always tense and lethargic. To fight his enemy, he should be full of energy and strength but all of this was pressuring him greatly.

"Can you stop being so pathetic? Everything is under my control," Jaemin rolled his eyes, patting his belly and sitting on the bed. "Instead of battling unnecessary anxiety, come undress me."

Jeno did as he told, kissing Jaemin's bare belly that was slowly growing bigger with their kid. Only reason he was heeding this whole plotting was because of this very boy and baby, dream of a life he never imagined having but fate spoiled him way too much all at once. Perhaps, even gods detested his state of misery and sent this gorgeous boy to him. If they did, Jeno could spend a good portion of his day praying in their temples. 

"I will make you my Exalted and we will raise our pups to be happiest, mightiest and strongest children in the world," Jeno promised, quite adamant. He wouldn't use his children for power, he wouldn't be like Lady Eunhye. Entirety of this wheel was going to change before it could touch and harm his family. _Nothing is taking this from me._ When he looked up, Jaemin's eyes were luster and opaque, his skin looked as if made of porcelain. He wasn't made of it, he was made of sheer power and raw steel.

"Sleep, Jeno," he said, almost soft and who was he to refuse?

Following day, Jeno woke up earlier and dressed up to go visit his mother. She must be curious about yesterday's event which he also needed to delve into. He had no doubt that his father didn't pity Mark and taught him a painful lesson, he just wished he wouldn't be getting the end of stick. His mother was sipping fruit tea when he came in, smiling at her beautiful face. 

"Jeno, come, come here!" She exclaimed, patting her side. As he stepped forward to settle down, the door opened harshly and revealed Jaemin in his morning attire, swollen belly peeking out. A loud gasp and sound of glass breaking. " _Witch_."

His mother had stood up, fisted hands swaying down as her slender body weakly quivered. Eyes of fear and awe, looking straight into Jaemin's dark orbs. 

"Why did you come here?" Jeno hissed, then approached his mother and grabbed her hands, though widened blue eyes didn't leave pinkette omega. "Mom, Jaemin is my chief consort, the one who's pregnant with my pup. He wasn't supposed to be here."

"Since Jeno wasn't introducing us, I decided to make an attempt to meet you, milady," Jaemin said, marching the room as if he owned it. His eyes looked down at spilled tea, pouting unconsciously. "Fruit tea isn't good for you. I suggest hibiscus or echinacea tea."

"Jaemin," he warned, protective over his mother who was too defenseless against this world. "You are making her uneasy. Please get out."

Jaemin watched him quietly, taking in his expression and behaviour then looked back at her. "Your son loves you so much that he even talks back at me. How lucky you are."

His mother blinked at him, getting lax under his hands. Slowly, he helped her sit down and called Minji to clean up the mess. Pinkette also settled on a chair across the sofa and crossed his legs, dark eyes not missing a particle of dust that flew in air. Weird tension between them was uncomfortable but for a reason, his mother had grown curious of Jaemin as she didn't take her eyes off him. 

"I know where witches like you come from," she said with a shaky voice, piquing Jeno's interest. What was she saying? "Witches that come from across the sea with ships, witches that are fickle and dangerous. But you won't hurt my son."

"I'm doing my best to protect and get him the throne, maybe if your son wasn't such an idiot it would have been easier." Jaemin fixed Jeno with a pointed look. "You might not trust me and I don't need your trust anyways. We both know what we're doing."

"You do, don't you," she sputtered, eyes focused on Jaemin's belly. Her eyes glowed innocently. "Is it my grandchild? Is it really yours?"

"Yes, mom, it's our baby," Jeno said, smiling at her. "Jaemin is carrying our pup. You will meet him soon."

"Not that soon." Jaemin rolled his eyes, hand resting on his belly. "Your son expects me to give birth the moment I get pregnant."

"Did I say something like that? I'm a patient man," Jeno protested, flaunting himself but pinkette couldn't care less.

"Alphas are always this way," his mother said sadly, eyes spacing out under the weight of her past life. Raped, tormented, traumatized. _What had they done to my beautiful, innocent mother_? Squeezing her hand lightly to show that he was here, by her side, no matter what happened, Jeno smiled at her when she looked up with glassy eyes. She blinked once and her memory wafted again. "Oh, Jeno. I think somebody offered me hibiscus tea."

"I'll tell Minji to make you one," he said gently, caressing top of her hand.

When they were out of her chambers, staring into his eyes, Jaemin announced coldly. "Change of plans. Queen Eunhye will be the last one to die. She will only die in pain and solitude after witnessing how her kingdom has fallen."

Jeno halted. "What do you mean?"

"They have trapped you and your mother into this life while they happily swing in their safe heaven. I will reduce her heaven to hell and her demise will be way more painful than what you've gone through."

"I don't need your pity," Jeno said with honesty. Last thing he wanted from Jaemin was him feeling bad for his life. "Please don't disturb her like that again. She may get way too crazed and maniac sometimes."

"I would never harm her," Jaemin stated sharply, true to his words. He always did what he said. "As you desire for now, I will not visit her again. But you can't keep her locked behind walls forever."

"Do you think I'm the one who does that? She can't get out herself, she can't even pour herself a glass of water without fearing she'll break something and whipped for it."

Jaemin scowled with disapproving eyes. "You are also another reason she can't get out. You only support her current situation of misery, you don't do anything to encourage her to leave this behind. Something that suits a coward like you."

"Don't talk over me and my mother, you don't know anything. None of you have any idea of what we've been through," Jeno spat, childish tears pricking at his eyes. Tears didn't fix anything and if it did, everything would have already been perfect since he had been continuously crying since childhood. It wasn't up one person to change his life and lead new one, they all lived in the same circle and couldn't move anywhere without others letting first. In his case, nobody ever let them out of their spot, forcing them to anchor on the reason of their longtime suffering.

Jaemin grimaced. "Fuck off, Jeno. You're a fucking idiot." Then he left with angry steps. After his departure, Jeno strolled through halls to dissolve his sorrow and come back to his senses. He had to meet up his father to learn what had happened. 

When he reached King's floor, guards told him Lord Kun and Lady Erin were inside, important members of Court. Not wanting to endure their political rants in the morning, Jeno headed towards Mark's chambers and got in quietly once guards didn't say anything.

"Mark?" He called out, looking around the messy, stinky place. This room probably didn't see the face of a servant for days. "Where are you? You could be lying under this heap of filth and I would have no idea."

A groan. Then a kick by the bed. "I'm here."

Mark was laying on floor next to his bed, bathrobe resting on his fully naked body. He smelled of mead and beer, still in the haze of drunkenness. Slumping on the bed, Jeno watched him with bland eyes. King apparently didn't punish him which was enough interesting. Mark's gold eyes bored through his ruby orbs sheepishly.

"I caused such a scene, didn't I?" A nod from Jeno and Mark laughed bitterly. "Then I did fucking amazing. It isn't easy to waste me in a second. This kingdom is my right as much as Taeyong's."

The natural, simple way of them always leaving out Jeno and acting like he meant nothing was the exact reason red eyed alpha had no mercy for them. They deserved what he was dreaming about them: empty, dead and out of his path to power. "You're right but it's not how you do this. You just attract bad reviews from people."

"What can I do? Even mother supports Taeyong as if I am not right here." Mark gritted his teeth. "It isn't how I imagined our lives would be, it's not what she promised both of us."

"It's kind of your fault too. Power is power, it cannot be divided and shared. The crown isn't for children who dream of equality and peace within family and kingdom."

Mark let his words sink deep and rubbed his face, sighing deeply, so troubled and soulful. "I don't know what I should do. I feel remorseful for harming Taeyong but I can't give up on my dreams. This is all I know."

Jeno chewed on his bottom lip tentatively. "I won't say anything, as both of you are my brothers and I can't take sides. You should be able to decide what to do and draw the path you want to take."

Before he left, Mark squeezed his shoulder and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Jeno. You've been the only one by my side ever since I was abandoned."

How dramatic. Power was everything these boys knew, and Jeno hadn't even felt a straw of it yet. Even without tasting the wine of power, he was also another addict of it. At dinner time, he went to his room with a beautiful bracelet he ordered for Jaemin and begged for his forgiveness at his feet. Pinkette sneered at his attempts and pushed him away with a foot on his chest, but Jeno hugged his leg and rested his forehead on his growing belly.

"Don't turn your back on me and leave me alone in this dark haven, Jaemin. Pour upon me with your flames until I'm reduced to ashes."

"You are one big moron, Lee Jeno," Jaemin said but pulled him up and latched their lips together. As they kissed in dim light of chambers, he promised himself that all the light in the world would shine for his family. Each day it got harder to stay sane in Star Palace. Predators watched over every breath he took and observed why he did this and that. They all looked for a vulnerable moment to bring him down but Jeno had enough of being one of their preys. Now it was time to become a monster and fight them relentlessly until they were all buried below his feet.

From now on, the dawns were only born for him. The sun only rose thanks to Jaemin's existence. Birds sang just for his baby's ears. Without Jeno's permission, the wind wouldn't blow, the waters wouldn't flood. Without his will, the days wouldn't end, the nights wouldn't start. With a sweep of his eyes, rain would pour down and the weather would clear up next moment. The fire would ignite and they would walk over it without burning. 

For twenty years, Jeno tried not to lose against his enemy. From now on, he was fighting back to win this war.

Next weeks were only in their favour because as anticipated, Taeyong was failing at impregnating his wife, which frustrated both him, Sooyoung, King and Queen. Rumors began shaking the palace and overflowed high walls, reaching the ear of commoners that mocked Prince Taeyong for being a defective alpha. Meanwhile, Jaemin and Jeno were gaining more respect and attention. Omega's belly kept growing, showing everybody that he was indeed carrying prince's strong seed inside of him. His morning cramps and daytime exertions started happening more and more as approximately four months passed since his pregnancy. Jeno never forgot to keep fresh water and sweet biscuits for him next to bed because sometimes pinkette chose to spend his entire day laying down.

The crack at the root was slight but it was there. Mark and Taeyong had grown distanced, though not hostile because years of strong brotherhood didn't topple over all of a sudden. It's why Jeno knew he had to be patient and smart, following Jaemin's orders and avoiding his own fueled desires to do more. _Nothing we wish just drop on our laps, we shall give the best fight to get what we want_ , pinkette had said.

Relationship between them was strange but not uncomfortable, at least they were closer than before. Perhaps it was the attachment of a baby who belonged to both of them, or the fact that Jeno made it so clear that he liked omega too much and latter decided to pity him. He seemed to enjoy Jeno's presence most of time, apart from some frequent occurrences that he kicked him out for disturbing or annoying him. Since he was pregnant, alpha was quite careful to not let his boy drown in a whirlpool of distress and these frequent times became really, really rare. Mostly, they were sharing a bed, massaging each other or sloppily making out. They couldn't go all in but new wet, hot cavern Jeno's cock liked to be in was Jaemin's big, smart mouth. There may or may not be some teeth marks on his cock, courtesy of pinkette's cute bunny teeth, but he still wouldn't change it for anything else.

When fifth month came, through Chinsun, Jaemin revealed a rumor and it was the last straw for scandalised Lee family. Jeno found himself in Throne Hall with usual squad, but this time King was breaking the table in half for the humiliation and shame his son had brought.

"You fail at impregnating an omega and also call a witch to fix you? How more embarrassing can you get!" He was yelling, like a lion's roar, washing over them roughly. Jeno looked at Taeyong discreetly; his red face, gritted teeth, pained eyes. As Jaemin had commanded, other potions were also poured in their drinks and it was finished. Jeno felt nothing for the fact that he had made two young people turn sterile and infertile for his own ambitions.

"I-I didn't know what to do, father. I was dazed by-"

"Stop talking!" King cut him off, looking more raged. Even Lady Eunhye was quiet, eyes trained on marble floor as she clenched her fists. It was small but disappointment in Taeyong was here. Perhaps she was thinking that she should have chosen Mark to get the throne, if things did get a worse turn, she'd replace Taeyong and crown Mark. It was all a matter of time.

"Return to your chambers, I don't want to see your face until another command!" 

Taeyong ducked his head low and stormed out of throne hall in a rush. When Jeno looked up, Lord Yuta was watching him sternly. After the confession in wedding, they never talked face to face again. Jeno let the man indulge in possible scenarios and look for a hole to get in once he was exposed.

"Mark!" King said in a sharp breath. Acting like a decent son, who took too long to get forgiven by their father after his notorious incident, Mark came forward with a graceful bow. _He'll get married too, father is searching for ways to save his family's reputation._ "You shall be married with Chenle, son of Lady Erin. An omega boy, much prettier than you deserve."

Jeno almost snorted. His father could be ridiculous at some moments, no denying. Once they were out of throne hall, Mark jumped in air and punched him softly, his happiness overflowing. "This is a brand new chance for me, Jeno! I will prove my father that I'm a responsible, great alpha who can be considered to get the crown. Also Chenle is so fucking cute, I definitely hit the jackpot."

"Congratulations," he said, knowing that Jaemin wouldn't let his joy last long. "Don't ruin this chance and use it smartly."

"Hey, do you think Taeyong is really sterile?" Mark asked quietly while walking the halls under open dome. The day was sweet today, blue sky adorned with pretty fluffy clouds that Jaemin loved. Contrast to person he was, pinkette loved simple things like the sky, stars and flowers. Quite often, he perched on the chair next to window and watched outside in a way that reminded Jeno his dear mother. He was visiting her on some occasions, telling her new things about Jaemin's pregnancy. Once she even asked what he was going to name their baby.

"Minjun, name of my grandfather. You liked him."

Recognition dawned on her face and created a smile. He was one of the rare people who was too kind with his mother, too sad he had to die early and leave her in the middle of vultures. "That's very sweet of you, Jeno. Minjun sounds good but what if it's a girl?"

Jeno had smiled and kissed her hand. "Then it's going to be your name, my beautiful mother."

Next month, Mark's wedding with Chenle happened. Taeyong couldn't attend due to his raging shame for being sterile but Sooyoung came with all her glory and sat next to Jeno and Jaemin. When latter asked her how she was feeling, she just shrugged and gulped.

"Giving birth isn't my only trait, and I find no shame in lacking it. I love Taeyong and will stay with him even though he hates himself."

Jeno and Jaemin shared a look, pinkette grinning into his water cup. His belly was huge enough now but he himself didn't gain much weight. His chubby cheeks, arms and thighs were way too cute though, pushing Jeno to constantly bite on his skin, making Jaemin hate him more but he couldn't stop himself. Omega had no idea how cute and pretty he looked being pregnant, and the fact that it was their baby made everything even better. Being the father to Jaemin's baby practically made him an unpaid slave who woke up at three in morning to get pinkette the fruits he craved but these were just small details. His full picture was full of joy and coy.

"I have no idea the fuck is even happening in this palace," Haechan had told one night when they were having a dinner, shoving food into Renjun's face who spat back at his hand. The sight caused Jaemin to get sick and almost throw up, as he was sensitive due to pregnancy. 

Sometimes Jeno agreed with him: he would wake up later than Jaemin and find the latter watching him with dull eyes. Dark eyes, with familiar red swirls that danced around his sharp pupils. Omegas tended to have blue or green eyes for their innocence but for a boy who burned up from head to toe, innocence was a heavy trait to carry. Often, Jaemin would ask something from him to get him out of bed so he could stay alone but occasionally, he leaned forward and kissed Jeno softly. Nothing like the kisses they used to share during sex, rather mild, dry but still sensational. Everything Jaemin did had its own harmony and his kiss was no different.

This time, Jaemin didn't do magic to sterilise Mark. In fact, he wanted him to knock up Chenle and expect a baby, exciting the whole palace, bringing joy to his family and angering his brother who was already deep in shame and taste of failure. "Both brothers being sterile may pique attention and besides, we need some fun around here. The baby will be born."

"Isn't it against our plans?" Jeno asked him after wedding, when they were alone in chambers and stripping each other while talking. Jaemin's sinful tongue lapped at his neck, sucking wet hickeys onto his skin and Jeno just relished in his warm mouth and rough teeth. Even if it was painful, he wished to have this pinkette all over himself forever. Kissing him, sucking him, fucking him, hugging him, though not quite often.

"Perhaps it is. But I want it that way."

News of Chenle's pregnancy came within a month and Jaemin was first to congratulate the couple. In hue of talking as the omegas, both boys walked in a corner. For a second, he pitied Chenle but it would be alright. Jaemin knew how to extract information from people, how to analyze them correctly, without revealing too much about himself. All these times they spent together and yet he still had no idea where this boy came from, why he didn't go back to his home and how he became a witch.

Once they were alone, Mark hugged Jeno tightly. "We're both becoming fathers, Jeno! I will get my throne soon and when I do that, you will be my banner. My right hand man."

Jeno quirked a mocking brow, something he learned from Jaemin, though he was way better to insulting people with a mere look. "How chivalry of you," he mused and his brother believed it, as they believed everything and everyone that were flaunting.

That day, he ran into Lord Yuta in the hall. Bowing with respect, older man only hummed his name and continued his way. Jeno supposed he talked with Lady Eunhye and decided to act like nothing happened. If he was to accuse them of adultery, she probably had hundreds of plans to claim all rumors were groundless. Jaemin didn't decide their fate yet, so fear should eat them up until their end came as well. It was interesting how an omega and alpha left no scent on each other but Jeno was sure that woman had too many tricks pretty much like Jaemin.

Next three months were kinda weird. Everybody had given up on Taeyong who became a drunk, depressed mess for failing to be a true alpha: their greatest fear. King was no longer inviting him to Court meetings, but neither Mark was invited. He had become really happy with Chenle's pregnancy and was continuously asking how Jaemin was doing, who had been spending last weeks laying on bed. Queen Eunhye had a veiled darkness upon her crystallized face but nobody could know what she was thinking. Things had taken a drastic turn nobody ever expected. The wind had reversed.

The day it happened, they were eating dinner as family in big dining hall. Even Taeyong was here but he had his head down and eyes trained on his food, despite the fact that he was holding Sooyoung's hand tightly. Mark and Chenle were quite bubbly together, in awe of their pup, and asking Jaemin too many questions everything about pregnancy. Jeno had waved them off and sliced pinkette's meat for him, as he liked it served in small pieces. If he used to be insufferable, he was even more now that birth was too close and his belly was too big and Jaemin hated anything he couldn't control. Omega leaned his cheek on Jeno's arm and mumbled some incoherent, annoyed words, making him giggle.

When King cleared his throat and took their attention, they waited for what was about to come. An important speech, that's for sure. "My dear family, the greatest throne an alpha can get is a nice, warm family and I'm delighted to see some of you have achieved this," he looked at Jeno with proud eyes. "But still, another throne of power awaits in tune. I've grown quite old already and if something ever happens to me, I wish to leave an heir who's good enough to protect and rule the kingdom. Hence, I will announce the official Crown Prince, my successor. First to you, as always-"

What cut him off was a scream, a pained, rushed scream that ripped out of Jaemin's agape mouth. Instantly turning to his pinkette, Jeno grabbed his nape and asked what's wrong but pinkette swat his hands away and yelled at his face with a look of irritation and pain.

"The baby is fucking coming!"

Jeno may or may have not screamed with him, feeling over the moon because their baby, their little pup, was finally coming to join them. Getting the omega in his lap and running out of hall, his brothers screaming behind, he rushed to nursery and laid Jaemin over an empty bed. The rest was quite blurry as if somebody drugged him, out of his right mind, nervous and afraid. If things did go alright, another star was about to shine in their sky and there was nothing else Jeno wanted. Nothing else but bringing his small pack of little pups that were similar to Jaemin and leading a happy life. He would give his pups everything his father failed to do: love, affection, attention, the crown, everything.

As Kang Seulgi and Lady Soomin rushed around, bringing hot water, warm towels, Jeno felt true desire to live spark back in himself. He wouldn't just survive like he used to do in past. His family couldn't live under oppression and pressure. Looking at Jaemin's twisted, pained face, he knew he had to draw their destiny so flawless that all these suffering and diligence were worth going through it.

"What's happening?" Kang Seulgi asked, surprised and shocked. Blinking his eyes, Jeno felt the cold breath of darkness down his nape. Whole room was freezing, the floor covered in ice. Jaemin screamed again and ice thickened, almost drowning his boots in. He leaned over pinkette with and cupped his face; teary, bleary and wet. A light dusting of gold shimmer covered the apples of his cheeks and gave his skin a glowing, dewy look. His pupils had lost the focus: spinning like a madman. Tenderly, Jeno stroked his hair and hummed in his ear, cold of room a stark contrast to how hot Jaemin was. 

"Jaemin, my beautiful boy, hear my voice, hear my laments. Don't lose yourself, we promised each other that we wouldn't lose anything, didn't we?"

"Baby is coming!" Lady Soomin exclaimed from where she was settled between Jaemin's legs, covered in a white towel. Jeno squeezed pinkette's cheeks and kissed his nose, his forehead, then his lips. Turn back to me, he pitifully thought. _Our baby is coming, finally we are at the gates of heaven, don't leave us alone._

"Come back to us."

Jaemin's pupils stopped spinning, and dark eyes focused on him. Ripping yet another scream that melted the ice beneath their foot and shook the walls of palace, for a moment, Jeno thought he saw the light of garden fade from windows. Light only came back with the sound of a baby, crying, crying and crying.

Jeno could go deaf and forget all the voices in world but perhaps never this. First cry of his firstborn baby, a son with puffy cheeks, brown hair and crimson eyes. He shuddered while holding his son in his arms, staring into familiar orbs that used to hunt him. Being the strongest alpha of his generation who didn't achieve any groundbreaking victories was a burden to carry but his son who inherited his power wouldn't be like that. His name would be written in gold letters, his breath alone could being people to their knees, those crimson, bloodshed eyes promised the fall of Lees, and beginning of their own golden era.

"Shall his name be Kwan, the strong one," he said, swaying his baby softly while Jaemin was passed out. Seulgi was taking care of him while Lady Soomin was here to help his newborn son.

"Such a suitable name for the strong alpha he'll be," she supported his idea. 

When rest of others came to the nursery to see the baby, King was first to take Kwan in his lap and he looked quite endeared at boy's flashing eyes. _My eyes. He's reminded of me_ , Jeno thought, watching his father get emotional and teary. What did he see when he looked at his first grandchild? Did he remember how he outcasted his own son and still acted like he was no one to this day? Did he know what he had done to make his son, his own blood, plot all their deaths?

"His name is Kwan."

"Kwan... It fits him," his father said unconsciously, though escaping his fierce gaze. 

"What happened to garden?" 

They both looked at Taeyong who was by the window, scowling at a scene they didn't see. Mark went to his brother's side and let out a gasp, both taken aback. "Whole garden... it has wilted," he said and Jeno sighed deeply, eyes flickering back to sleeping pinkette who still had beads of sweat all over his body, soaked wet. He had spent most of his powers through childbirth.

When his eyes met Queen Eunhye's smart, cunning ones, he knew everything had just started. Jeno didn't step back from the challenge and straightened his back, demonstrating how ready he was destroy them. Star Palace was either going to be his or it would go down with its people, no middle ground. _His war has just begun._ It was up Jeno to go through ring of fire alive and put his family on top where no enemy could reach. 

Lee Jeno might not be a highborn, but all those people were going to become his slaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh I like this one ok I just wish I had more time to write but even this chapter is way too short 😪 
> 
> I skipped Jeno's rut but it ain't important I hate writing about them anyways
> 
> share your comments with me!!
> 
> btw I wanted to say I don't own any social media acc, just a private insta with few of my friends, so don't mistake me with other users pls JSJJSJSJSJ 
> 
> Stay safe and take care!! See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh here begins the real war. Last part was quite hard to write but I hope I could make Jeno's feelings clear. 
> 
> Good readings and excuse the mistakes.

When he was still a naive kid, Jeno thought being a father meant being aloof to your own children. To teach them harsh conditions of life, to make them lean on themselves to survive the life or the fact that alphas were never supposed to get attached to even their own child. An alpha had to stand upright, stay apathetic and avoid the beautiful chances in life to be happy. For a long time, he feared he would become a father like his. Another reason he never slept around was because he couldn't endure knocking up someone and being a bad parent to his own seed. 

It was all to be proved wrong. Jeno was no shrewd nor bold but he knew he could do everything right now. He could crack the earth, split the seas and step down on mountains to open way for his dear family that's blossoming sweetly. Perhaps he was way too emotional because when Jaemin woke up and asked for their baby, he began crying out of happiness. Kwan was so little in his arms, like a gentle nightingale, and the feeling of him was enough to swell his heart.

He never thought he could taste happiness in life. Never thought bare presence of a small, small baby could take him over the moon. With a beautiful, brave omega that slowly, delicately stroked their kid's head. Cobalt of his eyes was taken over by redness, shining so bright that it almost engulfed his whole orbs like an unstoppable fire. Jaemin was awestruck as he felt their baby for the first time, still sweaty and bloody on the bed.

"Jeno, he is so small," he whispered with a frown, as if it was a direct attack on him. "You want me to believe this ugly, wrinkled thing will grow up to be as tall as you?"

Jeno laughed because Jaemin was still Jaemin. Never more, never less, never fake and never what he's not supposed to be. "He is going to be taller and more handsome than both of us," he said. "His name shall be Kwan if you also approve."

Omega looked up at him with an arch of his brows. "What happened to your grandfather's name?"

"Our son will be reputable through his own name, rising above everyone and falling upon the world."

Jaemin stared at him tentatively, slightly rocking Kwan to sleep. He looked quite tired with purple bags under his eyes, skin too pale it's almost waxen. He'd tired himself out while giving birth, wilting the entire garden and freezing the floor. He was so fucking awesome, Jeno admired and respected him greatly. Leaning in, he cupped his face in gentle hands, kissed his lips sweetly, softly. Jaemin kissed back, biting his bottom lip and taking over with solid dominance. 

"You did perfect, my love. You've given me another reason to live," he whispered after pulling away, kissing his forehead. "Next time my rut comes, we will mate and I'll breed you again. It's my promise to you."

"Not like you have another chance," Jaemin grumbled, bumping their heads. "You're crushing Kwan, back off."

Jeno did, looking down at their baby. His entire face was smaller than his hand. "He will be as brave and smart as you. He has your fire in him."

Jaemin deadpanned him, eyes roaming on his face with uncertainty. When his cheeks began tinting pink, Jeno watched in awe as pinkette ducked his head to hide his embarrassment. "You're an idiot but I hope he'll be as kind as you."

The way he couldn't even praise Jeno without getting all heated made him laugh. He pressed another kiss on his cheek, to which Jaemin answered by grumbling and pulling away. He cleaned Jaemin with warm towels for now, having carried to another empty bed. Lady Soomin asked him to stay for a day here since the birth had been way too rough. When everybody flooded the room to congratulate them, it was first Mark who questioned what happened to the garden.

"What's wrong with it?" Jaemin asked cluelessly. 

"It's wilted and bloomed back," Taeyong responded. "Was it due to your powers?"

Jaemin burst into a laughter, leaving everyone gape at him. Jeno watched quietly as he played his game to trick everyone. "What powers, your Highness? I'm a mere slave."

They tried opening their mouths but pinkette stopped them, Kwan still in his lap, and dark eye flashed red for a second. "The garden has never wilted, your Grace," he said in a dangerously low tone and a thin fleck of crimson sparkled in their eyes. Only Queen Eunhye didn't seem effected but she was keeping quiet, delicate arms crossed across her chest.

"Nice move, Jaemin," she said while others got hypnotised. "But you can't win all wars through magic."

A day later Jeno took Jaemin to bath and washed cleanly, then they started resting in their room with Kwan never ever leaving their arms. As a tradition, royalty members, high lords and ladies all came by to congratulate with many gifts. At nights after they left, Jeno would open the presents for Jaemin who was either breastfeeding Kwan or rocking him to sleep.

"Is this what she's bought, are you serious? Fucking stingy bitch." He would curse at some gifts he didn't like, telling Jeno to throw it away. When he liked something, he would just hum and his eyes would shimmer.

If Jaemin was annoying before, he was more of _a pain in the ass_ for the rest of people but not for Jeno. Never for him because he loved this fiery, tough omega with all his heart. People of Star Palace were way too judgmental of him anyways: he had given birth lately and deserved all the privileges including whining more than an average kid. Not that Jeno let anyone even frown towards his omega, he would gauge those eyes out if they looked at Jaemin wrong way.

One day, Lord Johnny came to congratulate them. He was a lowborn alpha as Jaemin said but pinkette was planning to do more with him. They met at Taeyong's wedding and stayed in contact because like everybody else, Johnny was also thirsty for power. Jeno didn't understand discreet messages that they shared but his darling seemed satisfied, so he speculated everything was alright. Whatever Jaemin was doing for the sake of their future mattered more now in the name of Kwan. Their sweet, cute, little boy.

At nights, they usually slept together with Kwan between their bodies. Jeno barely left them alone because Jaemin sometimes got too weary while breastfeeding and fell asleep. He had to be there to make sure none of his precious jewels was harmed as it was known omegas could accidentally end up suffocating their kid at such occurrences. Mark joked him saying he acted like Jaemin's personal servant but he gave no care. For them, an alpha's job was ignoring the omega but for Jeno, he was simply helping his family. He could never get tired of doing so.

He did get wasted, though. Sometimes Jaemin woke him up sprawled on sofa with Kwan's toys in his lap. At these times, they were so bare and open with each other. Kwan wasn't a bridge to power: it was their first bloom in the garden of solitude and unfamiliarity. Still to this day, they had some of their windows closed to each other but slowly, they were opening up. The more they shared, the closer they got. 

Jaemin loved Kwan fiercely as he did with everything else. Called him ugly, wrinkled, stupid for not understanding them but they were all his own way of showing affection. He never gave their son to servants nor the caretaker Queen Eunhye sent, which caused a little argument within both sides. Jeno had found Jaemin hissing at a woman who had invaded their nest, hiding Kwan to his chest to protect him from vultures. He was so angry, so rabious that his rising pheromones alerted Jeno to growl. After kicking the woman out, they barely had the time to calm down before King came.

"What's it, Jeno? Eunhye said you rejected the caretaker," he said, ever so oblivious, fucking dumb. Nobody was actually guilty for shit when this very man existed, trapping all of them in the life of survival. 

"We don't need a stranger around our son, Exalted. We are taking care of Kwan well enough," Jeno had responded, stroking his son's head where it was tucked into Jaemin's neck.

"She just wished to help you, Jeno. But if it is your decision, then I'll warn her." Then King smiled at the baby. "I still haven't given my gift for him, my first ever grandchild who'll be a powerful alpha one day. Next week there will be an tournament in the name of Kwan."

"How sweet, your Majesty. Kwan will be enchanted by his grandfather once he grows up," Jaemin said, though his restrained rage was still glinting in his eyes. Except from Jeno, others couldn't have noticed but he would. 

After King left, Jaemin let out a guttural growl and hugged Kwan tighter. "I will kill this woman with bare hands if she tries to net near my son ever again. How the fuck did you manage to endure her for so long?"

"She will die like the rest of her pack. Nobody will lay a hand on you nor Kwan, I promise you that." Jeno kissed his baby's head, took in his sweet smell and smiled softly. He failed to be a great alpha but for his family, he shall reborn from his ashes. 

Preparations for tournament began tomorrow and it was Mark who came with Chenle to inform them. The omega was five months pregnant now, and flying over the moon for carrying next King's baby. Jeno had no idea what Jaemin planned to do with baby but whatever it was, they pushed morals aside. To survive, they had to annihilate others. For his son's future, Jeno could burn the entire continent. Everybody tried to live for themselves and nobody cared about who they stepped on. Why should they? Nobody ever cared about Jeno and his mother, he shall as well be similarly nonchalant while bringing their end.

Jaemin gave Chenle advises about pregnancy as he always did and even let him hold Kwan in his arms, which didn't happen often. Aside from Jeno, only Chinsun was allowed to hold their baby. During his presence in Star Palace, she had become his right hand somehow but that wasn't surprising at all. Chinsun was pretty smart and recognised power when she saw an opportunity. Instead of obeying Lady Eunhye whose reign was falling apart, she chose to be loyal to an established omega who gave birth to a prince. She was also genuinely kind and sweet, a rare person who didn't belittle Jeno and became his friend in this lonely castle.

"Why can't we hold the baby? I'm your fucking companion," Haechan was whining, wanting to rock Kwan and throw him in air but much to Jaemin's chagrin as pinkette threw him a curt glare. He would never trust a goofy freak enough to hand over their son. 

"Shut up for fuck's safe," Renjun said from where he was crouched next to bed, playing with Kwan's fingers. He was the lucky one to be favoured by Jaemin so he could touch the baby. "He is sleeping peacefully. Look how cute he is."

"He took Jeno's eyes and nothing else, thank gods. Jaemin is prettier."

Jeno laughed as he folded Jaemin's nightgown, taking it to the closet. Not that Haechan was wrong. He wanted their son to look and sound like Jaemin, and be just as marvellous. He wasn't insecure about his good looks anyways. While he was inside the closet, his sensitive ears heard pinkette talk. "He will be as handsome as his father and even more powerful."

That night, Jeno left his companions to watch over Jaemin and Kwan at his absence. His father had requested him to his presence. Inside King's chambers, Lady Eunhye and Lord Yuta stood in front of the throne where his father was settled uncomfortably. His gold eyes followed Jeno as he stood next to Yuta, straightening his posture. 

"Exalted, you've asked for me."

"How is my grandson doing, Jeno? Does he need anything?"

Jeno shook his head respectfully. "Thank you for your concern, Exalted. All his needs are provided in full."

His father gave a strict nod and patted his fingers on his knee, looking at his wife sternly. "My lady has said Lord Johnny visited you last day. She is not quite comfortable about his presence in palace."

She really loved complaining about everything he did, didn't she? Jeno glanced at Eunhye and Yuta, their jaws set tight. "May I learn the reason, milady?"

She gave him _that_ look. "He is a sullied alpha that carries his shame wherever he goes, a lowborn at that and is known for betraying his old master. We cannot let such men into our home."

"He has no success and glory under his name, just a roach that clings to any chance he finds available," Lord Yuta continued. He may look professional but Jeno knew the sly glint in his eyes. _Is this really how they want to play this game?_ "Our fear is that he might try to manipulate Jaemin-"

"Lord Jaemin for you," Jeno cut in firmly. He shot a curt, stern look. "He is my chief consort and father of my firstborn. You're obliged to put respect in his name."

His words caused a silence in room. Lady Eunhye scowled so hard her face could remain forever botched. On the other hand, Yuta was seething for being ridiculed by Jeno. Jeno whom he'd been harassing since childhood, calling him lowborn, slave seed, useless and many more. As if he wasn't a fucking a grown man, all his life revolved around messing up with a defenseless kid just because they all feared his powers and didn't want him to have a strong background and mentality to rise high. In the end, they managed it through the path of torturing and harassing Jeno.

He no longer wanted to be that defenseless kid. Jaemin had sparked something in him, one that made him stand up and go against his enemy. 

"And about Lord Johnny, I don't care about his past. I don't care about what he's done before because he's simply a nobody," he turned to his father who watched him with interested eyes. Ever since Jaemin came and guided him through his relationship with his father, he'd grown quite attentive to Jeno. "All people do bad things. We can't judge amd dismiss people because they are ethically grey. I mean, there are even alphas who sleep with their master's omegas in order to rise in rank."

Lord Yuta's sudden scared pheromones was a really bad move because King instantly narrowed his eyes with suspicion. _Drop the first ember of mistrust on his heart,_ Jaemin had told him. _Let it burn him up from inside out until he can't hide it anymore._

"This is not we're talking about, Jeno," Lady Eunhye said curtly. She was way more controlled than Yuta, though her eyes also betrayed her shell. "We don't care about what they do."

"Why do you care about Johnny then?" Jeno asked, folding his hands on his back. "With due respect, Exalted, I have to say I'm sick of all these. My baby is recently born but instead of focusing on my child, I have to deal with these accusations."

"There are no accusations, Jeno." King scratched at his jaw. "Nobody here has the right to accuse and frame a prince. You're far above everyone else."

The look Lady Eunhye shot his father was nothing joyful, as she was clearly bitter for being downgraded against a lowborn. 

"If Johnny is not who he seems, I will be the first one to annihilate him," Jeno continued. "I will never put my family in danger. No man would ever want to harm his family."

His father smiled proudly as if he himself was a loyal man and good alpha. He probably thought he was. "Each day I grow more amazed by you, Jeno. You're dismissed my son, go take care of my grandson as you wish."

Jeno bowed and walked out of the room without looking back. Just after him, Lady Eunhye came and called out his name in the hall. Sucking in a deep breath, he looked over his shoulder only to see her face twisted in anger and shock. "What did you try to do in front of your father, Jeno? What did that mean?"

Jeno scowled. "You know what it is. Stay away from my family or I'll expose you."

She chuckled out of rage, fisting her hands at each sides. He drank in this rare sight because pushing her to this madness level was mind-blowing. "There is nothing to expose, Jeno. Why would anyone ever believe in a lowborn like you?"

"I really don't care what you call me anymore," Jeno said. "All my life you've humiliated me but you're even lower for sleeping with a _slave_ just to guarantee your power in Star Palace. Know your place or your reign will fall before you even realise it."

Then he turned on his heels and walked up to his chambers. It was evening, warm sunshine glowing on glass dome. While he was heading straight, he didn't see a concubine running and they clashed painfully. Groaning for having bumped his head, since concubine was as tall as him, he rubbed at his scalp. 

"Your Majesty, I apologize, it was my mistake for not looking ahead! I beg your mercy."

He looked at the omega and shrugged, it was alright. Incidents might happen once in a while. "Not a problem. Be careful next time, you can hurt yourself."

The omega widened his eyes, cheeks blushing but didn't say more as he just nodded and pulled aside. When Jeno went to their chambers, Haechan and Renjun were playing a card game in the balcony while Jaemin was rocking Kwan and singing him to sleep. He often did that, sang lullabies that was so unfamiliar to him and sometimes even a different language. Today, though, pinkette's deep voice was singing about birds. Kwan loved birds, as he chirped with them whenever Jeno raised him high towards the window. His omega looked dormant, eyes half closed with need for a slumber but he never neglected their son. 

" _Bye bye baby_

_a lot of doves came_

_and sit down on the grassland_

_they started to think_

_how to feed little baby_

_or with simit, or with honey_

_or with sweet milk..."_

He smiled and approached the bed, taking Kwan from Jaemin's lap. Omega would normally slit the throat of whoever dared touching his son but he knew it was Jeno, he always did. He rocked his baby slowly and kissed his soft cheek, smiling wider at the sounds he let out. Cutest baby in world, just like his dad.

"Are you hungry?" Jeno asked Jaemin who was lounging around in bed, stretching his limbs. He stared at his soft hips revealed by lack of cloth, folded on his lap. 

"We've eaten. Where have you been?"

"Lady Eunhye snitched on father about Johnny but it backfired," Jeno said, watching his pinkette roll his eyes. Then he halted, taking a deep breath and frowning at him. He literally had no idea how Jaemin rapidly managed to rise on his knees and take Kwan away, putting him on the bed then turning to him again. The look in his eyes was violent and Jeno may or may have not got hard at his possessive pheromones.

"You reek of an unfamiliar omega, prince. Do you want me to get mad?"

"I sometimes do," he dumbly said, staring into Jaemin's cobalt eyes. _Lay him down and pound into him. Oh god_. Omega would literally stab him. "A consort bumped into me, nothing else."

Jaemin began smelling again, poking his cute nose into Jeno's neck. When he realized he was right, instead of acting normal, he bit down on his skin rough enough to bruise. Letting out a deep, aroused moan, Jeno grabbed his hips and pulled him to his lap. It was a weird angle since there was bed railing between their bodies but they still managed to hold on to each other as if nothing could tear them apart.

"I would never cheat on you," Jeno whispered, placing a deep, wet kiss on his lips. Jaemin was as sweet as ever. "I can only see you."

"I know. You're dying for me, and I wasn't joking when I said this cock," he harshly grabbed Jeno through tight slacks, squeezing so lewdly that it took his everything to stay sane. "is only for my use, nobody else's."

"Oh shit, stop fucking before little baby!"

They both glared at Haechan, who was smirking devilishly. Jaemin slowly slid down, hands raking down the sides of Jeno's body lasciviously. He slipped under blankets and laid beside Kwan, holding his small hand in his big pretty one. That night, Jeno spent most of time watching pinkette and their little baby. They looked too beautiful together: like moon and stars. They were entirety of Jeno's sky, the only freedom and happiness he knew. He wouldn't change it for anything else.

The day tournament began in the name of Kwan, pinkette said they would visit his mother. He'd seen her before and promised to bring Kwan once he got a little bigger. Jaemin didn't like taking their son out of the room and it was understandable, Jeno felt the same. While dressing their baby together like wholesome parents, Jeno kept kissing his soft belly and fat arms. Jaemin pushed him away, saying he was covering the baby in saliva but knowing how much he also liked to kiss Kwan, it was to no avail.

"Black is his colour," omega hummed, clasping the pins of Kwan's prince outfit. As if he understood what his dad said, he let out a shriek sound and made grabby hands which Jeno kissed right away. "He really is going to look like you."

Wanting to be flaunted a little, he acted clueless. "Is this a good thing?"

"You're handsome," was all Jaemin said, caressing Kwan's head. Jeno smiled at them.

"He'll steal many hearts one day in future but he won't break any of it."

Jaemin rolled his eyes and took Kwan in his lap securely. "You're so lame, hopefully my son won't be like that." 

Jaemin hid the baby's face with a veil as they left the room, walking the boisterous halls of Star Palace. Jeno, Haechan, Renjun and two extra guards had surrounded the omega. They couldn't risk anything at this point. Their enemy was breathing down their nape and one wrong move could cost everything. His mother was perched on her usual spot next to window, quietly watching outside. When she saw Kwan, Jeno witnessed the happiest look on her wrinkled, pained face. She was way still young but they drained her essence of life too early. Only this wilting body trying to survive in a dead soul stayed.

Jeno's eyes got teary at the tragedy that was his mother, a young woman who was forcefully detached from life. King raped her, bred her and locked her in this room of endless lament just because she was a slave. No person should go through such inhumane conditions.

"Oh, Jeno, he looks like you," she said, caressing the boy who was still on Jaemin's lap. "His eyes are mesmerising... Your eyes glowed same way when you were born."

"His name is Kwan," Jaemin said slowly. The fact that only person he willingly took their son was his mother hurt Jeno so bad. 

"Kwan... Such a pretty name for a pretty baby," she said with a fond smile. When Jaemin gestured her to take him in lap, she instantly refused and looked at Jeno for help. She couldn't hold things because often she had spasms and her body trembled.

"Let me hold him for her," he told Jaemin, who quickly understood everything and nodded. Kwan made a cute shriek sound when he saw him, slapping a small hand on his face. It made his mother giggle and get enthusiastic, her mouth wobbling, a triumphant look in her eyes. He genuinely made her happy for the first time.

They spent a little time before they had to take their leave. While Jaemin took Kwan back, he did something Jeno wished he didn't. "Today is his tournament day. Perhaps you should come with us."

It snapped his mother back to reality, as her eyes widened and she recoiled with fear. Growing worried, Jeno walked up to her and held his mother to sit down. It didn't need another push for her to go crazy, eyes losing its focus, murmuring how she couldn't leave this room, how it was forbidden, how they would have hurt her. 

"Nobody is taking you outside, mom. You're here, in your room, with me. Can you feel me?" He forced her hands to touch his face, trying to regain the focus of her eyes. "Your son is here, in your room. Nobody is outside, nobody is forcing you. You are safe."

It helped her go lax slightly, as she looked into his eyes, then around the room and back to him again.

"Jeno," she cried out, tears shining on her lashes like pearls. "Please don't let them see me, don't let them come in. They'll kill me."

Jeno felt his heart squeeze at the throbbing pain in her voice, and he twisted his face so hard his teeth clattered. "Nobody will come for you, mother. I will protect you no matter what."

After he managed to calm her down, he left her in the care of Minji. Jaemin quietly walked beside him as they headed to the frontyard, tightly pulling Kwan into his chest. Jeno pinched his cheeks but didn't look at pinkette, for what he'd done inside. His mother wasn't ready to face her monsters, she was shrill and weak: had been too cowered to even leave her chambers. He had no right to feel her this way, pushing her into yet another ring of fire that she couldn't survive. She had burned enough that nothing remained from her.

"You're a massive fucking asshole, Jaemin," he heard Haechan say spitefully. "Jeno is way too bighearted for you."

"Shut the fuck up," omega replied curtly. They stayed behind as Jeno rushed to the yard and inhaled fresh air to detoxify his mind. He felt too tight in his own bleeding skin.

"Where is my cute, sweet nephew?" Mark's voice echoed in the yard. From the corner of his eyes, Jeno saw him hold Chenle's hand and walking up to Jaemin. Pinkette didn't give away Kwan but let them caress his face, as cobalt, sheen eyes were only focused on Jeno. He didn't say anything, nor acted on to apologise but it was alright. It was who he was. 

Jeno just needed to stay alone for today.

Rest of day passed with loud noises and chants in the name of Kwan. Jaemin had once again hid the baby's face behind a veil and didn't let anyone approach their side. They sat silently throughout the tourneys; watching Taeyong fight to restore what was left of his honour. Mark also wanted to go down to at least join joust but King didn't let him. Only after a few hours into the tournament in arena Jeno concluded this whole arrangement was made for the sake of Taeyong and saving his reputation within smallfolk that came to arena. 

"Quite slick," Jeno murmured under his breath, throwing a look at Lady Eunhye who seemed quite pleased with herself.

"She won't achieve her dreams," Jaemin said with a steady voice, kissing Kwan's veiled hair before giving him to Jeno. Pinkette rose high amongst royal platform, drawing all the attention. His beauty had become quite reputable in a few months. After shooting a look at him, Jaemin turned around and bowed at King. "I shall take a leave for personal needs, your Majesty."

King allowed him with a sincere nod, then turned to tourney but smart eyes of Lady Eunhye followed Jaemin as he walked away. When she attempted to stand right after him, Jeno cleared his throat loudly and shook his head in a dangerous way once she looked at him. _Go after him and I'll maul you to death_. Renjun and few other guards had gone with pinkette but everytime Jeno wasn't near him, he felt cautious despite knowing omega was very capable of taking care of himself. Just a sense of protectiveness.

"Your dad is after something again, Kwan," he whispered into his baby's ear, rocking him softly. "It is impossible to stop him, he's such a defiant."

Kwan squirmed as if he was disturbed by what Jeno said about his dad and it made him laugh. Nuzzling his nose into his son's soft neck, he took in the heaven smell and thanked gods for giving him this. For letting him have this one: a family. What else could be more important than the bond of unconditional love that stemmed from mutual understanding? One day, perhaps he could even taste Jaemin's romantic feelings for him.

For the next joust, the Knight of Roses rode in with his gorgeous white stallion. Within his arrival, the crowd went feral. Sicheng was the most sought-after alpha in entire kingdom, coupled with his skills and good looks. He wasn't made to fight on arena but was a tourney knight who was never defeated. Nobody could fall him off his white horse. He rode close to platforms and waved the crowd, bowing at King and rest of royal members. A minutes after, Jaemin came and settled down next to him. 

"Taeyong will fight him next," he said quietly, plush lips merely moving. "And he will be humiliated in front of everyone."

"What have you done?"

Jaemin shot him a look, then his eyes slid down to Kwan. "Whatever needs to be done for my son."

Jaemin's plan was revealed soon, as Taeyong and Sicheng faced in arena. The knight had taken off his helmet, putting his pretty face on display. Crowd held their breaths as both alpha clashed in middle, spears steady and rough. Nobody fell. They clashed again and this time, Sicheng managed to poke into Taeyong's abdomen harshly but it wasn't enough to make him fall. Some commoners cheered and some booed, two sides of a coin, rooting for different alphas. 

"I assumed Prince Taeyong wouldn't have the bravery to face any man in arena," Sicheng began while his opponent was trying to collect himself. Jeno saw the way his brother tensed up at his offensive words. "The Sterile Prince, a failure alpha."

It caused a deep silence even from Sicheng's supporters because who would dare insulting a prince in front of his King father? Knowing that Sicheng wasn't stupid enough to put himself in such a situation, Jeno side eyed Jaemin. He must have done something and lulled knight to belittle Taeyong on arena. 

A war cry ripped out of Taeyong's mouth, from the depth of his throat, and he strode forward with ferver. Sicheng professionally spun his spear in air and lunged forward as well. When he attacked the side of Taeyong's head to murder him, Jaemin nudged him.

"Save your brother," he ordered and Jeno complied, giving Kwan to pinkette and jumping off platform. Sicheng was obviously planning to kill Taeyong and everybody seemed to notice as sounds all escalated quickly, surrounding him like a heap of bricks. Having wounded from before and ashamed publicly, Taeyong didn't have much strength left in him.

Jeno stopped fighting after he was banned from arena, and due to fact that he wasn't that much required in battlefield because his brothers were there. He might be a little rusted but he still could take down Sicheng and pin him down without much effort. Less experience but more muscle mass. It entirely relied on it until soldiers rushed to the arena and helped Taeyong off the horse, dragging him inside with King's command. His father's loud steps came his way, shaking the field, silencing the crowd. Breathing out roughly, Jeno realized what Jaemin had done.

Through humiliating Taeyong on arena, he also flaunted Jeno for acting like a prince in shining armour and rescuing his brother.

When he looked up, he saw enthusiasm. People were cheering for him, chanting his name, raising their fists. Ever since he quit arena fights, he never had been so lofty. And it was even better than all other times because this time, they were not only cheering for his skills but also being a decent man.

"Jeno, get off this pathetic scum, my son," he heard his father say and stretching a hand to help him get up. Head alpha's eyes glowed so bright the sun darkened in comparison. "Take your omega and baby and leave with others."

He shot a look at Sicheng, who had gone unconscious from how hard Jeno struck him across the floor. Nodding at his father, he ran back to Jaemin who was suppressing a smirk. Without talking and digging further, they headed to the carriage. Taeyong was rushed to the palace in emergency as he was injured both on his stomach and head. The city was alight with dread but hidden in shadows people whispered about the failure that was Taeyong. Not only he was beaten, he was also insulted verbally. _Sterile Prince._ God. This battle was only getting bloodier but he wouldn't give up yet. Everything he did was in order to protect the family he found. In the graveyard that he was buried, bloomed the fiercest flowers and after twenty years of nothing, he was happy. 

He was Lee Jeno, third son of King Junyeol, the strongest alpha of their generation but constantly belittled and ridiculed for being a lowborn. His name, his parentage, his memories. He remembered everything those people did to him. People kept saying forgetting was freedom or else the past wouldn't leave you alone. But forgetting was submission. Could you surrender when your bones still rattled with desire to avenge? Could you forget when all your pain was shoved up your face?

He was Jeno. The one who carried the hell and heaven inside of him, friends with his own devils, surrounded by predators but always cautious. He slept with one eye open and a dagger underneath his pillow. No one cared for his heart, sensitivity nor tears. He learned how to face both heaven and hell and create a new armor to fight his enemies. _Efforts will never betray results_ , his grandfather told him once. He believed in his wisdom because one simply couldn't survive this life if they didn't fight tooth and nail. Taeyong and Mark had their powerful mommy watching their backs until now but all Jeno needed was sparkly eyes of his omega and soft hands of his newborn.

 _I'm going to bring the sky upon their heads and they'll know who it's. I'll take my revenge, even if it's at the end of line_.

Jeno sent Jaemin and Kwan to their chambers and rushed to nursery to check on his brother. Mark was trying to console Lady Eunhye who was crying pitifully, hugging his son back.

"How is his condition?" He asked the lords, one of them being Yuta who side eyed him. Like everyone in arena, he also witnessed the way Jeno stopped Sicheng from killing Taeyong.

"He will be okay, hopefully, your Grace," Lady Erin said. For the first time in years, Jeno saw positive glints about him in hostile eyes. "You saved your brother before it's too late."

"We saw through his intentions but you were already in the field before we had an attempt," Lord Kun added, approving him with a nod. Jeno's eyes slid to Sooyoung, who was crouched down in a corner, silently staring into space as wet tears shined on her face. Jeno approached and squeezed her shoulder, promising that Taeyong would heal and overcome this hardship too.

"There is no way he can mentally overcome this public display of humiliation," was the only thing she said, and Jeno knew she was right. That was Jaemin's plan anyways. Coaxing Sicheng to insult and harm Taeyong in front of entire city months after his absence, which was also related to another scandal. They were slowly bringing Taeyong's end.

When Kang Seulgi walked out of room with a troubled look, she bowed and began summarizing Taeyong's condition. He would heal, as the spear didn't delve way too deep and it only needed a short surgery. But the injury on his head was presenting a danger. They had to be careful to keep him alive.

The King arrived close to midnight, clad in blood and rampant age. After kissing his wife's forehead and patting Sooyoung's hair, he moved to pass through door to see his son but halted. He looked at Jeno and pulled him to his chest, caressing his back in such a fatherly way that Jeno had no idea what to do. He never hugged him this way. 

"I'm so proud of you," he said and patted his shoulder harshly, smiling at him with tight pursed lips. 

"You shouldn't be. I did what I should."

"And this makes you even more valiant. This is how brothers should be protecting each other."

When Mark patted his back and told him he shouldn't leave his family alone for too long, Jeno thought he was right. King had arrived too, he really wasn't required here so he went back to his chambers. Jaemin had placed Kwan on his cot next to their bed, hovering above sleeping baby while rocking the crib ever so slightly. Whole room smelled of ginger and valerian, the herbs Jaemin loved using the most to prepare an incense. Sheer hues of incense could be seen swaying in twilit air, as the torches had burned low, making a mystic aura.

"Why did you place him here?" Jeno asked, bending down to kiss his son's face. He squirmed cutely, shaking his small fists.

"I wanted the bed to be reserved for us tonight," Jaemin said, grabbing Jeno's arm and turning him around. In his short, silk nightgown, he was a sin and a sinner from head to toe. Malicious creature of hell, the devil that was carved out of pure power and cruelty. The way red swirls of his eyes danced to the shadows of dim light was mesmerising, and dare him say, hypnotizing.

Cracking into a sad smile, Jeno cupped his cheek and fondled his skin. "You don't need to try seducing me to make amends. I'm not mad at you."

Jaemin raised his brows, putting his palms on Jeno's pecs then hugging his waist. "I am not always so generous, alpha, so you better accept whatever I offer or," he rubbed against him, eliciting a groan from Jeno. "you'll lose the last chance to fuck me until your rut begins."

Getting dizzy under Jaemin's touch, Jeno shot a look at their baby. "It's really not quite ethic to have sex next to our newborn."

Jaemin rolled his hips onto him rougher, friction of their rutting bodies making him rip out a guttural groan. _Oh. Fuck ethics_. Melting at the touch of his pinkette felt better than anything. 

"I have one condition, though," he let out, grabbing Jaemin's waist and stopping his moves. The way those big, round, doe eyes looked up at him almost innocently in such a heated moment made him harder than steel. "I will be in control."

A slight narrow of eyes. Jaemin was so fucking sly. "What does that mean?"

"You always ride my cock. For once, I want to lay you down and fuck into you. I want to have you as a whole."

Jaemin's hands fisted around his collar, cautious eyes drowning in thoughts. Jeno let him think as long as he wanted, to come to a conclusion that would make him content. When omega looked back at him, he seemed to have made a decision. "In your rut, I will let you take control. You will have your way with me however you desire but for now, I'll do my work."

Jeno nodded excitedly. It was also something. During rut, when he got too horny, using and fucking Jaemin however he wanted sounded amazing. He was going to make him cry all night long and mark him at the end of his rut: this way, they would be inseparable. They spent the night fucking quietly to not disturb Kwan, which was kinda hard because Jaemin loved moaning shamelessly. In the morning, Jaemin was sleeping on top of him, his pretty little face tucked into Jeno's neck. A few times they had to take a break because Kwan would start crying but other than that, entire night belonged to them.

"Jaemin," he whispered, threading his fingers through soft, pink locks. He massaged his scalp and omega let out a relieved moan, squeezing his torso tighter. "It's about time Kwan will start crying for food."

"Acting like you didn't bruise my chest all night."

Jeno sputtered, almost choking on his saliva. Why was he so lewd? "Well, you can still feed him, so where's the problem?"

When Jaemin just grumbled and kept sleeping, Jeno wasn't planning on surrendering to his fate. He knew how to rile up pinkette. "You're such an irresponsible dad, ignoring your son's needs for your own desires."

Jaemin bit down on his skin where he left hickeys last night. Whimpering in pain, Jeno watched pinkette straighten up all in his naked glory. It must be forbidden to look like this, every part of him was inviting him to sin and no sin had ever been too good at seducing. Jaemin was simply addicting. "How ironic that I'm the superior parent," he said, getting off the bed. "He loves me more than you."

Jeno snorted. "Delusion. Kwan's favourite parent is obviously me."

Jaemin's eyes spewed fire at him. "Then let's check. When he starts crying, whoever manages to silence him first is Kwan's favourite."

Jeno laughed loudly, then stopped once seeing Jaemin's deadpan. He was serious about this ridiculous thing. "You're fucking petty," he said fondly, rolling out of the bed and standing by him next to Kwan's crib. Silently, they watched little boy sleep peacefully, small chest rising up and down in such a cute way Jeno couldn't stop swooning. He didn't even want him to cry: Kwan deserved to taste endless smiles and laughter rest of his life and all Jeno could do was making sure that he provided all this for his son.

"Are we really going to wait until he's awake?"

But Jaemin wasn't listening, as he had leaned a fist on his chin and was watching Kwan with heavy eyes. Despite acting like he couldn't care less about a kid, he loved their son the most. A child's presence could melt the coldest hearts even like Jaemin. "Sometimes I wonder how such a little, pitiful creature can exist and get surprised by the fact he belongs to me."

"He is ours. We made him really well," Jeno said. Jaemin bumped at his shoulder roughly, knowing where his mind was wandering. 

When Kwan woke up with an ear splitting cry, both Jeno and Jaemin bent down to make cute faces, sweet sounds and stroke his belly. None of these stopped his cries, though. Jeno took him in his lap, to which Jaemin claimed was cheating. He had to be ignored as Kwan slowly quietened down, snuggling closer to alpha's chest. Disappointed look in pinkette's face was worth to witness, honestly.

"Don't get sad, Jaeminnie. I'm sure he likes you too," Jeno mocked.

"This is why they say there's no use in raising children," omega said curtly, turning on his heels to walk away. Jeno laughed after him while rocking Kwan, trying to high five his small hand. He'd won, in the end. "Change his clothes, I'll come feed him."

By the time it was noon, Kwan was nicely dressed, fed and rocked back to sleep. Remembering the events of yesterday, Jeno looked up at Jaemin who was braiding his hair in front of a mirror. He'd gained weight and grown his hair but he was just as lovely, no reason not to be. He gave birth to their cute wrinkled son and was taking care of him ever so delicately. 

"What did you do to Sicheng?" He asked, their eyes meeting in mirror. Jaemin shrugged with a smug expression, pinning shiny clasps on the crown of his head.

"Just a little spell, it worked very well. Taeyong is victimized right now but that shows how weak and unfit he is to rule. If your father listens to his own thoughts and not that annoying cunt, he'll send off Taeyong to become a banner somewhere."

"This way he'll be discrowned," Jeno murmured, cracking his knuckles. Crown Princes always stayed at Star Palace by the King, attending Court meetings and donning the crown once the time came. "What if he doesn't, though? I don't think he'll let him out of his sight after what happened."

"No matter where Taeyong will be, he's no longer a threat to us. He is sterile, dry, useless and as cherry on top: he was beaten and humiliated in joust." Jaemin applied some cream on his face. "Lady Eunhye will give up on him and try to convince your father to announce Mark as his successor. The day I gave birth, he was to announce the crown prince."

"Who was it?"

"Taeyong, but it's too late for it now."

After eating lunch with pinkette, Jeno went to check on his brother. They were apparently now allowed inside, as gates of nursery had been empty. He slowly opened the door and peered in, spotting only Sooyoung and Yuta inside. They were covering above Taeyong's bed. 

"Jeno, please come in," Sooyoung said. "He is not awaken yet. Lady Soomin said it'll take his time to heal."

Jeno looked over his unconscious brother. In the past, he felt so jealous and spiteful of them but now there was nothing. He felt apathetic towards them, all his fight was based on the desire to keep his family safe: his mother, his Jaemin, his son. Nothing else mattered. "He will be all right. Taeyong is a strong and determined fighter."

"He sure is," Khal Yuta mumbled, scratching at his jaw, eyes troubled. Sooyoung seemed to notice the undermining tone of his voice but she remained quiet, holding Taeyong's hand tightly. "Let him rest, my prince. I wanted to speak to you since yesterday."

Jeno nodded and squeezed Sooyoung's shoulder, then led the way out of nursery. Wide eyes of Star Palace followed them as they strolled the halls, cold spirits dying to get a tasty piece of them. When they stopped in front of a huge window, the tension in air was so thick the glass almost cracked. Jeno thought this place specifically was an interesting choice as it was quite open and bare.

Yuta took a deep breath. "Jeno..."

"When did you switch to my name? What happened to slave or lowborn?" He cut in with a crooked smirk. Yuta shot him a look but it was void of further disdain like he usually had.

"That's not related to topic, Jeno. I wished to talk about your position in King's eyes- He seems to have grown care for you greatly and lately, you've earned his appreciation through your mighty behaviours."

 _This is not what I think it is_ , Jeno thought because Jaemin told him about this one possibility of Lady Eunhye betraying Yuta and having him exiled to protect herself. _If Yuta senses this upcoming betrayal, he'll take his guard against her._ "What does that mean? I've done what I would always do," he said innocently.

Yuta ruffled his hair, expression troubled and cornered. When Jeno's eyes slid to his wrist, he saw ruby jewellery was no longer here. "I will support you for the throne," he stated finally, sounding thick but sure. "King has decided to send Taeyong to East Watch, he's no longer a successor to throne. And he doesn't feel quite good things about Mark. If you play another game to also push him out of the picture, you'll be the only successor of crown and I'll support you through this."

Jeno arched a brow. "What game are you talking about?" He carefully asked, noting the way Yuta's eyes flickered to the side. Something was wrong. 

"The one in the tourney, you know what I'm talking," Yuta responded, his voice an octave higher. "Your witch omega did something to Sicheng and Taeyong and the whole incident occured. Can you refuse this, my Prince? I'm not judging you, as I've said before, I'm trying to help you."

 _You are not_. When Jeno turned towards the window, he saw his father's reflection in glass, hiding behind a wall. So this was the plan, trying to expose him to his father. Slick and subtle, a well calculated move but Jeno could easily flip the whole board.

"These are such vile accusations, milord," he said, levelling their gaze. "When have I ever disrespected or harmed my brothers? This is not how father raised us but the way you're so enthusiastic about this whole thing you've assumed in your mind... I pity you."

Yuta's eyes opened wide as Jeno took a step closer to him, hovering above his tense body. This was his last move to see if he could get rid of Jeno, Yuta would also play his own game from now on. 

"I may be a slave you've always insulted but I'm no traitor who would harm his own blood. I have a newborn son that's waiting for me in my chambers, an omega I'm planning to spend rest of my life with, a family I deeply care about. This is all I care, and all that matters. Leave me the fuck alone, milord, or I'll have to deal with you."

After Jeno left the area, he leaned against a cold wall and breathed out deeply. That was fucking close. If he spilled everything right there, his father would have cut his head right away. "Cunning bastard," he cursed, continuing his way. When he barged inside, Jaemin was changing Kwan's cloth nappy and Renjun was sharpening a knife at couch.

"That was very sexy of you," pinkette said, sending him an evil smirk. He'd seen what happened. "Yuta was dumbfounded as hell. King is scolding him so bad, he might start crying out of embarrassment anytime soon."

"What happened?" Renjun asked, clueless. 

"Yuta prepared an ambush to expose me to father but failed miserably."

Jeno walked up to Jaemin and quickly softened at the face of his cute son. He began tickling and pinching his bare body, making him giggle and squirm. "Who's my baby? Who's my sweet, sweet honey? Did my baby pee and poo?"

He ignored the look of disgust Jaemin sent his direction. "You're a grown man," he stated but Jeno kept talking in baby voice, easiest way to communicate with Kwan. 

"This is the reason he loves me more."

Jaemin punched his back with anger. "It was cheating. There's no way he loves your useless ass more when I carried him in my belly for nine fucking months."

Jeno smiled at him gently and tucked a strand of pink hair behind his ear. "I know, darling. He loves you more than anything, so do I."

While Renjun vomitted at his sappy confession, Jaemin halted and stared at him. When his cheeks began tinting red, Jeno knew he won this round as well. He had no shame in accepting how much he loved and cared for him, not that Jaemin didn't know but saying it out loud was different. It always meant more to proudly tell your feelings because even for boys like Jaemin, it worked like magic. Roses that bloomed in omega's cheeks rapidly spread down his neck as his pupils quivered.

Jeno had never seen him so full of embarrassment. 

"Gross," he mumbled, turning on his heels to disappear into the closet. 

Jeno and Renjun shared a look. "I would never imagine seeing you head over heels for a boy."

"Neither would I." Jeno patted Kwan's belly and dressed him back, taking him to the sofa where Renjun was settled. "Taeyong will be exiled to East Watch."

Renjun shrugged, playing with Kwan's fingers. "That was expected but I doubt Queen will let you become the successor, especially since Mark is expecting a baby."

"Jaemin has everything planned but I don't know what it is," Jeno said, patting Kwan's back while he played with Renjun. He liked his uncles, Haechan and Renjun, the troublemakers.

"Doesn't it scare you? The path of blood and revenge you've chosen to take." Renjun roamed his eyes on Jeno's face attentively.

"It does not. I'm doing what I should for the future of my family."

Renjun scowled. "Even if the path is through innocents?"

Jeno tightened his jaw. "Even if the path is through innocents," he thickly said, as if trying to pin his words. He would go on his path of blood and revenge through innocents because if it wasn't _them_ , it would be him. Kill or get killed, simple function of Star Palace. Jeno had no intention of dying and surrendering to his enemy.

"You have changed, Jeno. It's like you are frozen. A night fell upon you and you lost yourself in dark. While fighting monsters, you too have become one of them," Renjun said. "But this is the only way to survive, you're right. I'm not supporting your actions but I understand the reason beneath. I'll stay by your side while you climb to the top of foodchain."

Taeyong woke up next day, and called Jeno to his side to thank him personally. Everyone was in his room, and while Yuta was ignoring his eyes, Lady Eunhye was glaring at him. They had made a plan and failed, giving another win to Jeno as his father smiled at him softly and patted his back.

"I owe you a life," Taeyong whispered. 

"Don't ever say such things. You would have done the same." They wouldn't but that was the point. Taeyong's eyes got clouded as he looked away from Jeno, thinking about how much of a piece of shit they had been to their brother over the course of years.

"What happened to Sicheng?" He questioned, looking at their father with curious eyes. The answer was obvious. Knight of roses had bled out.

A week later, King Junyeol announced Taeyong's exile through a law and everything went upside down. Lady Eunhye shook the glass dome with her screams, confronting the King in his council meeting. Mark ran to his room to hide because as always, he was overwhelmed by occuring events. He couldn't believe their father was exiling Taeyong to East Watch, legally taking his right to throne. For somebody who had been the uncrowned successor of kingdom, his fall was drastic and it was all due to Jaemin and Jeno. 

A week later, Taeyong and his wife Sooyoung left the kingdom and that was the last Jeno ever saw him. He never came back to palace and showed his wounded pride and reputation. Before his departure, they hugged and promised to meet again but deep down they both knew it was impossible. King hadn't even come to bid him farewell. He no longer could let his son sully their name, as it was quite tainted already. 

"Take care of Mark," Taeyong told him, squeezing his shoulder. "Don't let father waste him like he did to me."

As always, Jeno was seen as nobody, given zero worth and recognition. Tightening his jaw, he nodded and watched his brother and wife ride away. Perhaps they could be happy in East Watch. He felt bad for the omega but not that he could spare anybody through the path of surviving. It was either them or their enemy. While watching them leave Star Palace behind, Lady Eunhye sneaked beside him, her pheromones raging with desire for vengeance.

"One morning you'll wake up and see what you love the most is missing," she said with a thick, dry voice. "That day, let it be known that it's my doing. Your treason won't go unpunished, Jeno."

Jeno gritted his teeth. She couldn't lay a hand on Jaemin and Kwan. He was always by their side, protecting them from outer dangers that threatened to bring harm. She couldn't hirt them when he's right there. "I have committed no treason but you've done adultery countless times. Your punishment will be the entertainment of kingdom for years."

The look she shot him was made of pure curt and hate and Jeno enjoyed the look of despair on her face. He couldn't wait to see how she'd look like when she was at the bott of his feet.

"I can't believe everything that has occurred lately," Mark told him one night when they were having dinner at his chambers. Chenle and Jaemin were playing with Kwan in a corner, though omega's sharp ears and smart eyes were focused on them. "Just a few months ago, I was sure Taeyong would become the King but now, my path has been opened."

Jeno prevented his eyes roll, exchanging a sly look with Jaemin who stared Mark down with a disdainful expression. Me, me, me. It's all they were about. "Every con has a pro."

"This is more than it," Mark whispered, leaning over the table. "Taeyong's fall has been arranged by somebody, probably by a high lord who didn't want him on throne. There's no way all these bad things would continuously happen to him."

Jeno raised a brow. "Perhaps," he said nonchalantly. "Then it means you're supported for the throne. Does it bother you?"

Mark looked down, a frown etched between his brows. He looked conflicted yet victorious, he also chose to step on Taeyong to reach the top. The ladder to power was all there's. People like them, even Jeno, were all consumed by their greed for power.

"I've always dreamed of ruling together with him but in a way, I always knew he was the better choice for kingdom. Perhaps it was because he's the firstborn but everybody, including father, had a soft spot for him. Still, we were inseparable and unbendable, though we're now completely broken."

After they left, Jaemin and Jeno made out slowly while Kwan was asleep. His rut was approaching and its signs were seen as his pheromones raged boisterously. Everytime pinkette grinded on his cock, he imagined how he would have him under control, conquer every part of him that was untouched and mark him to be his eternal mate. Jeno was a moth drawn to the burning flame that was Jaemin: clever as the devil and twice as pretty.

"We shall be more cautious now that we're at war," omega told him, grazing his hands on Jeno's chest and flicking at his nipples. "Lady Eunhye will act up soon. She is not as smart as she thinks, nor better than me. I'll bury her six feet under in this mighty palace."

Jeno sighed and kissed Jaemin's temple. "She will play dirty but when didn't she ever? I can endure a little longer if I'll end up crushing her."

Pinkette straightened up, leaning on his elbow while looking down at him with those dark, slate eyes. With a single breath he could conquer a nation, reduce a soldier to tears but Jaemin's beauty was the least significant thing about him if it was up to Jeno. Because when considering Jaemin, one must shunt his looks aside since you're always dealing with the mind.

"My Priest in town would say that a lonely person is a ladder that doesn't reach anywhere," he said, patting Jeno's chin. "You've been prisoned and tormented in this palace where your relatives have thrived. They started this war thinking too high of themselves but these people are small, vanity creatures. They don't know how fate works."

"How does it work?"

Jaemin's eyes were unforgiving. "If you set the fire, it will eventually burn you along with the rest. Fire is way too greedy to stop before consuming everything."

"You talk like you've tasted how flames felt," Jeno said slowly, roaming his hand on omega's soft back.

"I have." Jaemin's jaw twitched. "It burned me down to my bones. This is not happening again."

"Your eyes are so beautiful," Jeno changed the topic once he sensed how fiery Jaemin got, almost igniting fire from where he'd been wounded. "Big pretty doe eyes. Dark sky eyes with stars in them. Wide, reflective mirrors alluring enough to captivate everyone who just casts a look at your direction. When we met for the first time, I saw the sky I had been longing to touch for so long. The stars I always wanted to visit, all in your sweet round orbs."

Jaemin huffed out with annoyance. "You're fucking dramatic," he said and turned around to sleep. After a couple of minutes, a soft voice rumbled inside the room. "You don't have to be so supportive of everything I do and say."

Jeno watched his bare body, sharp and lean curves with soft flesh. It was a blessing to touch his skin. "Why? You really are enchanting to me."

"That's what I'm saying, dumbass. You're making a mistake by caring about me."

Jeno hummed, grabbing Jaemin's waist and pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. "I don't think so. I've never been happier in my life, all thanks to you. You've brought me the sun and stars I was deprived of all my life."

"I'm no radiant. I'm the darkest pit you can see."

"Sometimes comfort doesn't have to be all about sunlight and rainbows. Sometimes we find happiness in what we're similar with. If you call yourself fire, witness the way I'm scorching everyone on my way for you and our son."

That night Jaemin didn't hug him, but pressed their bodies so tight that no coldness could meddle in their warmth. Since Jeno's rut was getting closer, they began making a nest for themselves. Kwan would stay with Haechan and Renjun in the next door of companion room that belonged to them. Jaemin prepared an incense and spelled a magic upon their son, and the flames of torches rose so high they left bleak marks on ceiling. 

"You're so cool," he said out of fascination. Pinkette smirked with arrogance, full of defiance. Whatever he lived in the past made him so confident and capable of his powers. And Jeno admired him so much that if Jaemin set the world ablaze and called it rain, he would have believed.

"I can't believe all this preparations are because you two are going to fuck," Haechan said while watching them from a corner. "Don't break the bed or something. These walls are made of paper, we'll be hearing everything."

"Don't jack off to our sounds," Jaemin hummed.

"I shall go see my father before rut begins," Jeno said, remembering how he really didn't meet him after the incident.

Jaemin shoved a small bottle of dark liquid into his sleeve. "Drip this in the toy." 

Jeno nodded and kissed his lips before leaving. Without Taeyong, Star Palace was quiet and hassle-free. At least he wasn't walking in on him making out with consorts here and there, so that was an improvement. Lady Eunhye was waiting to take her revenge and get rid of him, Yuta was stuck between two sides of power but despite them, his father seemed quite energetic and joyful when they faced each other in his chambers.

"Jeno, your rut is about to start. Why aren't you with your omega?" He asked, sitting on the chair and sealing some papers on his desk. 

"I wanted to see you, Exalted. We haven't got to talk for real after the following incidents."

King hummed. Why was he so happy? "I know you are upset about your brother but I've done my duty as the Head Alpha of dynasty. Taeyong couldn't continue our lineage as an alpha, he had to be eliminated."

Jeno remained silent. How could he respond to this? His father had always been harsh and cruel. If something wasn't working according to his hopes, he'd destroy it completely, like what he did to Taeyong. "Aren't you upset?" He asked tentatively. "He's your firstborn. Letting him go must be hard to deal with."

"Firstborn but put shame to my entire legacy. I wish none of this happened but all I can do is doing what's the best for this kingdom and dynasty." He scanned Jeno's face attentively for a moment. "Only reason I've been proud lately is solely because of you, Jeno. I wish I had been a better father to you but even with my neglect, you've been a gracious man and alpha, more importantly."

"I'm grateful for everything you've done for me so far, Exalted. There is no such thing as neglecting, you're a King and you've got more important duties."

His father sighed. "Oh, I had a gift for you."

Jeno piqued with interest while his father stood up and disappearing into the closet. At his absence, he pulled out the bottle and dripped the liquid into carved toy that he'd been keeping on his desk. What a _sweet_ father. He'd already finished it when his father came back with a red velvet box in his hand.

"This is a handcraft I've been working on for a while now," he said, opening the box and revealing a half moon and star a brooch. Jeno froze with resentment. This was the sigil of their kingdom and only really high members of royalty got to carry them in their clothes. Except for his father, nobody in dynasty really wore such brooches. Why was he giving it to him? Why did he craft it for Jeno? "You're a dutiful son, great brother and responsible alpha who busies himself with his family. You deserve to carry this piece."

"Your Majesty, I don't know what to say but," Jeno gulped, overflowing with rising emotions. "Thank you, from the depth of my heart."

His father squeezed his shoulder and smiled at him, looking ever so fatherly and decent but he wasn't. He thought he could win over Jeno after twenty years but he could only taste his greatest failure. When he returned his chambers, his pre-rut had begun due to changing emotions and raging feelings. Jaemin instantly sent Kwan and others to next room, barely having the time to close the door before Jeno cornered him with his body. They kissed like a bloody war fought in the name of a beautiful maid, dipping in darkest waters and painting all in red. 

While Jeno's pheromones spiked, Jaemin's eyes rolled back into his head.

"This is going to be a rough week," he stated, yanking at Jeno's hair as alpha took him in his lap. For this rut, omega was completely at his mercy but deep down, it was always doing what Jaemin wanted. Even when he wasn't in control, he was somehow demanding and dominating. As if Jeno was his puppet whose strings were pulled however pinkette desired.

Jeno liked the idea of being at the mercy of Jaemin's single whim. He liked the pull and push between them, constantly at the edge, sometimes tripping and sometimes balancing before the fall.

When Jeno threw Jaemin onto the bed, watching the pinkette bounce then flop down cutely, he couldn't suppress his smile. He laid before Jeno like a water lily in full moon, like a fallen star whose light blinded human eyes. He seemed too thin as if a gust of wind could take him away but he was way stronger than that, as the wind only lifted flowers and scattered them over his body. Jaemin, all sprawled out on silk sheets, tan skin glowing with a thin sheen of sweat, reflecting the light from the sun that peeked through curtains, was a view no painter could do justice to. He was a masterpiece from head to toe but in such an inhumanly way no one else could see him with two eyes. Jeno only saw him because Jaemin let it.

Jeno fucked Jaemin countless times during his rut but he wasn't sex crazed, he was Jaemin crazed. He never lusted for anyone the way he did for pinkette. In his lonely life, there was only one person who ever coiled something in him, making butterflies flutter. A fierce soul that dropped cinders on his heart. Sometimes his hair sparkled red along with his eyes, exuding the extreme power he couldn't keep bottled inside. Boys like him only burned and burned until everything was reduced to nothing.

Jaemin was the master at hunting hearts, letting his cruelty spread all over the world. Every day with him was yet another question of his actions: a new affectation, torment, or flirting? Jeno was a passenger on a sorrowful road but at the of road, a boy with hundreds of spirits within him stood and he was worth everything. Jaemin was as clever as he was unpredictable, and as hot as the flames that surrounded him.

Jaemin was lewd and pure under him this time, stripped off his snarky and evil behaviours. Everytime Jeno fucked into him, he held on to him tighter, drawing long marks on his back and sucking hickeys on his skin. He bred him and marked him when he was at the highest peak of his rut. When he bit Jaemin's neck and marked him, their hands were intertwined, going through the pain together. His own neck was flaring up alongside, lividly coming to life to bond them forever. When the sun was rising in the horizon, they were one body and soul for the first time.

When the haze of his rut came down, Jeno asked Jaemin to dance for him. Since omega was also snapped out of horny state of his mind, he pinched his nipples and told him to know his place. Though by whining and pouting, Jeno managed to make him accept only for once.

"Also this isn't for you," Jaemin told him, pressing a finger on his forehead roughly. "It's been a long time I've danced. Let me change my outfit, I'm fucking clad in your stinky cum."

"You love it."

Jaemin kicked him cruelly, almost throwing him off the bed. "Fuck off."

When Jaemin came back, Jeno wished to die right there so last thing he saw would be this gorgeous, ethereal boy dressed in a red tumic that barely covered his thighs. The back and sleeves of shirt were see-through, looking loose and sexy on his lithe torso. There was no music, only their hard gasps and horny sighs. Jaemin was confident with himself, he respected the body that took many attention. He used it like a professional, letting every sway of his hips prick at Jeno's eyes. The dance was red as his hand cut along his own shoulders and shed imaginary blood onto floor. The blood was shaped by his slow, sensual and enticing moves. 

He held on to red shirt like he wanted it off his body. As if he wanted to be naked like the day he was born. His hands clutched at the ceiling and his sudden sharpness pictured his desire to tear it off. Jaemin being Jaemin, wanted more red, more blood, more pain. Leisurely, he wandered his hands on thighs and grabbed at his hipbones, staring into Jeno's eyes. His knees smoothly slid on the floor and he threw his head back, grazing the line of his Adam's apple with one finger. His nipples were hard, grazing across thin layer of red shirt and ever so sensitive, Jeno felt suffocating in his own skin. How could somebody be so beautiful and exquisite, the best at everything he did?

As if he heard the silent last melody of music, Jaemin bucked his hips forward and dropped on his knees again, head hanging low. Needless to say, Jeno was way too awestruck and taken aback to form a proper sentence. All he could do was pitifully looking at Jaemin with a hard cock leaking pre-cum. Jaemin shot a look at his poor situation and grimaced. "Pathetic," he said, flicking his sweaty hair. 

Sliding down to the edge, Jeno grabbed his waist and pulled him to the bed. They fucked again, this time Jaemin got on top of him and bounced on his cock with so much delirium that Jeno suspected he was the one going through rut. He really loved having him under his mercy, using him however he wanted.

His damn rut only ended at the end of week and Jaemin was kinda bedridden, body sore and wasted. As the haze of rampage passed, Jeno felt so bad for hurting Jaemin this way. While massaging omega's body with healing creams, he was pouting like a puppy and the latter mocked him for it. He laughed at Jeno's remorse insensitively, dainty yet strong under his fingertips. After also feeding and dressing up him, he brought Kwan to the room. He'd opened the windows and cleared the air, burning a few of Jaemin's sweet incense to purify the room from the burden of their sins. 

While Jaemin took care of Kwan, Jeno kept cleaning the rest of room. They really didn't like allowing servants into their chambers and most of time, it was Renjun or Chinsun who helped them cleanse around. He changed his outfit in closet since they couldn't take a bath right now, only later since Jaemin was acting like he was crushed by a warship. Jeno wasn't that rough, let's settle this. 

When he peered in, he saw Jaemin rocking Kwan slowly, stroking his back in soft circles. The way he looked at him with such lovely, fond eyes made warmth surge through Jeno's body. Unintentionally, they'd begun a family together.

"My beautiful boy," he whispered, kissing Kwan's forehead. "They assume to be capable of beating me but they're mere obstacles on my way. Look what we've done to our enemies. Everyone who has hurt your father is now bleeding, left bare to die. You have his pure heart but as long as I'm here, nobody will get to harm any of you." 

Jaemin looked ahead with dark eyes, tilting his chin with arrogance of his high cheekbones. "Slowly, I will get rid of everyone when the time comes. Taeyong is already gone, no prayers will bring him back. Then Mark, the King and lastly Queen. After our enemies are all gone, our reign will begin. With you, your father and your siblings. Star Palace belongs to us, so does the realm. We will climb to the top of world and I swear you, nobody will be touching us."

Next day, Jeno went to see his mother who was sipping her tea next to window. She dropped the glass upon seeing his mating mark, clapping a hand over her mouth. Murmuring thousands things about how his father would have reacted, what he would done to him for breaking the rules but Jeno comforted her with sweet whispers. 

"Is love something to be feared, mother? I have all the bravery flattering in my heart and this greatness gives me the boldness to crack the earth," he said, squeezing and caressing her hands. "This is what makes me happy and I shall not be scared away."

She looked at him with pitiful eyes but gave up to his puppy eyes, cupping his right cheek. Jeno kissed her palm, taking in her bitter smell: she was purely made of poignant memories. It was sickening how a human had no ounce of joy in her, they sucked her colours dry, drained her out utterly. That moment he painfully realized that it was too late for his mother, too late to rescue her. He left her trapped in a room for twenty years and expected to introduce her to shiny sky after years of captivity. Her wings had forgotten how to fly.

When he returned the room, he slid next to sleeping Jaemin and Kwan and cried quietly. For the loser, disappointment that he was. For the useless, catastrophe that he was. Jeno lived empty years of accepting his fate and abandoning his mother to her fate and he had a hand in her lament as much as others. He should have saved her, should have taken her away, freed her from shackles. Where was he? Now nothing could fix her, nothing could make her love the sunshine again. She only knew the pain of her trauma and humiliation of captivity.

Jeno had failed her.

"You're crying," a raspy, sleepy voice, swirls of red eyes shining through the dark of room. Then Jaemin's fingertips touched his skin and it steamed fierily but even his fire couldn't relish the alpha. Kwan was sleeping peacefully and last thing Jeno wanted was disturbing his son, so he tried to muffle his sobs. 

Weariness dripped off his veins, transforming his blood to pain. There were waters he couldn't swim, and he ended up drowning both himself and his mother.

"You've done everything you could do on your own, Jeno. There was nothing else to do against those people, they were much bigger and stronger than you," Jaemin said. "You can't blame yourself for being a kid who was abandoned and had to cope on his own alone."

Jeno sniffled, burying his face into the pillow. "If I had been stronger, I could have saved her years ago but I'm a coward. They knew this and played me like one."

"And we will end them one by one. Family, children, love don't matter for any of them. Their only goal in world is power and we will take it away, then they'll become nothing."

"But it won't lessen my pain," he pitifully sobbed out and Jaemin stayed quiet. Fall of his enemy would bring him joy but it couldn't heal his scars, nothing could. There was no way out from his nightmares and bleeding scars.

In his dream, Jeno saw his mother dressed in all white. She glowed too bright and ethereal in the middle of forest, walking through green trees and stepping on wet grass with barefoot. When she was amongst the forest, she looked like an angel, unreachable and unstoppable. Jeno watched her walk away, pass through a shallow river and to the other side of forest where a white, glowing horse was waiting. Ever so kindly, she patted its head and smiled in a way he never did see happen. 

She straddled the horse and rode away, leaving his life like a shooting star with shiny glitters in air.

When he woke up, there was nothing. If someone touched his insides, would only find emptiness. Vacancy where pain swung freely. First thing he saw was Jaemin who faced Haechan, Mark and Chinsun. Faces twisted bitterly as if demons gnawed at their souls. At their reaction, his whole body shivered as if hundreds of spiders crawled under his skin. Without being told what happened, Jeno already knew it. Rolling the covers off him, he got out of the bed, face clenched so hard his jaw hurt and his teeth clattered.

"Where is she?" He asked hoarsely, hating the way he earned pitiful looks. Only Jaemin didn't look at him that way.

"In her room, waiting to be washed."

_You are leaving without me, dancing through shadows, my very existence_

_Lovely niche of my lonely mother_

_Don't abandon me for the garden of roses_

Jeno stumbled out of the door, once again seeing the pitiful looks of palace folk that all gathered at the gates of his chambers. Seeping through them, under the darkened glass of dome, had his bones rattling and cracking on each other.

_I don't want it, the sphere, don't spin without me_

_I don't want it, the moon, don't dawn without me_

_I don't want it, the earth, don't be without me_

_Don't pass without me, the time, I don't want it_

His barefoot slipped over marble floor smoothly, same way his mother's did in forest. His breaths were unevenly and shaky, in poignant shapes of desperation. A kid in him that wanted to turn back and run from scenery like he always did but there was no running anymore.

_When you are with me, both this world_

_and other world are beautiful to me_

_I don't want it, don't stay without me in that world_

_Don't leave for that world without me, I don't want it_

_It is your light that shine upon world at nights_

_If I'm the night and you're the moon_

_Don't leave without me in the sky, I don't want it_

In front of his mother's chambers was as crowded as it'd never been. Existence of a captive bird was only remembered through her death and openly displayed for these vultures to feed on her corpse. Jeno shouldered past them, walking inside the room that he was familiar with, but it was a stranger graveyard now that his mother's corpse was covered in white shroud in the middle of floor.

_The rose that prevents its thorns from burning, look at it_

_If I'm the thorn and you're the rose_

_Don't leave for rose garden without me, I don't want it_

_Please, just don't take your eyes off me, my morning star_

_Don't abandon me behind, I don't want it_

There was a saying about killers always returning to the scene of the crime, to witness what they did and relieve the crime. Jeno saw it was true, since unwind posture of his father was crouched on top of his mother. Eyes of confusion and atonement. Seeing the corpse of woman whose soul he killed years ago.

_Sorrow passes the streets my heart_

_If there's anything left from you in this path_

_I'm still behind you, following your radiance_

_You, the one who knows my path_

_You, the light of my path,_

_Don't abandon me in the smell of magnolias_

Jeno didn't know if it was tears or heaviness of pain blurring his sight, making his legs wobble. He pushed away someone who tried to hold him and walked closer. He looked at her body in shroud, then up to her spot next to window where she was resting just yesterday. For a woman who never tasted justice in her life, sure her death was yet another injustice that came unexpected.

_They call you the love, they call you the lady_

_You are the one who fits no other dream of mine_

_You are the one who still holds at the end_

_Don't leave without me, I don't want it_

_Don't leave without me, I can't endure it_

"Jeno," his father was saying but he was apathetic to outer voices, only the ones in his mind. Dropping on his knees, he touched the shroud and revealed a glimpse of her face. Her pale, tired face with a string of red slash around her neck. He stared at the scar for so long that it got embedded on his eyes, becoming the only sight he would remember forever. Her death wasn't only unexpected, also painful.

"I will find whoever did it, do you hear me, my son? I will find her murderer, the traitor that has terrorised my palace."

Jeno cupped her face, gently stroking like any other time but it wasn't the same anymore. Her flowers had wilted long before, sun never shined upon her face. He had left her in utter darkness and pain even in her last moments. Always failing and failing her, again and again, chaining his mother in her greatest nightmare. He was the greatest force in her tragic fall.

People were talking yet Jeno felt so empty, swinging like a faded flower in an empty valley of his heart. He curled up next to his mother, tucking his wet face into the crook of her neck to feel her pulse but there was nothing. She was dead. She was gone. They took his mother from him and he couldn't do anything. What could bring her back now? No, no bringing her back. She shall be happy wherever she's right now because her happiness was anywhere but this palace of her tears and fears.

_Call of silence is here. The sky dome above my head. A cold wind in my branches. My roots are at the deepest part. I only ever wanted the crown and love in my life but gods gave me these along with the sorrow of roses. I have born into this world with my hands empty, it was life that watered and bloomed them. I woke up one day and saw the world crack through a pair of cobalt eyes. Three fires must I light, one for life and one for death and one to love. I woke up today and saw the world in flames at the last breath of a weeping lady._

Lady Eunhye had killed his mother. Jeno was going to massacre her entire legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Jeno reads is Sultan Suleyman's poem to his dead mother in Muhtesem Yuzyil (Magnificent Century) I translated to English and changed some parts to fit Jeno and his mother better. Hope you liked it
> 
> Why am I so annoying and dramatic and sucker for angst? These are actually quite tame for what I actually like writing in fantasy/royalty genres but I don't make it too harsh since it's just an online fic. We should enjoy ourselves and go on with our lives afterwards.
> 
> Do not ask me how the fuck mpreg works I have no idea. Jaemin just pops out babies let me live 😭😭
> 
> Stay safe and take care bubs!! Thank you so much for your endless support yall are so cute!! Wear your mask and stay home!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi bubs. Finally back to this one. I should warn you that this chapter contains unethical shit, like child death and plotting :/ but like I've warned you before, this is what how it is. In no way I support child abuse, it's just for the story. Jeno and Jaemin in this story have never been the most decent people anyways.
> 
> Good readings. Excuse the mistakes.

Jeno felt like a whole world was growing inside his chest, combusting into colourful flames. The breath of death was within him, striking his humped back like the deadliest notes of hellfires. His ears did not know the last sound of his mother, his eyes did not know the slash of red across her neck, his hands did not touch her as she took her last breath, and never had the chance to exhale. He was burning assiduously. He was burning yet he was frozen from head to toe.

Jeno was melting at the cold, dead hands of his mother. Being the first one to reduce to ashes, he was glued on the spot she died: where they took her from him. The world moved on, everybody passed by, yet his position could never change. Children either followed their mother everywhere or waited for her return in a corner. His mother's bones wouldn't last longer than weeks six feet under, yet he could never find a place to hide the legacy she left behind.

According to old myths, fate was a wind that blew from each sides, cornering us in the paths of pain. Those who were brave enough could stand against the wind and draw their own way through it, but those who were weak would be driven away with the wind. His mother was his wind, the wind of dawn, hardest blow of air at the crack of day. She had blown her hardest and he was driven away, losing his faithful path.

His body was sore yet void of her pain, if he could, he would shoulder her burden like his own. His agony was her and she wouldn't abandon his breath again. Jeno was too exhausted and scared to turn his head. If he did, his enemy would kick down the board and the tie around his neck would strangle him. She couldn't come back, not anymore, no matter how much he wanted. Seeing her return through the paths of good old days, with her sweet rains to wet his dry, bloodshot eyes, was a dream that wouldn't come true.

Lady Minjee did not deserve the fate she was forced through. His mother was the kindest soul, despite lacking sanity, happiness and serenity in her cage. That wasn't the end fitting for her after years of oppression, suffering and captivity: the rape, the abuse, the humiliation she had endured. But then again, this was the truth of this world. It's the world of tyrants and Jeno lost her because he failed at becoming one to protect his family. If only he could lose his morals before and attacked his enemy, if only...

A heat grew in his belly, flickering in his veins, with a woosh in his gut. He stirred in Jaemin's tight arms, strong arms with soft hands that held him just before the fall. What would he do without him? This fiery, smart omega was the anchor that kept him sane last few weeks. Three weeks had it been since his mother's death, and after laying her to rest, Jeno didn't step out of their chambers.

He was limbless, he was boneless, he was in such a pain that burned him in the middle of frost. Death was surely a creepy, cold thing because his blood froze inside his veins. For a couple of days, he didn't even breathe, he was unconscious. His chest was empty, and it was buried in sheer silence. He was made of poignancy. A mad twinge echoed within his bones, tumbling down the walls he built with very strength. Yet he lacked any ounce of power right now.

Jaemin had been taking care of two babies for weeks. And it made him so ashamed that his own pain had to effect the pinkette this way but Jeno knew nobody else to shelter in. Only the arms of his mate, father of their kid, their small, beautiful baby boy. Kwan had been restless due to his rising emotions and the aura that covered the thick air of room and he truly owned his son an apology for making him go through his own grief. They didn't have to carry the burden of his mourning.

He told Jaemin his thoughts few days ago, and all omega did was sending him a glare. His glare was the scariest thing ever. "Shut the fuck up, prince," he'd said, changing Kwan's filthy clothes.

Jeno tried to thank him again yesterday, and Jaemin threatened to kick his balls so he could never cum again. It was the first bloom of a life within Jeno, as he smiled at pinkette who rocked Kwan to sleep on his lap. But it'd quickly faded because this picture lacked one more person. It lacked a woman who deserved to touch the sky and feel the sunlight on her fingertips. His family was made of her, she was his lifegiver, how could he let her die? How could he let his enemy take her away?

Lady Eunhye had begun a war nobody of her blood could survive, and Jeno's eyes saw nothing but rest of his family. For his own son, he could slain hundreds of kids. _No hand will be touching my family, I swear in the name of god that, I will annihilate them to the last standing person._ He didn't have a penchant to throw threats anymore. Jeno was eager to make a move, greedy to attack and destroy as it'd been written in him. 

That night he stayed awake while Jaemin was sleeping, exhausted from taking care of Kwan, who was in his own crib. Jeno caressed soft pink hair, took in his sweet smell- smell of a loving, amazing father. He kissed Jaemin's nape, damp with sweat. Making this smell the only remaining one in Star Palace didn't sound too bad. Jeno wanted nothing but Jaemin and his son, keeping them by his side forever.

"Are you alright?" Jaemin asked, voice deep and hoarse. He pressed his back to Jeno's chest, intertwining their hands without much care but it did big things to Jeno's broken, fragile heart.

Last time he grabbed his mother's hands, she died the next day. He couldn't even stand the idea of losing Jaemin same way. 

He was grateful that they weren't facing each other so his tears couldn't be seen. He didn't know how to carry on with the emptiness inside his chest. This pain was too much, too heavy for him. He felt like as if he was a seven year old kid again, sitting on the sofa and watching his mother break down before his eyes. This time he could not watch her last struggle of pain, only witnessing what they'd done to her, how they'd abandoned her.

How could a kid move on when his mother was buried in his heart?

"Jeno, I know you're crying."

Jeno sobbed, hugging Jaemin tighter and pressing into soft locks. Of course he knew, as he did everything. "I failed to protect her, I failed to become a good son and brought it all upon her. I have a hand in her death as much as others."

"No, you do not. You will never be the bad son you think you're," Jaemin said quietly, reminding him that their boy was sleeping peacefully. "Only reason she ever got so far was thanks to you. She only lived for a reason and that was you, nothing else. Countless times she imagined and planned dying yet undecided upon hearing your voice. She was not the vulnerable, stupid woman you think she was."

Jeno let out a sigh against Jaemin's hair, opening his tired eyes to look ahead blankly. "Kill Mark and Chenle's baby. I do not want to see them happy with arrival of another disgusting seed of them."

Jaemin turned in his arms, facing him. He looked serious and solemn, pinching Jeno's cheek to make sure he was sane while saying this. "You are ready to throw your decency out of the window? Good. That's only when a man can win against his enemy." He pressed a light kiss on Jeno's lips, making his mind spin with the sweet taste. How gorgeous he was. A rebel to his entire being, turning his life upside down and showing him a sight he could never find on his own. 

Jaemin changed his whole life.

"The baby will be born next month," he whispered, cupping Jeno's cheeks roughly and looking into his eyes unforgivingly. If Jeno was ever a monster, Jaemin was straight out of hell. Most malicious, stunning and seductive demon that outsmarted everyone and always got what he wanted, sooner of later. "Yet it will bring nothing but horror and pain, thanks to Queen's addition. I will discard Yuta and Mark one by one, until Eunhye is left alone on her warzone. She will have no chance against us."

Jeno's empty chest overflowed with something akin to admiration, still in disbelief for having this boy in his arms. Was he real? He was pretty much real. Jaemin was solid and warm under his hands as he cupped his small face, kissing his forehead. There was no life without him, nor their son. Amongst the festivity of crowds, he couldn't find a breath to touch his soul. Jeno had been alone too, that until Jaemin came. 

He would melt into Jaemin's light, get scorched by his power. Only way that would get him alive out of the fire ring was through love and affection, and his family was all of it. Jeno's spine would now only bend for them.

He was disturbed by a servant next day, holding up a letter from his brother Taeyong. He'd learned about the death of his mother and decided to deliver his condolences over the issue. Jeno threw the parchment away and washed his face with cold water, later dressing into regal clothes. Upon looking at body mirror, all he saw was black. Black during his mother's funeral, black while burying her, black while leaving magnolias on her grave.

She loved magnolias. Perhaps they could keep her companion wherever she was, hopefully a better place. Sometimes in the violent pours of his reeling mind, he thought that she was finally free, safe. Out of captivity and cage that shackled her down. She was definitely in a better place yet still, they had to pay for what they'd done to her in this world. Gods were not present in their world, it was upon him to punish the diabolical souls that harmed her.

His enemy was waiting, they had retreated, watching over him like a bunch of predators. His father and brother had come to visit him a couple of times, and Mark genuinely seemed upset but what they felt did not matter anymore. Good or bad, Jeno was going to get rid of them. The throne of power excused no other rival. Before the throne, he put his family above everyone.

"Where is the letter Taeyong sent?" Jaemin asked, eyes glinting wolfish. Jeno arched a brow and went through the shelf, tossing the parchment onto bed. Omega scrutinized the paper and smirked to himself, keeping it away from Kwan that made adorable grabby hands. "It has his royal seal, exactly what I need to frame the Queen."

"Do whatever it's needed," Jeno said, rage flaring up inside of him. Only thing he wished was strangling her with bare hands, perhaps he could do it one day. "We will cut down everyone on our way without sparing mercy."

Jaemin stood up, dropping Kwan in his crib and walking up to him. Like a refreshing wave washing over Jeno, so rough yet so pretty. It cleansed his pores and only reason he survived last weeks was solely because of him. Jeno would be in ruins without Jaemin.

"You father will ask about our mating," he said, making up Jeno's collar, then wrapping around his neck. "What will you tell him?"

"He will not corner me because he pities me. I'll still tell him you're the only omega I want to bond with."

Jaemin hummed, pressing their chests together but there wasn't heat to his actions. He was almost gentle, stroking Jeno's broken branches. Cobalt eyes took a deep sigh while looking into his, dare him say, even compassionate. "You don't walk alone," he whispered almost shyly, caressing the back of Jeno's nape. "I'm with you through all of this, and Kwan."

Jeno broke apart. He hugged Jaemin tightly, tucking into the crook of his neck, and dripped warm tears on his skin. "You are my family," he said, voice muffled. Feeling Jaemin wrap around him like healing ivy, touching every bleeding part of him. Ever so intently, like he was holding a brittle piece of glass in his hands, Jaemin caressed his locks. Same way he caressed their son.

After recollecting himself, Jaemin making sure to wipe his face with a wet towel, Jeno kissed him and it was the first time he walked out of chambers since his mother's death. His back was upright and unbendable, blind to the eyes that gawked, deaf to the whispers that swiveled around. The dome of Star Palace did not help him hide away because he was all open under daylight. Guards instantly opened the door of King's chambers and let him inside.

"Jeno, my son," his father turned to him, urgency in his steps while walking up to him. He grabbed Jeno's nape and squeezed softly, face solemn and pitiful. "I was going to visit you today, why did you get up?"

"I'm not sick, Exalted," he said, disgusted of his own body because this bastard was touching him. His bloody, cruel, rapist hands, having pinned down his mother and took her everything without a remorse. He still didn't care about her, why would he? His father was a monster, and he should die as cruel as he lived. "Have you found any evidence about the attacker?"

"Lady Erin is searching and interrogating everyone but it is yet to be revealed."

Jeno was unforgiving as he looked into his father's gold eyes. "Must be quite a smart and powerful person if all evidences are buried in dark."

His father's hand twitched on his nape because deep down, he also knew her murderer. But the King would not frame his legal wife for killing a consort, he would never do it for Jeno. That's why he should be demolished.

"The interrogation is going on, as I promised you. I wished to talk something else with you now that you've come."

They walked up to the throne, sitting together. Jeno was all ears, eyes roaming around, seeing a slight puff of smoke rise out of the stallion toy. Jaemin's magic. He had no idea what he was doing to his father but couldn't care less, he had it coming for a long time. The King stared at his neck, where mating mark glowed shamelessly.

"You've mated," he stated. Jeno could see he was responding much softer due to recent events. "I was planning to get you married but you really love that boy, don't you?"

"Excuse my attitude, Exalted, but I really can't imagine being with another person. Marriage and mating are important things, they shouldn't be done with somebody you don't love."

His father nodded. "It sure is," he scratched at his beard. Then grimaced his face a little, touching his chest briefly. "I admire the man you've become and that's the only reason I'm excluding you from such formalities. Mark's marriage is doing quite good and I shall embrace my second grandchild soon."

"Yeah, they are hoping it's a girl since we already have a boy."

"I hope too. I've never had a daughter despite wanting one for so long. I would have raised her to be an amazing girl," he said, sighing dreamily. Jeno shot him a disgusted look. Considering the way he treated his mother, it's for a reason that he didn't have a daughter and harm her the way he did to other women. "I shall share it with you first, that I am planning to discharge Yuta of his duty as Hand of the King."

Jeno arched a brow. "With due respect, what is the cause of this sudden decision, Exalted? Has he done something wrong?"

"I'm surrounded by traitors, that's it," he said with a tight jaw. "When you give somebody too much power, they forget the real reason of their rising and start barking at you as well. To end their range of arrogance, you should send them back to pit they've crawled from."

Either his father was opening his eyes or Jaemin's magic was doing its thing. No matter what it's, Jeno saw himself getting closer to the throne he so desperately wanted. But before reaching the highest form of power, he had to destroy Eunhye. Lady Eunhye. That highborn whore who murdered his mother just to spite him but little did she know. Jeno was no longer the child they tricked and kicked around. If the doorway to destroying her reign was through being a monster, he would turn the key. 

Being a monster did not mean anything. Jaemin would not abandon him for that, and safety of his family was more important than his own. When he reached the top of world, he would kick down the mountain so nobody could track them.

"You are the power," he told his father. "And everybody else wants a piece of it. If you need me, I'll be by your side, father."

He seemed emotional by the way Jeno called him father, in his despairing state, and hugged him tightly. After leaving his father's chambers, Jeno went straight to his mother's room. Her old room. The room he grew up, watched her sit by the window, the room that used to smell of flowers. Now only cold taste of death lingered in air. Frozen feeling of isolation that told the pitiful story of a young woman yet nobody knew it. Star Palace had hundreds of rooms, ears and eyes but none of them heard or saw his mother. Thus they judged his mourn.

Hoe could they understand him? They hadn't lived what he went through. They hadn't seen him hide behind the bed as his mother had another breakdown. They hadn't seen his mother look so painfully beautiful while watching out of the window, imagining the world she was scared by and punished of touching. Him and his mother didn't know any happiness. For real, what was happiness for slaves like them? 

Jeno sat on the foot of bed, roaming his hand across the sheets that'd been changed. They took away her everything but they couldn't take her out of his heart. His mother was the last person to be forgotten. He lay over the bed, eyes fluttering close and his sight went black. His body couldn't take the damage in his heart. He saw flowers in his dream. The violets, lavenders, sunflowers and magnolias. He would often send her a bouquet. The rare smiles on her face were alight, giving life to each flower so they would never wilt under her radiance. It would give him a reason to live as well.

But now the flowers were dead. They killed her. Memories spilled down as tears, a deep longing blooming in his chest. Each teardrop told another story: one screamed out his longing, another whimpered in the pain of his mother's absence, other chirped in torment. It was so suffocating as if there was no way out of grief. There was, right? There had to be, despite failing his duty as a son. His aim had been freeing her but he ended up becoming the reason of her death.

It was Jaemin and Haechan who found him in his mother's bed. A rough, passionate hand caressing his damped hair. His mate's beautiful hand. Jeno turned his head and kissed his palm, basking in his presence. _My family is here._

"You dumbass," he heard Jaemin curse as they forced him to stand up.

Jeno blinked through the haze. "Who's with Kwan?"

"He's alright, don't worry," Haechan said, dragging him across the hall. "Renjun is babysitting him. You should pay him extra for his hardwork because that boy is a monster."

Jaemin tsked. "Call my son monster again and I'll show you how to be one."

Haechan, the ever fearless, imitated him. "Nothing less expected from your seed, witch."

For the next days, Jeno smelled of affection and love left and right. Dainty strokes of longing grazed across his skin, sharp pain of sorrow rattled his bones but Jaemin was here. So was Kwan, who was getting bigger, smarter, cuter. While he was resting on bed, Jaemin would drop the baby on his chest and his pup had a penchant for scratching skin like a kitten. When he got too full of overflowing feelings, he'd hold him up by armpits and kiss his face until he began crying. Jaemin would immediately come for his rescue and smack Jeno's chest for making Kwan cry.

"He hates you, I'm surely his favourite parent right now," Jaemin would say spitefully.

But he had long understood it was his own way of caring. Jaemin's passive aggressive protectiveness seared beneath the layers of Jeno's dull body. At nights, he would press them together and touch Jaemin's belly to feel their pup growing here. A son again, and dreamily Jeno would imagine how beautiful their whole family would look together. Always together. He was going to raise his children best way and teach them to put family over everything. Because everything was temporary but unconditional love was endless.

"Lady Eunhye is in debt," pinkette whispered one night, when Jeno was tucked into his chest. He stiffened at the mention of her name. They hadn't seen each other in weeks. It would be impossible to control his rage and not maul her to shreds once they confronted. "She is taking money from a sectarian lady to cover the debt gap of Harem Management but ends up being in more trouble. This small disclosure shall humiliate and prove her lack of skills in managing the Harem."

"There's nothing scarier to get her reputation sullied for her," Jeno said. Everything was about power and glory for them. "It's already sullied enough by Taeyong."

"It will be even more with Mark's baby."

Jeno didn't feel anything. He didn't care what would happen to their baby, he only cared about his own. This war of survival couldn't afford sparing another life. He snuggled closer to Jaemin's chest and closed his eyes, seeing his mother in his dream, as he always did. She never left his dreams, always here with a reminiscent of her. They called her Weeping Lady, Forgotten Lady but nobody ever saw the heap of oppressed, scared and broken woman she was. A slave, a sex slave at that. There were hundreds of them in the Harem. When he ascended the throne, it would be gone. No more tears and fears of innocent people painting the palace black. 

A few weeks later, the shit happened. Preterm birth. One second Chenle and Mark were having dinner with them, another moment the omega was screaming in pain. His agonised whimpers echoed through walls as Mark and Jeno carried him to the nursery, awakening the entire palace. Jeno held his brother back as Kang Seulgi and Lady Soomin surrounded Chenle. There was too much blood, too much pain and his brother was quivering in his arms violently.

The King and Queen came in the middle of birth and Jeno unclenched his fists to compose himself upon making eye contact with the bitch. She looked away from him and pulled her son to an embrace.

"Save my grandchild!" His father yelled at physicians, as if they could solely save a kid's life if it was meant to die. But it wasn't meant to die. When the cries of a baby filled their ears, Jeno wondered what was wrong.

It wasn't a regular cry.

He could see everybody tense up, trying to treat the baby and calm down the omega that wanted to hold his baby. Lady Soomin wrapped the baby in towels and put him over a bed, only then they could realize what was wrong. The baby was born with a humped back. Jeno's eyes opened wide at the way baby was squirming around painfully, unable to breathe properly because of his back. He gulped dryly.

Deformed children weren't quite welcome in their kingdom. They were outcast from any campaigns of war and becoming the heir or even banners. Most of time, commoners threw their deformed children into rivers. Nobody wanted to deal with them.

He looked up, witnessing his father's solemn face, his brother's pitiful eyes, and lastly Lady Eunhye. She was shivering slightly, eyes wide open as if she couldn't believe what she saw. Even the guilty expression was enough to tell him she did something wrong. King ordered him to leave, also escorted Lady Eunhye back to her room. Before leaving, Jeno squeezed Mark's shoulder. His brother squeezed back, eyes teary with shock and disappointment. 

When he was inside the chambers, everybody was there. Chinsun was rocking Kwan in her lap while Jaemin was walking back and forth, cobalt eyes so cold it brought winters upon him. Haechan and Renjun straightened up from the sofa, asking him what happened and Jeno told everything. They were shocked at the turn of events and glanced at Jaemin to inform if he did it.

"The baby was supposed to be born dead at the beginning then Lady Eunhye decided to do magic against mine," pinkette said aggressively. "It turned the baby this way and I just let it born. She has to confront what she's done."

"For fuck's safe, it's a baby!" Haechan yelled. "It's a baby we're talking about. How can you be so cruel?"

Jaemin shot him a look. "I'm doing what it's necessary for my son. Whether you like my ways or not, my son will not grow up same way with Jeno. Nobody will step on my child nor I'll let a menace slip away."

"Now a baby is born with health conditions because of your greediness. Nobody tried to kill your child but you tried to kill theirs." Haechan grinded his teeth, looking at Jeno hopefully. But the path had already been drawn. "You support his actions."

"I have no other choice," Jeno said. "It's either us or them."

"It's not this simple. Nobody wanted to hurt you-"

Jeno sneered. Was he being serious right now? Didn't he know everything he went through? "I will not victimize myself to you, not after they killed my mother. If you can't endure my vengeance, then fuck off, Donghyuck."

Haechan shook his head while looking at him in disbelief of what he'd become. "You will regret everything you do but it will be too late. You're not a monster like him." He shot Jaemin a glare and Jeno felt something flare up and recoil in him. Moving forward, he slammed Haechan into the wall and growled against his face. Their rising pheromones made the air thicker than molten gold, sucking them in.

"You do not get to call my mate stupid words and question his morals. To survive, we will do everything. If you are sick of this, then fucking leave," Jeno hissed. "I do not need a coward like you."

"Jeno, let him go," Renjun said calmly, and his neutrality always worked. Beta nudged his boyfriend to shut the fuck up when Haechan tried to speak. "We will see each other later."

After they left, Jeno slumped onto the sofa and looked at Chinsun, Jaemin and Kwan under his lashes. His son was making squeaky sounds, swirling a toy in air. Laughing at how cute he looked and gesturing Chinsun to hand him over, he reached forward but pinkette cut in.

"Take Kwan to next room," he said, caressing their baby's hair. Chinsun shot them a disgusted look and stood up, telling Kwan that his parents were gross and deserved cell time. As soon as they were gone, Jaemin settled on his lap and latched their lips in a heated kiss. His kiss was fire, he was the fire itself and Jeno relished in his flames. He wrapped his arms around Jaemin's torso and pulled him impossibly closer, never wanting to let him go because Jeno couldn't live without him. Not anymore.

Jaemin had become his everything. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes as he pulled back, cupping pinkette's cheeks and caressing him gently. Jeno exhaled into his hot mouth and Jaemin relished in his breath ravenously.

“ _Throne of my lonely niche, my wealth, my love, my moonlight_

_My most sincere friend, my confidant, my very existence, my angel, my one and only love_

_The most beautiful among the beautiful_

_My springtime, my brooding love, my daytime, my sweetheart_

_My plants, my sweet, my rose_

_My boy of the beautiful eyes, my love of the slanted brow, my love of eyes full of mischief_

_I, lover of the tormented heart, Jeno of the eyes full of tears, I am happy._

_Because I have you captured in the dearest part of my heart, like a snowflake, spark of fire, leaf of a flower."_

Jaemin shivered in his arms, vulnerable for a first moment. Jeno did not want to make him vulnerable, though, he just wanted his love to be heard and felt same way because he could never imagine waking up one day and feeling more. The day he saw the fiery look of Jaemin at slave market, bringing down men twice his size, engulfing them in endless torment by a mere gaze, he felt things he could never imagine having. 

Now it had become even more, everyday it became bigger and greater. Because this very boy was the foundation of his family. Giving him the cutest son, providing him support during his grief, protecting him against the enemy. Perhaps only reason he did all of this was for power but still, Jeno was so deep in love to care for his intentions. He only wanted Jaemin by his side forever.

"I love you," he confessed. "Even if you don't love me, nor will ever return my feelings, I will eternally cherish you dearly."

Jaemin swallowed, sliding off his lap slowly. When Jeno feared that he would leave, pinkette grabbed his hands and pulled him up. For the first time since their first meet, they made out, slow and afire. Kissing every side, every corner, every flaw of each other. Grazing every length, every width, every muscle. They were perfect, fit so wonderfully. Like an unfinished puzzle that'd been waiting to be put together.

Perhaps gods were real and they met for a reason.

The birth of Mark's baby quickly became the talk of town, a deformed child. Chul, they named the boy, with a twisted spine, who never stopped crying and whimpering in pain. Everybody knew the baby would not live for too long with such a curse on him and Mark already seemed to give up on fighting for a deformed kid but that wasn't the case for Chenle. He cried and suffered with his baby, and even Jaemin seemed upset about it. Quite often he was with Chenle to support and help him, which gained him props in the eyes of King.

Mark left the palace to escape the pain of his son and that angered King quite much, accusing his son for being a coward and disappointment of an alpha. Meanwhile, Lady Eunhye barely stepped out of her chambers, probably still in shock for the way her magic came back to bite her in the ass. Jeno did not even need to confront and insult her with words at this point. Her end was so close. It was two weeks after that Jaemin announced his pregnancy which too out of place since cruel shadows still lingered in Star Palace.

"I am pleased to hear this, Jaemin," King said with a smile, though burden of recent events clouded his eyes. A good sign.

"To respect Chenle and Mark, we can keep it humble and not celebrate the news boisterously," Jaemin offered with a sweet, innocent smile. Everybody fell for his decent act.

It turned out that Jaemin had actually a different kind of entertainment in his mind, as disclosure of Queen Eunhye dragging Harem in a big debt spread around in a day. Less than few hours, entire capital knew that she was head over heels in debt and threatened the sectarian lady to keep it quiet or she would be annihilated.

"How can she even spend so much money?" Chinsun asked, helping Jaemin prepare an incense while Jeno was playing with Kwan on his lap. "Where does all the money go?"

"Giving bribes to all those traitors to work for her must have cost a fortune," Jeno said. He didn't miss the way Jaemin smirked. "As always you do everything but don't deem us worthy enough to tell."

"You'll learn if you shut up," Jaemin hummed, winking at him. Jeno almost broke.

That was so flirty.

Same day, they learned about the fight of King and Queen in Throne Hall. His father had become quite furious for what reason she'd borrowed money from a sectarian and some even said he threatened to take away her position as the Head of Harem. If many spies and men of Queen Eunhye were killed in daylight, everybody remained quiet and waited to see how things would have ended. Well, as expected, King again spared her but Jeno could see the underlying distrust in his eyes. One more mistake and she was done. While her name was sullied, Jeno and Jaemin were up to new games.

Next day, Jaemin told him to go talk to Yuta before he was discharged of his duty and ordered him to get a copy of Queen Eunhye's royal seal. Jeno went through endless halls and rooms until finally finding him, eyes hooded and clouded, probably knowing his fate. He could use it for his own, right? Sitting across the man, Jeno stared at him blankly.

"You seem exhausted."

Yuta shot him a look. "I do not have a hand in the death of your mother," he stated. "Queen does not share her plans with me anymore. I'm discarded in her regards."

"What else did you expect? She only cares for power and having a grasp on the Hand of King was a smart move for her."

A dangerous twitch of his jaw. He was so outrageous and indignant for the way he was treated. He wanted revenge. "I'll be removed from my position and she'll stay at the top, where she belongs."

"Not for long if you help me," Jeno offered. Yuta arched a brow curiously. "I know you think it is impossible to beat her but there is a way. She will get the worst of fates, that is fit for a woman like her. All I need is her royal seal."

"Royal seal? What are you gonna to do with it?"

"You will see," Jeno said mysteriously, though he also didn't know what Jaemin planned. They had Taeyong's royal seal and needed one of her too. "It can be an old parchment with her seal, doesn't really matter. Can you bring one to me?"

Yuta looked at him for a long, long time, seeing the boy he harassed as a child, insulted, humiliated, made him cry for his own petty reasons. All of this just to look good in Queen's eyes. But those days stayed behind, world was ahead and Jeno was stubborn to shape his own future for once. Nothing could take it from him.

"Mark's child is deformed, the King will not make him a successor. Perhaps Queen can convince him for another chance but he has disappointed the King already."

"Father will not make me his successor," Jeno said with a sneer. They were all stupid if they thought his father would willing assign him to be the heir to throne. That honour was still Mark's. "Bring me a copy of her seal and I will payback when you need it."

Yuta nodded. He reached out a hand, which Jeno stared for a moment, but ended up squeezing. Tight and rough. He wouldn't payback shit to this horrible man. His end would also come after Queen's. While returning his chambers, he pulled up with the sounds, coming from Mark and Chenle's room. He rushed off there and pushed servants aside and felt his blood drain out at the sight. Chenle had stopped crying, so did the baby.

Chenle had strangled Chul with a pillow.

"Call Lady Soomin!" Jeno yelled, pointing at servants, who all looked overwhelmed by the event. "Go inform the King!"

He stepped towards Chenle, who stared quietly while still holding down the pillow. Seeing the way Chul didn't move under pillow made him recoil with horror. Second death in a few weeks, and all innocent victims. It's truly always the innocents that're hurt when lords like them played game of thrones. Another victim was Chenle, with bloodshot eyes and pale hands, shivering so hard that the bed shook.

"Chenle," he whispered. "Let him go already."

"I let him go. I ended his pain." A tear ran down Chenle's cheek, dripping onto the surface of pillow. "He will not suffer anymore, my little baby, he will be in peace finally."

Killing your child so you wouldn't see them suffer more, it was such an agonizing truth of their world. _I wish I'd killed Mark before this_ , he thought. _I wish neither Chenle and Chul would go through this_. Where was Mark now? He'd abandoned his omega and son to survive on their own and didn't even care to carry his son's burden. What kind of a man he was?

When Chenle finally pulled away and leaned back, Jeno couldn't even dare moving the pillow, seeing Chul's dead body. Instead, he scrutinized the omega, his swollen cheeks, pale skin, empty eyes. This boy was massacred, he couldn't be rescued anymore. King, Lady Erin and Queen all came in to witness the sight. Chenle's mother cried so hard and hugged her son's leg, and Jeno pulled away to give them a moment. Feeling a heavy hand on his shoulder, he turned around, seeing his father look at him with doleful eyes.

"I couldn't save him," he whispered, letting tears fall down because he was genuinely upset with the events. It was necessary for his own future but his conscience still stung.

"You aren't the one to protect Chenle. Where the fuck is your son?" He yelled at Queen, a vein popping on his forehead. He walked on the guards and growled at them. "Find Mark and bring him to my presence, immediately!"

Guards rushed outside, and Jeno glared at Queen Eunhye, whose eyes were way too glassy. It almost felt like she was watching everything from another dimension. Witnessing the way her glorious reign fell apart must be quite touching. It was Lady Soomin that came to take Chul's body, shedding a few tears while wrapping small baby in a shroud. Chenle began weeping after his son was taken away, begging his mother for permission to divorce Mark and escape this palace. He couldn't stay here any longer.

When Mark came, King slammed him into a wall and punched his face. It was Jeno and another lord who pulled him away from a clearly drunk, dumbfounded Mark. His father yelled many things at him, and with every cruel word, his brother gained consciousness. He looked towards the bed in an attempt to go there but King slapped his face, twice. 

"You're getting a divorce and fucking leaving my palace! I don't want to see your face anymore, I don't want to see the way my dear sons have become such disappointments!"

It was only then Queen Eunhye snapped back to reality and tried to calm him down but King swatted her hand away, grimacing his face. Jeno noticed small yet subtle chances quickly, shortness of breath, excessive sweating, hand spasms. Something was happening to his father. He rushed to hold him when he stumbled back, his heavy and tall body twisting uncontrollably.

"Dad, let's get you to your chambers," he said, knowing everything that Jaemin ordered him to do if his father fell sick. _Keep playing good son until the very end_. "Guards! Help me."

They carried his father to his room, where Kang Seulgi was supposed to come in to examine the King. Jeno wanted to lay him over the bed but noticed he couldn't breathe, choking on his saliva.

"Father, do you hear me?" He yelled just for the show because guards were watching. "Seven heavens, please help us, dad!"

King coughed, eyes opening a little to look at him. "My son..." Then he passed out.

When physicians all came to examine the King, unable to find what happened to him, calling all the healers from across the kingdom, Jeno felt like he was dreaming everything. Upon King's request before he fell sick, Chenle and Mark divorced, Chul was buried, and the omega left the palace. Since nobody was legally the successor of throne, the Court began ruling the kingdom as the sole reign while King was unconscious.

Meanwhile, everything went batshit. Death of Mark's baby and news of his divorce became the talk of the town, but they decided to hide the condition of King to not spread more uneasiness amongst commoners. By the end of third month of Jaemin's pregnancy, his father was still unconscious, no physician could find cure to his sickness. Lady Eunhye chose to hide in her room during the restless days, as all the troubles had arrived one by one. She still had an iron grip on the Court and probably thought to ascend Mark to throne while King was fighting for his life.

That was when they stepped in. As promised, Yuta had brought him a letter with Queen's royal seal. But stupid fucker probably didn't check the letter's content because it was a love letter exchanged between them. Jaemin laughed hard with Kwan in his lap, his stomach now bigger with their kid inside, and Jeno thought this view was the most beautiful in the world.

"Two birds with one stone," he hummed, handing Kwan over to him and pulling out Taeyong's letter from a chink in the wall. Jeno and Kwan watched as Jaemin regally sat on the desk, took an empty parchment and began writing down. After he was done, Jeno read the letter and filled with goosebumps.

" _My Dear Queen Mother, I should be telling how much your letter has excited me. I have heard about what King Junyeol has done to my brother Mark. When you have pointed out the fact that he will not be waking up from his deep illness, I cannot refuse the profitable offer you've made. I, Lee Taeyong, the banner of East Watch, will be supporting you, Queen Eunhye, and my brother, Lee Mark, in your rightful war for the throne. All my men and soldiers are at your service whenever you need them. It is also my desire, that King Junyeol is overthrown."_

Jeno swallowed, looking at Jaemin over the parchment. This was the biggest risk they took so far, and he couldn't wait to see its effects. Through Johnny, this letter would be brought to Star Palace and Yuta would await until King woke up. Pinkette promised he would heal. The point was not killing him anyways, it was to set the ground for what they would be doing: bringing Queen's end.

That night, Jeno kissed Jaemin's swollen belly until the latter got tired of it, kicking his shin. But the smile on his face told plenty, despite how little he knew about him. Still, he would not force omega to tell anything he wasn't ready for. If he wanted to share his story one day, Jeno would listen no matter where he was. They had each other, Kwan and their new baby on the way for now.

Everyday, Jeno went to check on his father, talked with physicians, waited by the bed because Jaemin ordered so. One day, he came across to Queen Eunhye in the chambers, hovering above the King that laid unconscious. Her bright eyes bored through his red ones, reading into his soul.

"You have killed my grandchild," she spat spitefully. "You and your little witch omega have attempted to destroy my family and achieved at some lengths."

"Don't you think you're so bold for accusing me of killing an innocent baby when you have my mother's blood in your hands?"

She squeezed her fists. "She was nobody important, and died like one. Soon enough, you will join her."

His jaw twitched, wanting to leap forward and maul her to death but he knew better. His rage was still frothing but he controlled himself way better, because he'd seen uncontrolled hate didn't lead anywhere. Glancing down at his father, he cleared his throat.

"Again, your Majesty, you are filled with pain but do not mistake me for who you are," he said, knowing that his monotone voice annoyed her. She wanted to see an uproar to be able to frame him but that wouldn't happen anytime soon. "All I hope is not losing my father after also burying my mother, there's nothing else that matters. Do you not pray for him?"

She looked at the man, her husband, her King, her mindless slave. "The bards will sing for Mark's coronation but no one will remember him nor you."

That night, Jaemin laughed upon hearing the story, quite joyful and happy but Jeno didn't understand the reason. Omega also chose to keep it to himself. Amongst taking care of Kwan, a pregnant pinkette, visiting his father, talking with lords, days were exhausting for him. Sometimes Chinsun massaged him while Jaemin was busy with something else. It was one of those days that he noticed the absence of his companions. Haechan and Renjun had been avoiding him like the plague.

"Where are they?" He asked Chinsun, who shrugged.

"I really didn't see them around for a while. Their room is also empty."

"They shouldn't be left on their own. I do not trust Haechan," he said, cracking his knuckles and looking around nervously. When he saw the way Jaemin stared at him, solemn and honest, he froze. There was a reason they weren't around. "Tell me what happened."

Jaemin sighed, pouting his lips slightly while burning a parchment in fireplace. "Johnny had to get rid of them. After Chul died, they tried to snitch on us and I couldn't let it happen."

Hearing his friends getting killed by his mate for thinking of betraying him didn't effect him so bad. Perhaps it was only because he'd seen his mother and a baby die in a short span of time, and there wasn't much place to burden another pain on his back. It's how he set his heart to this game of survival, to earn the throne, don the crown and reach the top of world. For this goal, he could waste hundreds of friends.

Jeno found Mark making out with a consort near the Harem, like the good old days, and shook his head at the way he acted so immature. He abandoned his husband and child after he was born deformed and seemed to lose his sanity even more after they were both gone. Jeno hoped Chenle could start a good life somewhere away from Star Palace, mourning for a kid and a useless husband. At least Taeyong was a man for never abandoning his wife and backing her up through bad times but Mark was truly his father's son.

Jeno went to his mother's empty room again, after months, and sat on the sofa. The side of window where she always used to settle down, watching the sky, the garden, the life what left her out from everything. Sometimes she would sip her tea, sometimes she would fiddle with flowers he brought her. But no matter what she was doing, her eyes would tell the deep sorrow of her story. His heart still burned with her regret, the ashes still flared up whenever her dream hit his chest. How could he talk of her when his mouth was full of blood? Could the words carry his pain, would they do justice to his longing?

It was the pain etched in his heart. The silence landed at the tip of his tongue. Blindness that blacked out his sight. It was the longing, the way he was mourning for the last part of himself. His mother that he carefully placed in the dearest room of his broken heart, so nothing could catch her, nothing could harm her. There was nothing more familiar in the world than the glassy eyes of his mother. The orbs he used to look into and feel safe despite how much pain they oozed because he was a kid, he was a boy. With naivety of a kid who was insulted, casted out, ignored by everybody, he sheltered in teary eyes of his mother, his only stand.

If he didn't grow up with the same cowardice his enemy planted in him, he would find a way to save her earlier. But it was all in vain now.

His father woke up a week after, when Jaemin approached fourth month of his pregnancy. There was joy all over the Palace, lords and ladies rushing to see the King. Queen Eunhye and Mark were already in the room when he reached with Jaemin and Kwan. Queen glared at him but his brother still looked drunk and off his right mind.

"Father," he said, walking up to bed and grabbing King's hand to press a kiss. "I am so happy that you are finally back to us, Exalted. We have been so scared."

"My son..." He talked with a raspy voice. His gold eyes were the warmest and kindest he ever saw. "Give me my grandchild."

Jaemin placed Kwan next to King in bed and for a while, they silently watched them play together. Lady Eunhye was perhaps seething with rage and envy but it wasn't important.

"Did physicians tell what has been done to his Majesty?" Jaemin asked innocently, directly looking at Queen's face, who shot him a look.

"Apparently he has been poisoned for a long time and it finally resolved in the end. He's been cured, thankfully. But whoever has poisoned him shall be found and taught their lesson."

Jeno looked towards the stallion toy that Jaemin had washed and cleaned perfectly. All this time he'd poisoned the King with the magic inside. Such a powerful magic couldn't be scrubbed off but he didn't comment. 

"Leave me alone with my family," King said, and Queen looked pleased with herself. Until noticing he still continued playing with Kwan and didn't even look towards her. He meant her and her useless son.

"I shall visit you again, my beloved Majesty," she said but was ignored painfully. After casting them a bad look, she pushed Mark off the room and left angrily. Jeno and Jaemin shared a look, the omega raising a snarky brow.

"We went through such hardships during your absence, Exalted. The gods have heard our voice and given you back to us," Jaemin said. King flashed a tight lipped smile but Jeno could see his father was drowning in thoughts.

"It was indeed hard times," he said, holding Jaemin's hand tightly. His father looked at their intertwined hands. "You've got so many people admiring and caring for you, Exalted. All of us waited for your return."

King sighed, caressing Kwan's face and gold eyes glinted with menace for a moment. "I do know everything, my son. I have seen and heard everything."

Later, he would learn that his father was actually conscious all the time. Thus Jaemin forced him keep ot quiet and wait by his father while he was sick. Which also meant King heard everything Queen said about putting Mark on the throne and discarding him with ease. Jaemin was truly brilliant for planning such small yet impactful details.

The plan had worked smoothly. His father rested for a few more days, silent about his thoughts and decisions, and whole palace was in a thin line with worry. They waited for the perfect moment to make the big move, as King showed progress in his healing. As there were no official reports about the traitors that poisoned him, everybody was shivering with worry because all of them were suspects. But whan he looked at his father's eyes, Jeno knew who he was thinking about.

Aside from this, something had wafted between him and Jaemin. Obstacles had lessened on their path and pinkette approached him softer often than ever, in romantic senses, dare him say. Like kissing his cheeks every morning, smiling at Jeno's dumb jokes and he didn't even mind being called _lover_. Though cute blush still sat high on his chiselled cheekbones. In all honesty, seeing this side of Jaemin, discovering sweet spirits of him, made Jeno fall for him harder. Was it even possible? Loving somebody more than your own, holding them closer than your lifeline, in your veins and blood.

He still failed to believe the fact that he came across to a fiery omega at slave market and his whole life changed. The omega he had been awestruck by from first second now was pregnant with their second child. By bearing Kwan, he also gave life to the fallow garden that was Jeno's soul. One single person singlehandedly brought two people to life, took some other's lives, tricked the most intelligent players of the game and put up his own show. 

Jaemin deserved to be called the King more than him. And for that, he needed one last thing to do.

Preparation was slick and subtle as Star Palace was at the edge of a cliff, yet he gave little care because no longer the floor slipped under his foot. The wind was reversed and it was coming upon his enemy. Jeno had promised himself not to be the downfall of himself, not anymore. Perhaps his mother would be proud of him for being happy and free for once. 

He'd taken his father's permission for the event and was regarded surprisingly positive. Maybe running alongside death had pinned some decency onto his heart. One day, after Jaemin had lulled Kwan to sleep and was rocking the crib, Jeno hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. Touching his belly to feel their baby, he was filled with even more joy. This was completely his, his family, his everything and nothing could harm it.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Jaemin asked, bumping at the side of his head. Beautiful red swirls of his eyes struck him cold again, like every time they looked into each other's depth. He wondered if all their kids would also have red eyes, since Kwan had it.

"We should be going somewhere," he said, gesturing at Chinsun who was sewing something on the sofa. "She'll take care of him until we come back. It won't last long anyway."

Jaemin frowned but let Jeno pull him closer, pressing a kiss on his stomach. Guess their kid was feeding quite well because his belly was way bigger than last time. After pinkette changed his outfit, they walked out of the room hand in hand, walking the halls that would soon be theirs. Ever since Mark's divorce, all eyes had been on them as the last stand of dynasty's hope. Jeno would have never imagined a day where he would be the only alpha of Lee dynasty but _here I am. With the prettiest, smartest and most wonderful boy by my side._

Without Jaemin, he couldn't even break out of his chains. An omega with pink hair and cobalt eyes gave him everything he ever wished for. Jeno only hoped to keep the same energy because Jaemin deserved to be treated like the gorgeous boy he was. 

When they stopped in front of the window of a room, Jaemin stared ahead, beyond the glass where a man was reading the classic text by heart. There were four other people, marriage witnesses, to make Jaemin and Jeno become one flesh by the laws of kingdom and their religion.

"This is not how I imagined my wedding would be," pinkette said with a sinister smirk, but sweetness of his eyes was genuine as he turned to him. "I want the best wedding the world will be seeing after we take the throne."

Jeno nodded. "Aye aye, however my Majesty wishes."

"Let it be known that Lee Jeno and Jaemin are one heart and flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them," the man announced. Other witnesseses repeated his words, woving in the name of god.

"This kiss shall be to pledge your love for one another," Jaemin continued jokingly and slotted their lips together. Jeno hugged his waist while kissing, feeling his heart swell until it couldn't fit inside his chest. That was love, wasn't it? That was happiness. He didn't know what happiness meant until Jaemin thundered up into his life. The river flowing effervescently, the leaves trembling with autumn wind, the raindrops hitting the windows, the heart racing with how full it felt. 

This was love for Jeno.

"You are legally my husband now," Jeno whispered, caressing each of Jaemin's arms. Pinkette was blushing adorably but that didn't stop him from rolling his eyes and shooting him a snarky look. His shyness mingled with attitude was the best thing, and just so him. Perhaps that's why Jeno loved it so much. 

"As you're mine. It's nothing to exaggerate."

Jeno smirked, kissing his cheek, then holding a hand across his belly. "I will show you how to exaggerate after the birth."

Jaemin's low chuckle was dangerous and pure evil. He had to remind himself that he couldn't contend with him, that pinkette was always ten steps ahead and he couldn't touch such a beautiful, lethal creature of hell. News of their marriage must have spread all over Star Palace but they were deaf to outer noises, as they returned to their chambers and Chinsun had already prepared a table for celebrations. While Kwan slept on his crib, they had a little feast, though Jeno kept checking if omega tried to drink any wine. 

At night, they decided to take a bath. After stripping off, Jaemin sat on a huge marble, candles burning low all around, his body wet and warm. It was Jeno's duty to wash his dear husband as always, squeezing his tanned, broad shoulders while hovering behind.

"Hm," pinkette let out a delighted hum. "Best thing your hand can do isn't fingering me indeed."

Jeno almost choked on his saliva, feeling himself getting much hotter than the water. He still couldn't get accustomed to how shameless and blunt Jaemin was. "You are so bad," he whined, stroking his pink locks. "Try to be more decent, our kid is probably hearing everything."

"As if they fucking know the language."

Jeno arched a brow. "You know many languages," he said tentatively, testing the waters because omega didn't like sharing his past story. When it was silent, he began massaging his scalp to relieve stress. "I really believe there isn't anything you can't do."

"Why? Am I so good at what I'm doing?"

Jeno nodded, though Jaemin couldn't see. "You're cruel, super intelligent, strong, and also have very nice features."

Jaemin shook under his hands, laughing with mirth in his voice. "Very nice features, you talked like a total celibate. You can simply call me beautiful or are you too shy for that?"

"As beautiful as the stars and moon." Jeno leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. Then his voice became sensual and low. "Spread your legs and I'll show you the stars."

Jaemin licked his lips before kissing back. "I have always wanted to visit them, prince."

"I'll bring them to you."

When Jeno crouched in front of him, grabbed his cock and pushed him to the edge of madness, everything was perfect. They were married now, and Jeno could feel it would bring them closer, bond their hearts together, because the look in Jaemin's eyes was familiar. Slowly but surely pinkette was warming up to him, unleashing different sides of him without borders. Whatever they did to him in the past, it left him scarred and mistrustful. Yet his scars were treated nicely, Jeno would never do anything to harm or corner him.

When they returned the chambers, they found Chinsun grinning devilishly, Jeno wondered what they did miss this time. She hopped the baby in her lap and exclaimed proudly.

"He crawled all the way around the room!"

Jaemin let out a disappointed sigh and grabbed Kwan, pulling him to his lap to press kisses on his face. He didn't forget shooting Jeno a bad look. "We missed that sight because of you!"

Jeno raised his hands as if to surrender. "You were moaning quite in pleasure," he defended himself.

"Gross," Chinsun said, standing up. "Johnny came to say that the plan will be implemented tomorrow, by the way."

Jeno and Jaemin shared a look. So the time had come. "Get a nice sleep then, Chi-chi," omega said, pinching her cheeks. "Our real war is at the door."

Next day, Jaemin had waken up first, fed Kwan, changed his clothes and Jeno awakened to the sounds of Jaemin humming a song. A lullaby he didn't understand its language but supposed it was from independent Southern Isles, as pinkette had said some things about rainy weather and residing deep within bayou swamps. It truly sounded like a place where a coven would live. Turning around in the bed, he gaped at the beauty that was Jaemin.

He looked like a god bound in human form. People of palace said Jaemin was a cast iron bitch, that it was a very bad idea to get on his bad side, and as for his good side, he didn't have one. It was painfully true but they didn't witness all colours of him. With the sun radiating off him, with moon glowing on his hair, with sky coming upon him in shiny hues. Jaemin didn't spare anyone his love nor respect and if you wanted to be on his level, you had to catch up to his rhythm.

Ever since Jeno and Jaemin found a way to look beyond the obstacles on their way, they were able to see different sides of each other. Perhaps that was a small improvement but pinkette no longer mocked his past or called him names for being an emotional mess. Instead, he had his own ways to show support though he could never use his words. It was completely fine. It took time to open up and not everybody had to be as clingy as Jeno anyways.

The fact that he relied on a boy he met at the slave market and he was the only person to never let him down was heart-rending. Jeno never really had anyone to back him up. He suffered from his mother's trauma, witnessing everyday what they'd done to her, while also earning other insults in his name for simply being a lowborn. For being the seed of a consort. He sometimes wondered how they were so fucking vicious, caging innocent people, continuously raping them, then discarding the children they beared as if it was their fault.

His family were all made of horrible people. Jeno didn't want to see any of them anymore, he couldn't stand their ugly faces, fake smiles and arrogant looks. _I will destroy all of them_.

"You shall get up and dress," Jaemin said, casting him a look. "Today is the big day."

Jeno straightened up, rubbing at his face and yawning loudly. Kwan made grabby hands towards him, cuter, smarter and stronger than yesterday. His dear son that he would burn cities for. "Will it be alright?"

"Everything has hardships, so does this one."

Washing his face, having breakfast, then dressing up took so long in his case. Jaemin's eyes were pensive and clouded, spacing out quite often. He didn't disturb since he knew pinkette was a very qualified and powerful witch who knew all the ways to play the game. After taking Kwan on his lap, they left the room to walk up to King's floor. In a corner, Jeno saw Johnny and Yuta, watching them quietly.

"Is Yuta reliable?" He asked Jaemin, who arched a brow towards the taller alpha and got a pleased nod in return. Yuta seemed a little out of the place but he was playing his own move against Queen Eunhye who ditched him in a second.

"For now."

Lady Erin was inside the room when they came in, bowing in front of them with a presentable smile.

"My Prince... My Lord," she added, looking at Jaemin. "I should bestow my congratulations on your marriage, shall your life be as pure as your heart."

"Thank you, milady. How is Chenle doing?" Jeno asked. The woman sighed deeply.

"He will be fine, hopefully one day. Losing a child isn't something you overcome quickly."

Jeno looked at his father, who listened quietly on his desk. He really had changed after waking up, talking way less, hiding away his thoughts, and his eyes always seemed a little glassy. Perhaps the effect of magic.

"Chenle is one of the strongest boys I've encountered," Jaemin said, patting Kwan's butt. "He will come back stronger than before. I would like to visit him if he wants to see me as well."

Lady Erin smiled. "He actually asked about you before, milord, mentioned how much you helped him during his time in palace. I am positive he would like to meet you again but it's just not yet."

Jaemin nodded sweetly. After she left, King gestured them to sit down on the sofa and grabbed Kwan, showing him the papers and seals on his desk. When looked closer, Jeno noticed Queen's royal seal and suppressed a victorious smirk. That meant she couldn't say she was tricked or her seal was stolen in defense.

"I hope you are doing well, father. Are you resting enough?"

His father waved a hand nonchalantly. "There is nothing to fear, my son. My health is the least concern right now."

His father poked at Kwan's nose, smiling at the way he laughed and let out incoherent bubbles of words. It wouldn't take long before he would say his first word and Jeno genuinely wondered what it would be. Dad, most likely, since he had not one but two.

"He crawled all over the room yesterday," Jaemin said. King's eyes beamed with triumph.

"My lion grandson will be a daredevil alpha one day, filling us with so much pride."

"He will take after his dad," Jaemin said, and Jeno turned his head to look into his dark, cobalt eyes. Those red flakes were his doom yet no doom could be so beautiful. "I genuinely hope he will be a man like Jeno."

Jeno touched his swollen belly. "I _know_ all of our children will carry your light."

If Jaemin slightly blushed and blinked his eyes rapidly as he always did whenever he got shy, Jeno acted oblivious to not embarrass him further. They could get into other relevant topics before Yuta and Johnny would come.

"I haven't seen Queen and Mark around in a while. I hope they are doing fine."

King halted, eyes spacing out for a second but it didn't escape their sharp gaze. "I have no son named Mark," he spat. "He put my entire legacy to shame and ridiculed me in my own Court. I have never been more embarrassed in my whole life."

"He is also going through a hard time, Exalted, he needs time to recover," Jeno continued. "I know it is unforgivable how he abandoned his husband and son but not all men have the same mental strength."

His father looked at him, then Jaemin and lastly Kwan who tried to rip the papers on desk. "My own sons, my firstborns, put me in such a situation. Even if I forgive, the realm will not forget what they have done so far."

Jeno nodded sympathetically. Then the guards knocked the door, coming in with King's permission and told Lord Yuta and Lord Johnny were asking to be in his presence, an emergency had popped up. Jaemin grabbed his hand and squeezed his fingers while King scowled, letting the men inside. He probably thought Johnny and Yuta's were an interesting duo, as latter had even whined about lowborn alpha once before. This was their biggest gamble and if they lost, that would be the end for them. 

But they wouldn't lose.

Johnny, greedy for power, was more confident than Yuta as he bowed down but it was other man that said the first word. For a reason, his father still hadn't discharged him, probably because he couldn't find any other trustworthy man to become his Hand yet.

"Your Majesty, forgive us if we are causing disturbance but we had to see you as soon as possible."

"It must be quite important if you are so impatient about it," King arched a brow. "Go on. Don't steal my time, my family is here."

"Yesterday, Lord Johnny informed me that he caught a spy in the tunnels, he was apparently delivering a letter." Yuta pulled out the golden royal fastener. Jaemin had prepared it all before his eyes.

"What letter is that?" King asked, scowling deeper.

"It is verified that the seal is real, your Majesty," Johnny spoke. "It belongs to Prince Taeyong."

The change of look on his father's face was worth to witness. Jeno had been waiting for this moment for ages and it finally was the time to get his revenge. His father's murder would be even more boisterous than Queen's because this man was the very reason of everything. With him, whole Lee dynasty would fall, and his reign would begin. He squeezed Jaemin's hand as Yuta reached forward and handed over the letter.

Then it was all revealed.

His father looked at the wrapping coldly, his jaw twitching, then pulled out the letter with red royal seal that belonged to Taeyong. Jaemin had put two letters inside to use both Queen and prince's seals, successfully imitating their handwriting as well. Jeno was no longer surprised by pinkette's skills, he could do anything and everything human mind couldn't contain.

The rising excitement put a smile on his face. The look of betrayal that spread every side of his father's face fed the beast inside him. Jeno was a monster, the worst thing that happened to Lees, a menace that grew up in silent shadows of Star Palace. The path he walked was burning and nobody but him could endure it. They tasted a tiny piece of hell and all ran off in fear but Jeno had grown in the middle of his traumatized mother's hell. His blood rose gloriously, overflowing his veins. He felt so powerful, so strong that he could tear the kingdom apart with his bare hands.

His father was nothing. The Queen was nothing. Other mighty lords were nothing. _I will walk over them, toss corpses aside and sit on top of the world. I will ruin this world alongside my beautiful, precious family._

His father arose so fast that Kwan let out a surprised sound, trying to reach out to him. Jaemin stood up and held him before he would fall off, coming back to stand next to Jeno. His eyes were serious and determined, focused on his prey.

"Get out," King breathed out, sounding too suffocating, too desperate for air. Perfect.

Jeno took a step forward. "What is wrong, father? What does Taeyong say in the letter?"

"Get out," King repeated, and Jeno shared a look with Yuta who looked taken aback by how bad he could get. He really did know nothing, did he? Gesturing them to leave the floor, he wrapped his arm around Jaemin's waist and led him outside. Walking quietly under the open dome of Star Palace, they stopped in an eerie hall.

"You have done a great job, both of you," Jaemin said. "Stay around for now. We shall see how King will respond to this betrayal."

Yuta looked distressed. "Will he kill Eunhye?"

"That is a fitting end for a traitor," Jaemin replied, eyes sharp and smart. "Are you scared for her life, Lord Yuta? She wasn't scared for yours."

He looked at all of them and grinded his teeth, turning on his heels to walk away. After he left, Jaemin tsked. "I can't wait to kill him in cold blood."

"Will he tell the Queen?" Johnny asked. 

"No. Queen has her own spies to learn the news," said Jeno. "Stay in tune. I'll have a room prepared for you."

Johnny nodded. "As you order, Exalted."

Once they were inside their room, Jaemin dropped Kwan on his crib and went to change his clothes. He hated going around in regal garment and preferred more casual pieces to wear. Jeno untied the strings of his tunic and pants, taking off his shoes and bringing the gown he asked for. He noticed intensity of pinkette's gaze but didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"How do you genuinely feel about him, your father, I mean?"

Jeno puckered his lips. What did he feel for a rapist? "Nothing," he said. "I just want my revenge even though it will mean nothing and won't bring back my lost childhood and mother."

"Do you ever blame her for not being stronger and supporting you?"

"As I've said before, not everybody has same mental strength, she didn't either and that's the last thing I can blame her for," Jeno swallowed dryly, then felt Jaemin's long fingers threading through his hair. His touch was addicting. "Imagine a kidnapped teenager girl trapped and raped in a stranger palace. What could she possibly do against them when she was too young, too scared? It's not her fault, it's never the fault of victims.

I blame myself more because it was my responsibility to man up and protect her frim further threats. All those years, I accepted everything they threw at me and never said a word. Being human is all about growing and blooming but I always ran around in circles. You opened my eyes to see a chance in life and I owe you my everything, darling."

It was a game of survival and the game was never fair. Who could possibly survive this fight? When the storm ended, who would be still standing? Jeno intended that would be his family, his beautiful mate, his adorable son. Nothing else mattered. Nobody else mattered. He had tasted what failure cost with the death of his mother, it couldn't happen again. No more pain and suffering. This next dawn was theirs, the day belonged to them, from now on, all the light poured upon them.

As he kissed Jaemin's bare knee, drinking in his pretty, spicy smell, he knew the sun would rise for them. Queen would be gone alongside her sons and men, and then the King. Nothing to ever stand on their way to power.

They had begun this war and Jeno would be the one to end it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed, there are some hints about Jaemin's pregnancy and I wonder if yall will catch it lmaoo
> 
> Perhaps I wrote it a little dumbly but Jaemin made magic to kill the baby in Chenle's womb, then Queen did another magic to protect her grandchild, but it relapsed and cursed the baby. Gosh they are horrible 💀💀 you're free to dislike 
> 
> Warning yall again, this story is inspired by Magnificent Century, though main plotline is v different. Jaemin is inspired by Hurrem Sultan, the series version, who killed many people to ascend her son to throne. In Ottoman, only one Sehzada ascended the Throne and other princes were killed by the laws of ottoman, so she had to do whatever it's needed to keep her sons alive. But in the end all her sons expect one, the later King, died. I admire her greatly.
> 
> See you later. Next chapter will be final but I also want to write a special chapter of their future, with all their children and showing a piece of their reign and life. Would you like to read it?
> 
> Stay safe and take care!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bubs. I'm back with final chapter. This is the final, next chapter will be a special one about their future. I hope you'll like it. Before we start, I wanna say something. Fatwa is a religious law that was used in Ottoman to execute princes and etc. It simply goes as "religious law' in this chapter. 
> 
> And I also wanted to clarify something about ableist language while talking about Chul last chapter. This is a fantasy story and that's simply how they address things, it's not our modern world. I'm not supporting ableism or ableist language because I'm writing it. 
> 
> I am dropping these two masterpieces here. One is Taehyung's ost, and other is from Magnificent Century: Kosem. Totally catches the spirit of this fic.
> 
> [National anthem of this fic](https://youtu.be/Wq-ezXSLPOU)
> 
> [nomin's lullaby](https://youtu.be/g-d7WOgUYvA)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day by the way lol. 
> 
> Good readings. Excuse the mistakes.

When Jeno was a kid, he would run around under the skirts of consorts in garden, hide in a corner to watch them sew and gossip. Normally, consorts and other slaves were to wander in the backyard, and King's Garden was special for highborns that used to look down on him. He despised that place and chose to hang around consorts in the backyard, who sometimes played with him and patted his head. Nobody really used to show him affection, not his father, his mother, and lovely hands of concubines tousling his head was a nice gesture. They were the beautiful flowers of a prison garden, and the prettiest was locked inside the palace, perched by the window to watch the sky she wasn't allowed to have.

Sometimes he would look up towards the direction of his mother's room and see her glowing through the window, eyes always focused forward because down below was a hellhole. Jeno was too young, too naive to understand why his mother couldn't come outside with him, despite countless warnings her servants gave. Perhaps he did not wish to understand the reason of their misery due to its burden, because whenever he was in King's Garden, Queen Eunhye was here with her sons. A great arbour would be prepared for them, for Lady of Star Palace and heirs of throne. Jeno remembered her walking through roses, cutting the thorns, with Taeyong and Mark running after her.

He remembered her giving them the roses, he remembered his brothers grimacing and stepping on the flowers, he remembered how fucking ungrateful and spoiled they were. At times like these, there would be a look on Queen's face, as if questioning why her sons were behaving so indecently because surely, it was not how future rulers should be. It was the only time she looked human and normal, upset over her children disrespecting her presents and Jeno would despise them greatly. Because if his mother could come down and give him a single rose petal, he would treasure it forever. Beauty of a flower was determined by the person who picked it for you and he didn't know a more beautiful woman in his life.

Jeno learned everything by watching his mother and how the world treated her. He watched her hating captivity, coping with trauma, breaking down in the middle of a meal. At nights, he stayed awake to make sure his mother was breathing, watching her face contorted in pain of memories even in dreams. For a woman like her, there was no solace, no way out because all her heart was filled with fear and terror. By looking at his mother, he learned that consorts weren't the fancy, lucky omegas Dynasty tried make it be. By scanning her, he learned to respect and care for mistreated innocents nobody looked after. Would he call himself a good person after everything? Probably not. But he was just returning the malice they brought upon him and hundreds of other omegas who were forced into Imperial Harem.

Aside from his mother, consorts, his annoying brothers and horrible highborns of kingdom, Jeno was known to be a lone wolf. Haechan and Renjun had become his companions when he was eight, and before them, there was only a friend he still remembered with love. Seolnal was a cat that lived in King's Garden and the reason why he ever roamed around the lair of arrogant, insolent aristocrats. He was a really cute, fat cat with calico fur and black mark on his button nose that Jeno loved booping. Sometimes he genuinely believed he could understand and realize his language because he'd never seen such wise eyes, forged by diligence. The cat let him step into his territory and open up to him about his struggles with a low gaze, then purred and pawed at his attire to gain attention. Those eyes of wisdom always had so much to inject into him, giving him courage and strength to keep going even when he had no idea where he was going.

One day, while he was playing with Seolnal in the garden, he bumped into someone, Queen Eunhye's sister who'd come for a visit. She shot him a despairing look and pushed him aside, grumbling something about slaves running around. Next day, Queen Eunhye's smart eyes were following him everyday, narrowing slightly as he dived deeper into King's Garden, sitting on the arbour with all her highborn companions. Only if he could somehow manage to hide Seolnal somewhere that day, not letting him get spotted by sinister eyes of cruelty because the reason he came there and disturbed highborns was exposed. All Queen Eunhye had to do was getting rid of fat cat that he didn't see anywhere again. Had they killed it? They would, human or animal, they spared nobody.

All that because she didn't want him near King's Garden, mighty place of highborns, where they gathered all together and celebrated dumb shit and he was never invited. His fear father only remembered his existence when he came to check on how his other sons were doing in classes. Only thing he'd get in return would be a pat on the head, how cold, how heartless, that Jeno would instantly wash his hair for the shivering feeling it left behind. Queen was quite concerned and involved with the education and training of her sons, always forcing them to work harder, look better, act better. Mark and Taeyong detested the way she ruined everything, smacking their heads on the desk to escape her scalding rules and punishments.

Jeno wouldn't understand why they acted like this. His own mother didn't even know his age, let alone getting involved with his education and grades, which his brothers found fascinating. Child Jeno didn't think it was fascinating, every cry, scream and tear of his mother embedded in his mind. They never really understood how lucky they were to have a mother and a father behind them, always supporting and cheering. Lowborns like him, who were abandoned by parents, had to draw their own way. Nobody offered him a throne or glory but he always thought taking it all: the palace, the crown, the love and respect and victory. He did absolutely nothing for twenty years, but he saw it in himself to get credit for coming so far because it was so rewarding. Hell, if he had given up and retreated, how could he meet the love of his life and father of their kids?

Jaemin was the devil itself, the lord of underworld and witch of dark magic. The moment he wanted something, it was his, utterly bound to him. One way or another, he would always reach the final destination of his brilliant plans and get the most desired apple of heaven. Even gods locked him out of hell and sent him to earth because none of them could contend with such a boy. And maybe Jeno was truly a sick and horrible person, but he loved it most about Jaemin, perhaps because of the fact that he never had a strong, powerful figure in his life. Whether he killed a baby and poisoned thousands, he still was his dearest. When they were together, the world was spread open under their feet, but it wasn't the world he needed anymore. 

It was the fierce love of a omega and gentle touch of his babies. Nothing else mattered.

The King was quiet for next days, whole palace at the verge of breaking, yet Jaemin assured they had to wait. Queen had more qualified and trusted people around the kingdom but the King was the King, in the end, they all had to obey him. If subtle increase in guards was noticed by palace folk, they did not talk about it. While King was silent in his chambers, Queen was planning her escape, as Jaemin said. Despite his pregnancy, he worked day and night and heavy burden of magic slowly started to sink upon whole palace, sucking them in. Jeno couldn't understand what kind of a magic he was doing, sweating and trembling on spot while steams rose from deep cauldron, but he had all his faith in pinkette. He knew what he was doing.

"This is a dangerous path you're walking down," Chinsun told him one night, when Jaemin had kicked them out to terrace, curtains pulled and hidding the darkness of room. Kwan was wrapped around a thick blanket and Jeno held him against his chest, getting bigger each day, crawling all around the room and making adorable sounds that would turn out to actual words soon. Before he turned two, his sibling would arrive and thought of his family expanding so large made him smile softly. He found in Jaemin and their children the family he never had as a child, and that was the greatest throne he could achieve, feeding the starving lovesick kid in his heart.

"All paths are dangerous indeed. My fight is either this or this," Jeno said, kissing Kwan's cheek, looking into his deep, crimson eyes. An alpha. His son was going to be the strongest alpha in the world and gain so many victories in his name because glory was the only acceptable fate for his children. "I was born into this world with empty hands but I'll make sure it won't be empty when I'm dying."

Chinsun frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I used to have nothing, no name, no support, no hand holding mine. It's changed now." Jeno sighed towards the colours of capital, alight with festivity of night. "They can call me anything they want, I don't care anymore. Because I will be going down with love in my heart."

Chinsun looked down at Kwan's hand squeezed in his, and her eyes teared at the sight. She leaned her forehead against his arm and patted his back, telling him how much he deserved it, after losing so much. But Jeno never lost anything beside his mother. A loss was for a fighter that had been to all battlefields but he never moved on from his pitiful destiny. It was a fiery omega that broke the chains around him and let him fly high.

"I've known from the moment I saw Jaemin that everything would change," she said, wiping her tears. "My father used to say important people always carry the light in their eyes and it is exactly what I witnessed within him."

Jeno nodded for how right she was. You did not even need to see Jaemin to feel his power and aura, he took everything under spell in moulds of cruelty and greediness. The path they chose was through anyone that threatened to stand on their way, and before any tiny molecule could become a menace, it was their duty to annihilate. _Us or them and that's the easiest choice to be made._ Nobody in this high walled palace of silver ever cared for him, nobody but other victims like him and for that he was grateful because their end would be equally pathetic just like their lives. 

Once they were inside, Jaemin pushed sweaty strands off his forehead, fanning a hand across his face. It was done, whatever he was doing and his pink hair was slightly cut. Jeno dropped Kwan in his crib, tucked him under blankets and gestured Chinsun to cleanse around. While she was up to her task, he pulled his mate to their bed and helped him sit down. His belly was literally gigantic despite only five months and Jeno was scared for safety and protection of his boy that grimaced painfully.

"Jaemin, are you okay?" He asked, resting on his elbow beside pinkette's stretched body with a hand caressing big belly. Their kid needed all the love and care, a son, hopefully with cobalt eyes of omega. That were watching him with a low, annoyed gaze, high on pregnancy swings. "You will hurt yourself and our kid if you keep doing this. Look how you are soaked wet in sweat."

"Our kid?" Jaemin rolled his eyes, the way he did whenever Jeno did something so stupid. It was a daily routine now. "Whatever, I'm not in the mood to mock your lacking braincells. Fetch me something warm and wet."

"My mouth?" Jeno offered, hovering over his face. They both knew he meant a towel but Jaemin still kissed him, slow and lascivious, their lips sliding on each other like music notes. "My beautiful husband is always so tasty."

Jaemin yanked at his hair and bit on his bottom lip, ripping a heartfelt moan out of him. He really was so good at dominating and getting things his way and he was so good at being bad Jeno couldn't even get mad. He only wished to match up to him, to be just as corrupted and powerful. They moved with each other like the tides and the moon, in a fight of pulling and drawing back yet it's what made it so precious. It felt real, it felt like Jeno truly worked hard, endured much and did plenty to earn his position in Jaemin's eyes. Jaemin who took him serious unlike first times they met, Jaemin who fought to avenge his ruined childhood, Jaemin who sheltered him in the curl of his pretty smile. 

He felt himself tear up, eyes watering at what a brittle thing he got himself into. They'd swung and waved together, two of them, and managed to found a small spot they could meet up. Taking the throne was everything he wanted but he could realize only now that smell of a family was what he needed, though he still had to ascend the throne for the safety of his family. Not because he wanted it so badly. He did, once, to save and make his mother smile again but they took her from him. No more loss. No more defeat. This was a war he'd survived so far and he was no longer alone.

"Crybaby," Jaemin whispered, wrapping an arm around Jeno's shoulder, placing a hand on his face. His hand smelled of ginger from tye incense. "I will break them even harder for every tear you shed ruefully."

Jeno gulped, collecting himsef rapidly. _Do not be such a weakling, why is it always Jaemin who picks the pieces of my broken state?_ "It's alright," he said, pressing a kiss to rosy cheeks. His tears dropped onto omega's face and ran down the length of his neck, making pinkette shiver at the warm sensation. "Even though it's not, it shall be. I will be."

Jaemin watched him quietly, then tapped his cheek and reminded him the towel. After drying and dressing him up, Jeno sent off Chinsun to her room and blew the candlesticks since light of sky dome was enough. More than enough most of time as Jaemin loved indulging both of them under open sky, like right now, trailing his tiptoes from Jeno's ankles to his groin. Pregnancy just made him hornier and more evil than ever, as red flakes of dark eyes dilated and a slash of red blacked him out. His fate could be drowning in the bloodshed of pinkette's eyes and he wouldn't whine, not even once. In fact, could there be such beautiful destiny?

After Jaemin made him come with just his rough foot, Jeno also made sure to spoil his husband, laying between his bare legs and pressing his lips on his slick hole. It made him feel a twinge of shame and guilt since their son was sleeping just beside the bed in his crib but he'd long learned there wasn't something like denying Jaemin. At the doors of his hellish haven, Jeno always yearned and longed for him. When they were finally finished, they tucked under sheets with coy giggles and snickered a little before dozing off. In his dream, Jeno saw a bloody throne, washed with the souls of people he'd crushed to get what he desired. Perhaps he'd looked at the abyss for too he went numb but one thing for sure, more blood to be shed if necessary. 

Next day, Jeno went to see his father but was informed that he had gone to Temple to have a talk with Priest Sungho. That was interesting because Priest Sungho was known as the shadow of God on the surface of earth, indicating that he also gave away religious laws to execute any person to go unpunished. Only when it's necessary, of course, if the crimes of this person had no recovery. What if his father took permission to kill Queen Eunhye? That would be the smartest decision since she had quite many supporters and the folk seemed to love her but they would know her fault had been irreparable upon the execution order by the very priest of god.

Chewing inside of his mouth, Jeno headed towards Mark's chambers but it was empty. Guards informed him that he was gone since yesterday and he instantly grew worried. Could Queen manage to escape somehow? Walking through the halls, he kept asking guards if they'd seen Mark, to which they showed towards Imperial Harem. Where else he could be anyways, fucking piece of shit. Consorts rushed to the corners to open the path but Jeno asked the same thing, though softer with these omegas.

"He's upstairs," a girl said, showing the floor of favourites. "I think he is sick, your Majesty."

Jeno nodded with grace and ran upwards, passing by closed doors that no sound came from. During these hours, consorts were either outside or at work and the floor of favourites was quite empty. He found Mark easily, pounding inside a girl, drunk and off his mind and the omega was crying in pain under him. Rage sparked in him and the doorknob cracked as he tightened his hold. _Father's son, I will kill you both._ Clenching his teeth, Jeno shoved Mark aside and sent a hard punch to his face, again and again, in memory of every punch he couldn't land on his father.

"The fuck are you doing?" He yelled, scared to look at the girl that sobbed pitifully. "Are you fucking aware of yourself and the world? Do you have any idea what the fuck is happening?"

Mark shot him an apathetic look and fell backwards, closing his eyes to escape from everything. It's what he did again when Chul was born as if Chenle couldn't bear any other kid. If he was strong enough to stand beside his husband and kid, everything would have become better. But Mark had always been a loser, the weaker link of Eunhye's sons and even King knew this, hence he aimed to appoint Taeyong as his successor. Looking at the raped girl was agonizing for him, because it's the only thing that boiled his blood and pained him greatly. None of these beautiful, young omegas deserved to be trapped between four walls to be used and raped anytime highborns desired. It was so sickening.

She had covered her body with a blanket and turned towards the wall, facing away from them. Perhaps she thought Jeno would hurt her too and even the mere mention of such a thing broke his heart. "I will call the physician," he said softly, not seeing any reaction. Sighing deeply, avoiding the sting in his eyes, he grabbed Mark's ankle and threw him out. That made him come to his senses slightly, stumbling on his foot like a total loser. The sight caused him to grimace because was this the boy who was supposed to take the throne? At first sign of war, Mark would have shit his pants and run with tail tucked between his legs. 

"Who do you think you're talking to, you slave bastard?" Mark spat, so drunk, so honest. Jeno didn't get upset at the word slave as much as he would have in the past because he knew his worth now. "You began to think you're somebody important now? Because your whore fiance is popping babies one after another?"

The reason Jeno got mad and punched Mark again was because he mentioned Jaemin, his pink haired mate. He could swallow all the humiliation but no bad word shall he spoken against the name of his husband. Not a single fucking word. Catching him by the collar and shoving him against wall, Jeno took notice of their surroundings for a moment. Consorts were watching them from downstairs, the guards of floor awkwardly eyeing from their watch spots. Without a doubt, Queen Eunhye must have been reported until now but he knew she wouldn't leave her chambers anytime soon. She'd given up on Mark way before.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jeno said, just to look like a victim in the eyes of witnesses. "I understand your pain and hardships but remember it is your fault that you have decided to abandon Chenle and Chul. You are the reason your family tumbled down, a shame to a man's dignity."

Mark's lips wobbled. "He gave birth to that monster kid," he spewed. "The baby came out of his womb. It is his fault."

Speaking to such an insolent person wouldn't change shit because the truth he believed in was pinned onto his head. No fancy words and victimization could change how a person strictly thought. Not that Jeno aimed to do it. Neither Mark nor his mother would live for so long, in the end. Shoving hid brother forward firmlu, Jeno gestured him to walk down already.

"Father will learn about this," he said and Mark sneered. Once they were downstairs, consorts ran out of sight and hid behind walls, eyeing them carefully. The subtle change of behaviours, the way they didn't move in fear when he came but all shivered upon Mark said plenty. To be able to bloom at least something other than fear and disgust in the hearts of these captive birds made his chest swell with triumph. They were remnants of his mother and his childhood and it was his duty to free them one day. To make sure they were safe and sound somewhere they could call home.

"Call the physician to third room by right wing," he told the consorts and some of them nodded, rushing to nursery. They continued their way afterwards, and his brother apparently had a penchant to embarrass himself in front of whole palace folk because he wouldn't stop being such a loser.

"You will pay for it," Mark was grumbling, stumbling through halls, hitting the guards that grimaced at the heavy smell of alcohol. Jeno kept pushing him forward but his dumb ass was so drunk that he couldn't see beyond his feet. "I will kill you and your stupid omega!"

Before he could answer, Jeno halted upon seeing his father across the hall, staring down at Mark with hardened eyes. God's perfect timing. He tried to shake and warn his brother just for show but he was too out of his mind to focus on something. It couldn't be just alcohol. Mark was surely losing his sanity each day and had become too dangerous to loose around. King witnessed it as well.

"Your Majesty King Junyeol!" One of his servants shouted, ringing out in the hall. Jeno gave up warning his brother, bowing respectfully. The tension tingled underneath his skin and such big dread could be only suppressed by a greater force. Lee Mark's destiny was written at this very moment and his funeral happened in the eyes of a wrecked father.

"Exalted," Jeno called out. "Forgive our hassle. Mark is probably in need of a cleansing and good sleep."

Mark's nostrils flared up. "Stop talking on my behalf!" 

"What happened here?" King asked, voice cold and raspy.

"I found him mounting a consort in Imperial Harem. Apparently he has been doing it since yesterday." 

"Stay out of my business!" Mark yelled at him again but much to his own chagrin. He couldn't get himself out of this one, as their father grinded his teeth and looked up to beg help from Gods.

"Lock him in his room," King ordered then, hands fisting at his sides. "Get him out of my sight!"

Guards were fast while grabbing Mark, who kicked the air and squirmed around, but he was dragged away in an instant. Coldly, Jeno stared after him, the way a whole era was changing within ancient walls of Star Palace. Queen Eunhye's fall neared. She was next. He saw it in his father's weathered face, forged by betrayal and agony. It just wasn't about a wordy warfare and they all knew it.

"He is controlled by his pain, Exalted," he told his father, who squeezed his shoulder in sympathy. "Perhaps composing himself for a while will be good."

"He will not exit the room. Everything he has done so far embarrassed me beyond repair." He sighed. "Walk with me son. How is my grandson doing?"

"He is pretty much happy and healthy, Exalted. Kwan has noticed his daddy is bearing another baby, so he pats Jaemin's belly often."

His father smiled but it was eclipsed, corners of his mouth tugging down pitifully. He was suffering greatly and Jeno enjoyed every second of it. "I have called Taeyong and his wife for the next Winter Carnival activities. Shall it be a pure year for us."

Next weeks, Mark's punishment prolonged and Johnny, who had moved to palace with his order, told him Queen Eunhye was starting to lose her iron grip on Council as the members had decided against her wish of escaping from kingdom. Even they knew no more bribe could save them from King's wrath, whom they had been belittling for ages. Jeno willed to expose them one by one but Jaemin said they should be around until their reign began. 

"Why should we get rid of them when we can use them?" Pinkette said, stroking Kwan's hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. The baby was sleeping against his chest, hands curled in soft, chubby fists and the sight of his family tucked together made Jeno's heart melt. Soon enough, winter arrived, and with it the cold. Snow was yet to set over the city but everyday, they woke up chill, blustery mornings of slate sky. Perhaps he was getting a little impatient but Jeno kept wondering where this was going because his father wasn't doing anything. Did he wait for Taeyong's arrival? But he sounded quite calm while mentioning his name and slaining someone during a religious festivity couldn't even be up for debate.

The clouds rolled in with arrival of winter, collecting over the city, heavy and dark. While all this was unclear and eerie, Jaemin's belly kept growing and whenever Chinsun advised him to eat less, omega had a look of superiority that ridiculed their capacity. They still didn't understand shit. What surprised Jeno was the fact that he was beginning to gain authority and respect within the highborns of Star Palace, though definitely not from Queen's henchmen. But even they were quiet and bowed in his presence for they knew the importance of his solid figure in the eyes of King. He had rescued his brother at tourney, took care of his father when he fell sick, and proved his loyalty for dynasty.

But it all felt so fake to him, despite having dreamed for such glory his entire life. At first he couldn't understand why it felt so insignificant, thinking hard enough to break his skull. Wasn't this what he wished for all his life? _Wasn't this what I always wanted to have? Did glory mean anything when I lost everything for it?_ His mother was gone because Jeno was way too immersed in gaining power and neglected her while fighting to be respected by these people. They were jackals, with their grim grins and leering eyes, always feeding on remnants of his soul. He shouldn't be seeking their validation to value himself since when it's something that should bloom in his heart first. Unless the worth came from the rusty depth of his wretched heart, it meant nothing.

The winter brought a new sense of calmness to them. Jaemin wandered around with several layers of garment, always slept tucked into Jeno's chest, seeking his warmth. Sometimes Jeno was curled up in front of the fire watching Kwan crawl cutely while pinkette worked on his plans at the desk. He sent Kwan flying kisses and winked at him seductively, and every day he became more beautiful with the glow of pregnancy. He kept saying this whole process would take time to happen but with Taeyong's arrival, everything would turn upside down. Which happened few weeks after. Prince Taeyong and his lady Sooyoung came with usual fanfare but even it couldn't ease the tension in Star Palace. King was here but Queen Eunhye and Mark were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, is this Kwan?" Taeyong asked, approaching Jaemin who held their son in his lap. "He has grown up so much, what a beautiful baby boy."

"Welcome back, brother," Jeno said, hugging him tightly. Though Taeyong hesitated before hugging back, sparking suspicion in him. Perhaps their mother told him everything and fueled him against Jeno, could be anything. "Sooyoung, very nice to see you as well."

She nodded, though her eyes were dull and glassy. When they faced the King, who was all stoic, the tension fell upon like heavy snowfall through grey clouds. Jeno and Jaemin shared a look, very well aware that the fate of Queen's family truly had been written by the King who was deceived all these years. But it was not his vengeance. All the glory belonged to Jeno who got to annihilate all his enemy in one slow, clever move plotted by Jaemin. Together, they brought an end to this bloody, pitiful era of tyrants. This is where my last war begins, he thought, as the night passed before his eyes.

Colours were vivid and splendid that night but even it couldn't hide the darkness of hostile eyes that roamed around. Queen Eunhye arrived the ballroom with her son Mark, who seemed sober enough, and Jeno grinded his teeth at her sight. She looked crestfallen yet stood upright even when covered in loss to the brim, hugging her son and his wife but never sparing a glance to them. Jeno had never wanted to see her neck snapped like a stick more than in that moment, when she was still so powerful despite knowing her future. Perhaps that's why people like her did not know how loss felt because inside their heads, they always won somehow.

"How are you, father? We were so scared upon the news of your illness," Taeyong said, a huge mistake, because it was punished to let a word about King's condition fly out of palace. Even the useless son at East Watch. Queen Eunhye took a deep sigh, probably angry at the idiocy of her sons that didn't help the situation.

King squeezed his fists, sitting like a wrecked King on his throne of betrayals. For a man like him, suffering slowly, played by his most trusted, was the best punishment that could ever be given. Disappointed by his two sons, dropped in a whirlpool of suspicion by his Hand, threatened to be overthrown by his wife. It is exactly what he deserves, Jeno thought ruefully, seeing the familiar signs of illness agonizing him. Shortness of breath, beads of sweat, vibration of his chest. He would die soon, too.

"What do you plan to name the baby?" Sooyoung asked them later when King didn't respond.

"Minjee, if it's a girl," Jaemin said and Jeno stared at him. Did he really want to name their daughter his mother's name in future? 

"That would be marvellous and very chivalry of you, my son," King said, patting his knee. "We shall respect our family members with all our might."

"Especially when they have abandoned us all of a sudden quite elvishly." Omega's words were razor and tasted bitter once reached the right ears, twisting hostile faces in shock of audacity. Because anyone with a sane and clear mind would know the hint. Jaemin continued with ever sweetness upon the expected reactions. "What about you, huh? Has there been any progress, hopefully?"

Taeyong and Sooyoung looked at each other, holding hands and speaking one mouth, one heart. They'd left the disappoinment of being barren behind and chosen to look forward where sun rose in horizon and they deserved a little respect for this. It was a rare thing that power-thirsty people chose to be happy over being in the run for more wealth and power.

"We are happy the way we are with a child or not."

"This is amazing," Jeno said, though he still could sense the shame deep in their eyes. He shot a look at Queen Eunhye, who watched him under her gaze, and smiled widely. The eye smile that annoyed his enemy to the very end. "Love always overcomes all the difficulties."

That night, when they were inside their chambers, alone and safe, Jeno kissed Jaemin. His beautiful, breathtaking, brilliant mate, husband. His everything. His eyes dark, lush and gorgeous. His hair almost red under the light of flames, setting his world ablaze. He felt stronger than everyone in his omega's arms, tough enough to take down the greatest pain in his heart. Only because he'd found the other part of his soul in a slave market and trusted him to conquer the dynasty. Nobody could touch them anymore. Nobody could dare touching the fiercest men the world ever witnessed.

Jaemin and Jeno were untouchable, unbendable and unreachable. He felt so, so free and playful as if the cage in his chest was burst and all his chained birds escaped. He was growing flowers from where he was left scarred and it wasn't anyone else but feisty pinkette omega that gave him more than he ever desired and imagined. The love, the family, the reason to live and going on. Without them, he was lost in darkness and didn't want to live in a world without them.

When it was three days until Winter Carnival, the snow began falling down and everybody ran outside to play. Except for them, of course. These were Jaemin's last weeks of pregnancy and he was more exhausted than ever, and bigness of his belly worried Jeno. Apparently their son would be a fat, cute one but he hoped both him and his mate would be fine. It was the coldest day of winter once Winter Carnival neared, and he saw Johnny leaving their chambers while returning from a meeting with his father. Everyday, his father seemed to stray farther from reality, eyes always so shady and empty. What his last move would be to take down Queen was still a mystery.

"Your Majesty," Johnny bowed, a pleasing smile on his handsome face. "I hope you are having a great day. If you do not, it is quite close."

Jeno arched a questioning brow. "Where is Yuta? I hope he isn't planning on betraying us."

Johnny shook his head with much devotion. "He cannot even dare in this state. We have the upper ground and soon, he will be kicked down as well."

Jeno scanned his face intently. "You know what you do, don't you? Jaemin trusts you so much."

"I am doing my best to please my Lord. I wouldn't have worked so hard if it was somebody else but he is a different kind of guy, one that destroys and rewrites the history."

Obviously. Jeno nodded at him and entered their chambers, candles burning low and giving a dim light. Jaemin was sleeping with Kwan on the bed, tulles pulled halfway and Chinsun was eating biscuits on the sofa. He settled beside her and stole her biscuits, though earned a slap on his hand but that couldn't stop him. He loved biscuits since childhood. His mother would not eat well and he would also consume her meals because he used to eat whenever he was depressed. There had been a time he was chubby and still remembered vividly how his brothers made fun of him.

"When it is all over, you will wed me," she told him, a statement she decided on and wanted to share. "A nice, kind alpha man. I want to start my own family too."

Jeno smiled. "Are you dreaming of such things? How cute, Chi."

"Even you started your own family, I guess there's a right time for all of us to go on with our ways."

He looked towards his small family, with an omega mate and alpha son. The best sight he could ever witness and no view compared to them. He'd been beyond lucky to have such a beautiful moment for himself because no dreams could do justice to how it felt in reality. After eating a few biscuits and chatting with Chinsun, he was gravitated towards the bed as staying away from them for long wasn't even an option. He kissed Jaemin and Kwan but only omega stirred awake. Grabbing his collar, pinkette pulled him down for a sloppy kiss and as always, Jeno melted in his lips. Dying sounded horrible but it would be significantly remarkable to die at the lips of his hell flower.

"Bring me thicker socks," he mumbled through gaze, wiggling his toes. Jeno kissed his forehead. Why did he even wander around with thin socks in the first place? He could easily catch a cold and get sick in the beginning of winter. After putting on warm socks, Jaemin gestured him to take Kwan to his crib and told him to join him in bed. What a delirious offer. Chinsun shot them a disgusted look and went inside the room of companions, leaving them alone under glowy, white dome of Star Palace.

They shifted closer under blankets and hugged tightly, with Jeno's hand on top of Jaemin's belly. Slow and warm kisses, clingy limbs that curled around each other, smell of shared affection filling the air with sweetness. Seeing different sides of one another, it was pinkette that surprised him by how much he'd changed. From two power-thirsty strangers they became something more and Jeno just loved the progress of their relationship. Presence of a family had always been absent in his life but this very fierce boy gave him a loving family singlehandedly.

"You are a perfect father," he told Jaemin since he loved being praises for everything. His sweet hum of delirium was a proof. "This is so unfair because all of our children will love you the most."

"It isn't unfair if I'm simply the better parent," Jaemin whispered hazily. "Try to beat me, you big puppy."

Jeno laughed. "I'm a puppy now?"

He nodded strictly. "As cute as one."

If Jeno blushed, thankfully omega didn't see it. After all, perhaps he still wasn't so used to receiving compliments since there really wasn't anybody that cherished him for who he was. People of Star Palace generally hated him for being the seed of a slave and treated him like one. It was always Jaemin that changed obligatory rules and created his own game and way of playing. What a boy, how evil, how pretty, how smart. Such a lofty being that was donned with such qualifies surely deserved the highest throne someone like him could reach.

The day of Winter Carnival arrived with Kwan's first word, father, and even King put on a compassionate smile. Whole day the baby boy was the main target of all attention and Jeno openly cried at his son's first word. Though Jaemin viciously laughed at his embarrassing state and mocked him for scaring the baby with his loud cries. _You're such an ugly crier,_ he grumbled. But those cobalt, round eyes of him also held a piece of lenity despite how rough he acted. That's the complicated way he was, all crowded alleys and abandoned streets and unintentional behaviours. Jeno loved him with all his heart that he felt his chest heave down. How could a human carry such great love? 

In the big ballroom of Star Palace, with Court members and other important people, they had a feast. Throughout the dinner, King didn't say a word nor touch a slice of food. His weary eyes looked at everyone strictly, lingering on his wife that was even quieter than him. What a tragedy, he secretly thought. The fall of dynasty. Even the smartest, worst woman he'd known didn't know how to get out of this and seemed to accept whatever fate would bring her. It was her time to get crushed after all the pain she caused him and his mother. He had suffered enough.

"Since we are all together, I shall make an announcement," King talked, patting his fingertips on the table. His gaze was on Jeno. "Let it be known all around the kingdom that, Lee Jeno, my youngest son, is now the successor of throne. He will carry out my legacy flawlessly, there is nobody else that I trust more with my whole heart."

Jeno's heart skipped a beat but he was feeling less ecstatic about being named the Crown Prince. Because titles did not matter shit until he truly got the throne, anything could happen anytime. Perhaps his lack of reaction was what his father expected as his face eased into a smile, eyes full of triumph.

"Exalted... I do not know what to say," he mumbled, standing up to kneel in front of his father. He could feel sharp gaze of everyone in the room glued to him, completely taken aback by the sudden announcement. "I hope to match up sheer brilliance you have thought of me to put me in such a position."

"You already are brilliant, my son. Get up."

They both stood up, and King's hand clasped his shoulder and squeezed tightly. In the eyes of years of neglect and indifference, he saw everything he needed as a kid but was way past it now. Nobody gave him the care and love when he needed it most, why should he spare his punches now? His cause of euphoria was right beside, with a crimson eyed baby in his lap, staring up at him with a sly gaze. It all happened thanks to him. Without Jaemin, he would never move on, never take a step forward. Would have always remained trapped in this cage. He was free, so shall be others.

"The law will be passed on midnight with the arrival of Winter Carnival," King stated. "You shall be the future King after I pass away."

They were startled when Queen Eunhye pulled her chair behind and stormed out of the hall. After her, Taeyong tried to take his leave as well but was forced to sit back with one look from King. A sane person would never stumble out of King's presence without permission. Queen was truly doing the most to get herself killed.

"Continue the banquet," he said after they both settled down. Musicians began singing again but the mood was already ruined. Jeno was happy that they were disappointed and enraged. As he rose high, they were chained down below.

That night, Jaemin and Jeno hugged each other and giggled happily. Each step took them to the gates of heaven and with a last turn of key, it would all become theirs. The Star Palace, the kingdom, the wealth and the legacy. It would be a brand-new legacy, as Imperial Harem would be shut down, slavery would be ended, all slaves to be freed. Thinking of everything he had to do after becoming the King already tired him out but it was worth it. The enemy was powerful but he was so close to beating them.

"We will take down the whole system," he whispered into pinkette's lips, licking across glistening rosy buds. From kissing hard, from Jeno. "But before everything, I will give you the greatest wedding even the stars will witness for a first time. From the east of kingdom to the west, everybody will be thinking about the majestic wedding of beautiful Lee Jaemin."

He laughed. "Might spend Eunhye's hidden wealth for this."

"What do you mean?"

Jaemin kissed him, to shut him up. Apparently he was again doing something but Jeno was not informed. Well, pinkette knew the better so it was alright. Next day, Chinsun held their hands and congratulated them. She hadn't expected them to achieve so far but finally the wind was reserving. It was about to become their world soon. They were quite enjoying themselves while preparing for the main day of Winter Carnival. Chinsun was spinning Kwan in air and Jeno was helping Jaemin fit into a satin tunic. He whined about looking so ugly and fat but how wrong he was.

"If only you could have seen yourself from my sight."

"I don't care about how you see me, big dick. It's about how I view myself."

"First of all, eww," Chinsun chided, covering Kwan's ears. "Stop saying such lewd words next to your son. You are a horrible father."

If Jaemin became enraged and kept repeating dick for a few minutes, they all would like to forget it for the sake of their sanity. What a feisty troublemaker he was. While marching the hall to King's chambers, everybody looked up at him with much respect and didn't seem to think twice before bowing. The family was squeezed inside the room, waiting to greet the King and only one person was absent. Queen Eunhye was probably after something right now and her intentions concerned him. They had to be more careful than ever.

"Congratulations on the announcement of your succession," Taeyong told him, lips pursed tight in envy. He'd been so close to being the heir but it slipped through his fingers. It must have been hard to see a lowborn replace him. Sooyoung nodded at him too, more aloof compared to her husband.

"I really wasn't expecting this," Jeno said, playing the dumb as he'd done for years. His brother levelled their intense gaze. "I am just a replacement of you two: who were the real heirs to crown."

He saw Mark roll his eyes and turn towards the terrace to avoid his gaze. The most childish of three brothers, he could never carry the weight of being a King or would simply become the puppet of politics around him. Taeyong waved it off, swallowing hard while looking at their brother.

"Perhaps we could have called Chenle too," Taeyong said towards Mark, who tensed up and shot his brother a look. They still didn't recover from last fights. Even their mother couldn't glue them together and she was also strained by having to stuck between two spoiled idiots who had no idea what's happening.

"For what? Why the fuck are you always in my business?" 

"Please don't curse around the baby," Jaemin said, pushing Kwan's curious tilted head across his chest. Jeno patted his dark hair and earned the attention of his son that let out sweetest sounds of joy. They all silenced when the King came in, taking Kwan from Jaemin's lap and placing him on his knee on the throne. His son really suited the throne more than anybody.

"Happy Winter Carnival to all of you," King said, as cold and chill as the air. "Do any of you plan to visit the tournament?"

"We don't," Jeno stated. "It is dangerous for Kwan and Jaemin."

His father nodded as he approved it too. "My grandson shall stay here with me," he hummed, patting Kwan's head.

"We will go," Taeyong said. "There should always be a representation of dynasty in the tourneys."

"Mark will too," King ordered, glaring at the boy that was timid as fuck in front of him. They all nodded at his decision. "You are dismissed then."

Jeno and Jaemin stayed after they left. It was all Kwan's babyish noises and their laughter until a guard came in to inform Lord Yuta was begging to see the King. There was no such a plan at the moment, what was he trying to do? Jeno shot a look at Jaemin but pinkette seemed solemn while watching dark haired man walk in with King's permission. The look in alpha's eyes was concerning: blurred and apathetic. _Shit. Something is happening._

King shot him a scrutinizing look. "What is the reason of your sudden honouring?"

"Your Majesty, I have come here to leak the venom that's been poisoning me for years. Ever since Lady Eunhye has arrived Star Palace, I have been her Majesty's discreet affair of shame and lewd."

Jeno froze, eyes widening, watching his father halt on spot. The fuck was he doing? Looking at Jaemin for confirmation, the neutrel facade of omega was nothing surprising as he was the one who planned this. Gulping roughly, he turned back to his father who was staring down Yuta with lethal eyes. Cold sensation of dread gave him goosebumps, and he felt himself freeze out as if had been outside in snow for hours. This path was through the blood of his own.

"She helped me rise in rank, become the Hand of King to provide her information from the Court and let me fuck her behind the closed doors," Yuta continued, dull and calm. He was under Jaemin's spell. "With her order, I did everything she needed to be done: murdered advisers, consorts, and Lady Minjee to spite Jeno furthermore. I only served my rightful Queen, nobody else."

When his father's breath was cut off, gasping loudly for air, his whole body trembled so hard Jeno lunged forward to grab Kwan before he'd fall off. Looking into his father's shocked eyes, he saw a man at the verge of suicide, pushed to the edge by the betrayal of his trusted ones. Jaemin had done the last deadly attack ever so gracefully.

"Dad, do you hear me? Dad!" He yelled, turning to look at Yuta, who was still in trance. "Guards! Guards! Take him away! Lock him in dungeon!"

As guards kicked Yuta outside, Jeno handed Kwan over to Jaemin, who let out a deep sigh while his pupils quivered. This was where their bet started. Calming down his father was impossible, as effects of dark magic still lingered on his body and kept draining him out. He laid him over the bed and placed a gentle palm on his chest, feeling how rapid his heart beat, how his eyes went black, how his world came upon. Finally, he was getting a taste of his own medicine. 

"You will be fine, father," he whispered, hiding behind a devilish smirk. After his father completely passed out, Jeno turned to Jaemin. "What are we doing now?"

"We will pass on Priest Sungho's permission for the execution of Queen and her sons," omega said, putting Kwan on the throne and going through King's desk until finding a regal letter. He stared at Jeno in the eye, their last bet standing proud and high. With this law, their greatest enemy would fall, with a great sully to her name. "Give this to royal executioners of dynasty. They shall know what they are supposed to do."

"Call the physicians while I'm gone," Jeno breathed out, and kissed Jaemin's forehead deeply once they met in middle. It was for them, for shiny, pretty and good days that they weren't allowed to have under such circumstances. He'd made a promise back then, about how his family would be ruling in peace and sheer happiness. The storms would calm, the waves would straighten, the pour would stop and finally, the sun was to be only beam on them. Nobody else could feel the level of ecstasy they'd be feeling because there had been enough suffering, enough casualties. To win this war, they climbed highest mountains and wounded themselves vitally but the path of blood led to their safe haven. Jeno would waste any person to guarantee his family the good life they deserved.

Walking out of the room, passing through silver halls under snowy dome and giving the letter of Priest Sungho to Master Sanghwa was challenging but all the steps came to an end somehow. She shot one look at the royal letter and bowed in front of him, saying King's request would be done as he wished. When he returned to King's chambers, it was quiet as they chose to hide his condition again. Lady Soomin and Kang Seulgi were treating him at the same time Jaemin gave instructions about incenses that would ease the pain. They shot each other a look of confirmation.

"Lord Yuta angered him with what he said," he spoke, acting all concerned about the man who ruined his entire life and his mother's as well. The way not even an ounce of remorse sparked in him proved how much of a monster he'd become for his own very desires and goals but everybody had played their own game until now. Jeno, too, deserved to have his turn. "Will he wake up?"

Lady Soomin arched her brows. "We can't know it yet, your Grace. But it seems that the poison has long destroyed his inner organs and function of body."

"It's all the witch's fault," he murmured to gain their attention. The physicians side eyed him. "Both her and Yuta brought my father's end with their betrayals. Let it stay between us for now, there is no reason to upset people during Winter Carnival."

"My love," Jaemin called out, red of his eyes glowing dangerously bright. He was taking pleasure from this very moment of rising above a dead man's soul. "You shall gather the Court as the successor and explain them the situation. I will stay here with Kwan to see if I can help anything."

Jeno nodded at his mate and winked at him before leaving again. Until dinner time, he'd explained what Yuta confessed, how it triggered King's sickness and his current condition. Lords and ladies all sighed and cursed with defiance, quite disgruntled by the events that kept occuring out of nowhere. He did not say anything about Priest Sungho's letter, they probably already knew if his father didn't fall sick, he would have given the order of execution. For their heads to stay in place, they had to remain silent because it was Priest Sungho that knew everything anyways. There was no running from this dead-end.

At night, whole palace was restless and darkened with the shadow of death upon the dome. While Chinsun and Kwan were settled on the sofa, Jaemin and Jeno were laying on the bed since omega had been getting little cramps. They were quiet with the weight of what they'd done and waited for how it would have ended. No loud noises as if it could break the bubble of chiseled calmness surrounding them. The way everything happened in a few hours left him apathetic but over the moon for seeing how much they were able to do. This palace was soon to be theirs, his mate's, his children's. Placing a kiss on omega's cheek, taking in his spicy sweet smell, he thanked the gods again.

Then pinkette began squirming around and twisting his face in pain, holding his tummy. Jeno felt beat of his heart fasten and straightened up at the same time Jaemin started yelling. Blood on his dress, pain ceased between his brows, voice laced with misery. He was giving birth.

"Call the physicians!" Jeno shouted, rolling off the bed and running towards the door himself. He yanked at the guards, ordering them to get healers immediately. Somewhere in the Star Palace, Jaemin's anguished screams mingled with another angered one, enough to shake the glass dome and melt the snow on top. Queen Eunhye was doing her last trick but she was also dying.

Chinsun took Kwan out of the room, leaving him with other maids and came back with a horrified expression. Jeno's hands were trembling ruefully and he couldn't stop staring at the blood stain on white gown. Preterm birth. Chenle's lament had run around in circles and found them in the spot they were most vulnerable. He stood there like a dumbass, watching his mate writhe in pain, until Kang Seulgi pushed him aside and bent between Jaemin's stretched legs. Towels, water, screams, more screams. They all moved inside his head like wounded soldiers in a battlefield and shoved swords through his skull.

"The baby is coming!" Lady Soomin announced and Chinsun was beside him, praying for the well-being of baby and father. Jeno watched as the baby was pulled out, covered in blood and slick, a beautiful baby boy but then Lady Soomin hesitated. She shot him a captivated look. "There's another one! They are twins."

Jeno teared up. Twins? _Oh my god, oh my beautiful boy._ Climbing next to Jaemin in bed, he cupped his sweaty face and kissed his mouth, then his cheeks and tip of his cute nose. _My husband is giving me two children but I can't even show him support._ He was a fucking useless freak. As baby's cries and pinkette's yells filled the room that began to stink blood, Jeno tried to gain the focus of glassy cobalt eyes, mumbling incoherent sentences of love and affection and hope.

"I know everything will be good. Brighter days will dawn for us. The water will flow effusively, our happiness won't fit our bodies and we will explode, scattering our love all around. We will die suffocating in the scent of affection, while clouds dance in the sky and sun cheers for us," he murmured, kissing his neck, where his scent was the strongest, the spot he bit to bound them forever. They were together for an eternal.

When latter of twins came, it was quiet. Jeno stared at the dull face of his daughter with shocked eyes. She was not breathing. Their daughter was dying. "Save her," he mumbled, looking up at hard eyes of physicians. The look of defeat angered him. "Save my daughter!" He yelled with tears rolling down his heated face. 

After a moment of silence, Chinsun moved forward and grabbed the baby, carefully turning her upside down. While she hit baby's chest horizontally repeatedly, Seulgi put the twin boy on bed and tried to stop Jaemin's bleeding, whose eyes vacantly roamed on the sky dome. He was in a aftershock. Turning to Chinsun again, who managed to make the baby spit out something, a piece of huge meat, Jeno rose high to witness the first breath of his daughter. After Lady Soomin patted her butt, she began crying too and he joined her with warm tears.

God had bestowed on him with two children. 

Jaemin was knocked out asleep with exertion, but Jeno didn't leave his side while taking the twins in his arms. While his baby girl had rare pink hair, his son was still bald but they were still the prettiest things he ever witnessed. When their eyes opened, only the girl had inherited the red eyes in their genetics, a gracious alpha to be in future. His son's fate shall be just as fascinating no matter his gender. How small, how delicate, how warm they were under his hands. Two beautiful flowers bloomed into this life and their garden would be full of benign. Unlike what he lived in the past, his children would never grow up with neglect nor without love of parents.

It was dawn when Jaemin woke up and let out a deep sigh at the sight of their twins. Jeno smiled at him and placed their girl on pinkette's arms, though still kept a hand on the back of her head. She felt so warm, she felt like home, she was his heaven just like her brothers.

"Our pretty babies," he whispered quietly. "I can't believe you didn't tell me we'd have twins."

"Not my fault you were too dumb to understand," Jaemin sniffled, kissing the top of her hair. "Eunhye tried to take my daughter away, wanted to kill her inside of me but I fought against her. Is she fine?"

"Had a piece of meat stuck in her throat but Chinsun saved her life." Jeno smiled at the girl who was holding the boy in her lap, blushing cutely.

"When I was born, apparently there was a tooth stuck in me and healers brought me back to life through same way. Who would have guessed I could get to use this painful memory on another baby?" 

"Thank you," Jaemin said, so kind, so cordial, his smile glowing as if carved by the gods. He was so beautiful when he was open and gentle like this and Jeno wouldn't change him for anything else. He was everything for a lonely alpha who found a sense of home and safety in him. "Give my son too."

Jeno took his son tenderly and placed him next to Jaemin, giggling as omega studied both of them and decided they looked nothing like twins. _I can't believe I carried twins who don't look even alike in my belly for eight months. I want a refund_. They laughed so hard at his whining.

"We can't return our kids, Jaemin."

"Alright then, we're stuck with distinctive twin babies," Jaemin cooed at their daughter's adorable blink. "Her name shall be Minjee as we've promised before."

Jeno sighed, pushing sweaty strands off his mate's face and caressing his skin delicately. "We don't have to name her after my mother if you don't want it. Jiyun would be a nice name for her."

"I wouldn't push the idea if I didn't support it, smartass," pinkette flicked his forehead with a pointed gaze. "Jiyun Minjee it is then. A name fit for a Queen."

Both Jeno and Chinsun let out baffled sounds. Would their daughter become a Queen in future? Oh. She would be such an amazing one because they would raise her perfectly, a pragmatic ruler who's also reasonable, merciful just like all their children. They would never have to face the dark side of world for how their parents burdened it all. Jeno would never let a hue of malice get near his kids. _My children shall live the life I've fought for them and I have to start working soon_. It would be hard to peel the diseased skin off the rusty bones of this world or he simply could burn it all down and create a new world on the ashes of fire. Everything except for sitting here and accepting what they offered him.

Accepting a shitty world for what it was sounded the best for smart people who decided to live like a stupid moron to avoid any outcomes but sometimes, people like Jeno burned too bright to ignore the truth. He bent before the whip all his life but he would not bow down to the order of wheel anymore. With Jaemin by his side, he would flip the whole board and leave it in ruins without a remorse. Sometimes best thing a man could do was destroying the world because you could secure the today but not the tomorrow. A circle of events that would always ensue back, again and again until the wheel was broken. He planned to do it. It was time. A boy might spend his life at play, but he was a man grown, a king, father of three. His children had need of him.

"Geonwu and Jiyun Minjee," he said, caressing his son's head. He discreetly looked at Jaemin under his lashes. "You mentioned we shall have one more baby girl. When is it?"

It earned him a smack on the head by his raged husband. "Do not fucking expect me to bear another kid for next five years or I'll chop off your balls, I swear."

"It sounds scary," Chinsun said, walking towards the companion room. "I'll bring Kwan to meet his siblings."

They spent rest of morning all together. Kwan was surprised upon seeing his siblings and kept saying dad, dad, to understand what was happening, much to their joy because he was so cute. Geonwu and Jiyun Minjee were truly twins. The way their little, chubby hands held on to each other made all of them coo. Then his eyes would draw back to Jaemin, his mate, his husband, his everything. The boy who gave him this family and let him experience a new kind of sight beyond all the darkness that fogged his eyes. Mix of jasmines, gardenias, and azaleas filled into his nostrils, making spring sprout before his eyes and painting his vision flowery. The smile on Jaemin's face was chiselled by the gods, so lofty, so rare.

Being useful for once, starting his family, taking care of them, doing something meaningful for the first time in twenty years broke him down. He used to be nobody, he was nothing more than a bug to crush under highborns but Jaemin helped him rise him amongst the heap of remise and atrocity. The one who saved him from the shackles of his enemy, and put him on the top of world, was Jaemin. He could never payback for everything he'd done, every feeling, every smile, every victory Jeno tasted. It was all thanks to a feisty, fierce omega that brought the palace to his feet.

When Johnny came in towards the afternoon, his eyes were beaming with glory. Queen and her two sons were beheaded. Their betrayal and adultery flooded outside to flare up among commoners. Jeno felt nothing at the fall of his enemy, just nodding and kissing Geonwu's forehead. It was all for them, so his children grow up happy and healthy, so they would never go through his past. He'd engraved darkness to pave a light road for his family and nothing could take it away from now on.

"Lady Sooyoung is a prisoner. If you desire, we can send her back to her family."

"Do it," Jeno said, not wanting to deal with her. He'd seen the look on her face, cold and aloof, seeing her mourning after a husband was something he didn't have the heart for yet.

"It's not done yet," Jaemin said, rocking Jiyun in his lap. His eyes were forged hard while staring into Jeno's. "King will soon die."

"As soon as possible," he replied. "But not before I confront him."

Jaemin scowled, reading into his soul, deepest abyss he was drowning. After a moment of scanning, he sighed and leaned back carefully. Court members came to their chambers for both congratulations and condolences. Perhaps some of them doubted him for everything that'd been done because it wasn't a child play. Queen Eunhye and her legacy had fallen down drastically and after the storm ended, he was the only one standing. But none of them had the heart to speak against him since King was unconscious and he was the official successor to throne.

The successor. The heir. The Crown Prince. How could he look at the past and convince himself all the glory would be his one day? How could Jeno, small and scrawny, know that his misery would come an end while watching his mother cry into bedsheets? He couldn't. There was no way to change the past and look up the sky when he was drowning in a swamp, no point in dwelling anymore. With all the power and support to his name, Jeno should be preparing for tomorrow because he was alive. Alive and never had been more vivid. Everyday he was turning green with a new reason, sprouting with a small smile on his face. Only with his family beside, he could be purified of poison ivy.

_It is time to bloom for the second time in life._

Jeno felt Jaemin hug him tightly that night, wrapping his arms around his torso and lacing their hands loosely. "Do you know that I've come from Southern Isles?" Pinkette spoke slowly, voice barely a whisper as their newborn babies slept peacefully. Was he mentioning his past finally?

"You don't have to."

"I should, that's the least I can do for you. Before that, I was too scared to share my memories but you will never judge me for it." Shaking his head, Jeno tightened his fingers around Jaemin's and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Our coven resided deep within bayou swamps. My mother was the Supreme Witch of coven, the head of all of us. Normally, an average witch is born with a few natural gifts but in each generation there is one witch who embodies countless gifts. Do you understand? It took me so long to realize my mother was way different than others, and even longer to see I was like her too.

While most witches possess only a handful of inherent supernatural gifts, the Supreme is the living embodiment of magic itself, their abilities quite various. I was supposed to be Supreme, too, but they took it all from me."

Jeno scowled, his alpha growling in him with rampant rage because of how upset Jaemin sounded. On the other hand, everything made sense because pinkette was stronger than anyone he knew. But why couldn't he become the Supreme? If he'd been one, perhaps they would never meet and even the idea made him shiver to his cores. He couldn't imagine a sky without the prettiest star that illuminated his whole night.

"I was never like the other witches who sat pretty, did as ordered and played like puppets. Mother said I was volatile, sometimes she called me a bitch but it's irrelevant. There was a fire in me that burned too bright, and it scared my mother for how I could become her competition. She always tried to oppress me but the more you corner someone, the larger boundaries get. I was cowered from her and continued my path despite knowing it would have to come to an end. It did."

Turning in Jaemin's arms, Jeno cupped his warm face and kissed his mouth. He should never feel discouraged and ashamed because they were together in this, one soul and one body. One's pain belonged to both of them. "You do not have to continue," he reminded again, despite how Jaemin still discarded little details. No matter how much he prepared himself, some things were truly meant to stay hidden and Jeno respected it. You could never fully share your painful memories even with most trusted one. It was just yours truly.

Pinkette gulped, fibgers digging into the flesh of Jeno's pulsing neck. They were alone and open tonight under the dome, hearts full and bleeding. Jaemin, with his heart on his hand, was opening up the deepest door to his life. "She always tried to stop my improvement but I knew my own ways to go on. When she decided it was all futile, she wished to weaken my mental strength and break me in rough. Do you think I'm so slutty?"

Jeno was startled by question. How could he call himself that? "I think you are amazing with every side of you," he said, brushing his hair back. Red swirls dilated and engulfed whole orbs, looking so beautiful, so scary. Then it clicked in Jeno and his hands trembled angrily. "What did she do to you?"

Omega spaced out with glassy eyes. "Our coven was in a fight with Eastern witches, Park Coven, and Supreme was trying to save her own people from extinction. When I was fifteen, she put me in a disguise and ordered me to tempt our enemy. You shall be the Supreme one day and have to learn how to serve your coven, she said with a disgusting sneer and sent me away under the watch of guards. I accepted with endless patience because I would earn my rightful place as the Supreme in the end. It was my first time in the East, away from my coven and home. I spent five years here, doing my job."

He locked their eyes. "I became their playdoll. I sent reports to Supreme. I became her everything, eyes of judgment, hands of execution yet she only dreamed of getting rid of me. But it was my fault. I shouldn't have deceived myself with sweet lies and should have killed her right there before stepping out of my home that I never returned."

Jeno bumped their foreheads, his heart heaving down. He was fucking fifteen. As young as his mother had been and many other consorts in Harem. Why was it always innocents that suffered under powerful people? If Jaemin truly did as his mother commanded, then he trusted her and their coven more than anything. It would explain why he was so beware of opening up his heart, why he'd been so angry and fierce when they first met. She really broke him in rough.

"A month ago before slavers busted and raided the coven residence, I was caught and thrown in a cell. Before I could respond back, they'd already gotten underneath my skin with magic. And guess who snitched on me?" Jaemin sighed. "It was her plan from the beginning, probably, to send me to suffer and weaken then get caught and murdered in the end. I was so angry, so anguished because I was going to rule our coven. How could they take it away from me? I had lost my rightful position of power and nothing else mattered for me.

A month later, slavers murdered most of Park coven and kidnapped beautiful omegas to sell in the kingdom. I was too exhausted from feeling too much all at once that I couldn't take down a ship full of idiots. That's why they say feelings are scary and shouldn't be messed with. If I hadn't spared my mother in the port, none of these would have happened because mercy is the most dangerous thing that can bloom in your heart. I learned never to spare anybody and swore to never return the place nobody want me. Supreme and her officers would have killed me before I got to step into island, anyways."

Jeno blinked thoughtfully, remembering when he met Jaemin, when he got so mad at the idea of being his whore. It was all because of this. Forced do the dirty work of his mother and raped when he was still a teenager. "My Nana," he whispered the nickname he'd forgotten. Na Clan. Local witches of Southern Isles. Oh. "They took the right to rule coven from you but you will get a much greater throne and title."

Jaemin nodded. "That's why I stayed here. Power is power and it is a much bigger one. I shall become the King so nobody can rule over me again. When my name is whispered, Supreme should shiver with fear and awe for what I have become. She can rule her little coven hidden between swamps but entire world is soon to be mine."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Jeno said, kissing his cheeks. "I'll never understand how a mother can be so jealous of her own seed but great power comes with a great price and cost. I know how it feels."

Jeno was once the strongest alpha of his generation, with unique red eyes that was never seen before and people said in those orbs, he carried the blooshed he would cause in future. How wrong they were. He had been a nothing, had done nothing except sitting down and watching his brothers snatch all the glory that was destined to be his. Alphas were not meant to overflow with emotions but Jeno was utterly controlled by them. Jaemin was right, feelings were scary and brought their end but strong boys like him always found a way to reach the top.

Boys like Jeno always waited for somebody else to help him, though.

"We did it together," Jaemin said, holding on to his neck tight enough to leave bruises. "If we look back, we are lost. We will march forward no matter what, do you hear me? Through and through. The mountains will flatten under our feet, the oceans will suck dry and sun will never set if we want eternal daylight. There's no going back anymore."

Jeno knew his eyes were fond, full of love as he stared into cobalt eyes. He cupped pinkette's face tenderly and lost his sanity under the spell of his beauty. "How weak I am for you that I jump into flames just to be with you in the middle of hell. It is a hell we made together in the heart of enemy but fire does not burn us. Fire does not burn demons like us."

Jaemin shrugged. "It won't matter when I become the King, demon or not. I wanted the throne and took it, let's see who has the courage to snatch it."

They kissed under white dome, bare and sweet with each other, hands clutching at clothes, leaving bruises. Next morning, Jeno showed his twins outside world, the city that was theirs with its everything. The snow drifted down and down ghostly, and lay thick and unbroken on the ground. White towers and white snow and white statues, black shadows and black trees, the dark grey sky above. A pure world, he thought _. I do not belong here. But it belongs to my family._ He looked at Jaemin who was still bedridden, his pink hair, dark eyes, pretty lips, bewitching looks, with a bittersweet smile on his own face. It was time to see his father but he had one more thing to do.

Everybody seemed in awe and respect of him as he walked through halls, being the last stand of dynasty. Under Johnny's watch, Queen and her sons were buried in a potter's field for nobody to ever find them. They were gone and this era ended, nothing more. Yuta was chained in the dungeons, worn out and filthy, like the man he was. He shot Jeno a look through bars and nodded with assurance, perhaps embarrassed by the fact that he was defeated by the very lowborn he insulted all his life. _What comes around goes around._

"You couldn't have made everything smoother. All of us lost to you," Yuta said, dark hair sticking to his face. "Such devotion and victory deserve respect."

"I hope you slept well last night. You will die today."

Yuta shook his head, eyes empty, pitying himself for ruining his life for a woman. "You killed her in cold blood. It was King that took the execution order but it was you who actually shed her blood. You got revenge, finally."

Jeno watched him for a moment. "Revenge doesn't change anything, nor bring back what's lost forever. But at least I will never have to endure the very reason of my suffering."

"You're a boy," Yuta spat. "You do not know anything about how this world functions. You are destined to fail and lose the crown you've stolen."

Approaching the bars and fixing him with a pointed look, Jeno hissed firmly. Who did he think he was? "I am the oppressed child of this foodchain and dynasty. You think you've suffered? You think you know blood? You think you've walked on corpses? Spread them from here to the horizon, and I have walked further." Yuta stared at him quietly. "Thank you for helping me to take down Queen Eunhye. I will not keep you two apart for too long, don't worry. Perhaps you can team up and kill King together wherever you fucking beasts go."

Jeno didn't look back while leaving the dungeons, coldly giving the command of execution and continuing his path. His father was conscious when he came into his chambers, but physicians said he wouldn't live for long, at the verge of his lifetime. A lifetime that passed with raping, stealing and harming innocents. Whole kingdom would remember him in burning torches and blissful prays but Jeno was going to erase all his legacy. Because King Junyeol's sins were too heavy to be atoned for. They were too agonizing to remember and carry all his life and he didn't know how he could ever forget what this man did to him.

After dismissing everyone, Jeno sidled up beside bed, gold eyes of his father following each step he took with a low gaze.

"You are dying," Jeno said, leaning towards his face. "You will join your beautiful queen and your dear sons in hell. They didn't get a proper funeral, it must hard to die unmourned. You won't die unmourned."

Seeing his father's face twist with confusion was satisfying, as he still had no idea what Jeno did to him and his family and his entire dynasty. "I had been under your skin like a deadly poison. You must know it was me all along: all the sully, the shame, the damage to your family and your name had been because of me. Finally I did my last move and murdered everyone on my way."

His father choked on his breath, eyes tearing up, but Jeno was merciless, he had to be to beat his biggest enemy. "You don't know anything, do you? You don't know everything that you've caused and done. How could you even suppose I cared about you? I stopped thinking good about you years ago, when you chose your highborn kids over me.

You hurt me. You abandoned me. You casted me aside and treated me like garbage. Why did you do that?" Jeno hissed, grabbing and squeezing his chin. "I was humiliated, insulted, forgotten, mocked for being a lowborn yet you never protected me. You didn't protect my mother either and your whore wife killed her. I took her everything in return. Her grandchildren, her glory, her crown."

Releasing his chin, Jeno grimaced with disgust, staring into shocked gold eyes. He sniffled, trying to send his tears back. Years of pain wanted to spill down but not in front of this man, never before him. _I will not bend before him again, not in his death._ "I loved you once unconditionally, for being my father. But you couldn't love me for being your son. I watched you give orders to soldiers and officers and admired the strong man you were. I used to desire being like you but I'm glad I'm not."

His father began breathing unevenly and relentlessly but Jeno didn't call the physicians. They couldn't save him, anyways. His father carried so many sins in one single hand that hurt hundreds, and he shall leave this world all alone and empty. Nobody but his traitor son beside him because everybody he once loved was dead. "Do the sun and the moon stay in the sky at the same time? The two of us are too much for this palace, let alone the world. It is either you or I and I have made my desire clear. I won't be the one who dies unloved and neglected.

"Jaemin gave me two more beautiful children and I will make sure they know their dad loves them more than anything. Nobody will get to harm them, unlike countless times you've let others step on me. What did you gain by that? I was never defeated and now I am standing all above you as the sole owner of kingdom. All your legacy will be gone and only mine will stay, bards will sing for you but you will be fighting demons even in afterlife. You took all my childhood and beautiful years away yet I will live happily with my family six feet above your grave."

His father gasped, eyes blown wide, betrayed and broken, and that's the last sight of him that imprinted on Jeno's eyes. The death of King Junyeol, his father, the reason of everything. He died in the high of learning the truth and realizing he was beaten, but that still didn't give Jeno joy. How could he get joy anymore from all the deaths? This man never got the punishment of his actions in this world and he could only hope there were greater forces that'd torment his soul for the horrible things he'd done. Composing himself before the dead body of his father, his demon, Jeno stood up and walked towards the windows.

 _Power is a threat. It blinds and deafens. It blunts your conscience. Most crucial part is not staying alive, it's managing to move forward even when you've become one of the monsters. I got my brothers killed, their families ruined, their mother framed, just to take a taste of power wine. But love is a sweet spell that takes you anywhere. It heals and recovers your wounded branches._ Despite weighting down with everything he caused, Jeno only stood upright because of the love in his heart. For his husband, for his children, for their happy future. For the sunrises and light beams. 

When he yelled at physicians and came in to check on his father, he was long gone. Lady Soomin covered him with the sheet and bowed in front of Jeno. Court members arrived one by one and mourned for the King, who couldn't stand the burden of betrayal and blew with the wind. Wiping his own tears, he turned towards the terrace, looking at where afternoon sun glowed through grey clouds of winter. Next time he turned around, Priest Sungho had arrived with his men and finished praying for King's dead spirit. Then they looked at each other, the old, wrinkly face of god's shadow on the surface of earth against the new King.

He walked up and knelt in front of him. "Lee Jeno, youngest son of King Junyeol, as the successor of mighty throne by the law of your father, you are now the King of Kingdom. Long live the King."

Everyone in the room and beyond the room knelt before their new King, heads low, posture obedient. The change of power was instant in Jeno, the ground seemed to shake and slide under his foot. If he would ride into wars right now, he would win them all because his power was exploding. This was madness and he never enjoyed madness more. Was there really anyone more powerful than him?

His eyes met Jaemin who entered the room, looking at him with conceited eyes. _This is my fire that's setting the world ablaze. This is ours, my beautiful darling. Everything will be better for us_ , he promised Jaemin _. I am never giving up on this_. He knew his goals, his purposes, his dreams. He knew he should always protect and love his family, with his firstborn Kwan and tiny twins. The world was at his feet, where it deserved to be. _I am Lee Jeno, and after years of yearning, the world is utterly mine._

No one knew your secrets if your tears rolled inside. If one side of your face looked at the sun, your dark past shined across the other. Hiding your sorrow in the past as if it never existed, didn't help solving the problems at all. People like Jeno were prisoned to their pain but he realized there were also beautiful things in life when he first stared into a pair of cobalt eyes. Beautiful people to love and live for. A gust of wind blew through silk curtains, strolling around their feet and carried them to the top of world as everybody else bowed down to new Kings.

The sun was slowly starting to set, orange and red slash powdering across the sky. This sunset was nothing. _All days are mine from now on. I will surpass every hardship and insecurity and battle because I have my family by my side, because from now on, all the wars would be for them_. When he leaned on his family, nothing could take him down. There were harsher and bloodier days to come but he was more than ready. Jeno smiled, and Jaemin smiled back. For a lifetime together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wished to show Jeno cast his other enemy aside and just focus on his father because that's the man that ruined his life. I hope you felt his apathy and pain. He is accepting the fact that he's a monster but is willing to move forward no matter what, so his children won't face another beast in future. 
> 
> And coven, Supreme etc are inspired by AHS: Coven season. It's still stuck in my head lol. Jaemin is a born Supreme, hence he's so powerful but now he's a King and a husband and a father. Couldn't ask for more.
> 
> AND TO EVERYBODY, THIS IS NOT A MORAL STORY. I told yall it's inspired by Hürrem Sultan, who did worse things and still lived happily as sole Empress of Ottoman. It's nothing about good vs bad fight, it's about surviving and continuing your life. Jeno is no different from his enemy and he knows it. That's literally it.
> 
> Thank you for reading until now. Special chapter will be done quickly as well, I've written most of it already. Take care of yourselves!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... This is finally the end. A short insight of their future. For wondering what's a caftan, you can search it with magnificent century because I was inspired by their designs.
> 
> Good readings and excuse the mistakes, for a last time.

The sounds of victory canons and alight fireworks echoed all over the city all day, sky vivid and splendid, hollers and joyful cries of commoners filling the air. The spruce trees in King's Garden were blue, the pond in backyard was pinkish and fairies left clusters of moondust everywhere. Not that Jaemin liked these little, annoying creatures but Byeol loved chasing them and he didn't have the heart to turn down his tiny daughter's wants. Shimmy glimmers stuck to windows of chambers because apparently Byeol ran after some fairies inside the room of her parents. She definitely had his spirit of always doing whatever she wanted and avoiding the warnings thrown her way.

Geonwu and Jiyun Minjee were equally naughty, an inseparable duo ever since meeting in his tummy. But unlike their younger daughter, they always listened to his words and never skipped classes. They were now probably running through tunnels again, watching palace folk do weird shit and coming to his room to tell everything they witnessed. If it'd been Jeno, he would have shut down the tunnels and kicked out the residents for what they made his children see but he was unfunny anyways. Jaemin loved watching twins laugh and get so excited, rolling in the carpet adorably. If it was something harmful, he would be the first one to prevent it but his children always knew what they were doing.

Kwan was there to watch over his siblings, as well. His prudent, diligent and handsome son, eldest of four. Their first child with those crimson eyes, always tender and solemn, definitely Jeno's son from head to toe. His whole life was quite tidy: wake up, spend time with siblings, go to classes and spend rest of day tagging after younglings again. Not that he had to, there were guards and Jaemin's magic securing their protection everywhere but he wanted to see them smile and happy and make sure they were alright. He joined their games from time to time, scaring them in tunnels and making them cry but sweet Kwan would regret later for upsetting his young siblings. Only thing Jaemin and Jeno could do was hugging him and assuring there was nothing wrong with making siblings cry sometimes.

Needless to say, Geonwu and Jiyun were pretty much angry about this statement while Kwan laughed.

"Your Majesty," Yiseo walked up to him, the gate beyond her flooding with servants that's waiting to serve. "Prince Kwan is awake, he is dressing up to welcome King by the Royal Port. Twins are also having breakfast with their friends."

Her eyes slid to Byeol who was sleeping next to him. She was still so young, only five, because Jaemin had once sworn he wouldn't bear any child for another five years. That'd been hard considering how much he loved Jeno breeding him but even he needed some rest. He caressed her chubby cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead, telling her to get up because dad was coming home. It was enough to wake her.

"Dad is coming! Dad is coming!" She yelled, bouncing on bed. "Bring my pretty green dress, Yiseo!"

Yiseo bowed. "With King's order, there's a new dress sewn for you, my Princess."

"Go wash your face first then you can dress up," Jaemin said, gesturing Sooah to take her to bathroom. He later pointed at Yiseo to open the door, flicking long pink hair down his back as servants flowed around the room. They opened the curtains and balcony gate, a few of them began preparing breakfast by the sofa and the rest lined up in front of the bed, showcasing garments, jewelry and shoes. He scanned them intently while playing with his hair, a smile spreading his face upon seeing a purple attire. It was Jeno's favourite colour.

"I want the purple," he said but arched a brown upon not seeing what he wanted. "Where is my dowry crown?"

"In the closet, Your Grace," one of the servants said. "Shall I bring it?"

"Yes. I don't want more jewelry," he dismissed them, standing up and stretching his body. The beta girl had already heated the iron and was waiting to make his hair. While she curled his strands with the iron, Byeol came back and hugged his legs, telling him how handsome he looked.

"I want to be as beautiful as you too!" She exclaimed. Jaemin laughed.

"You are way more beautiful, my baby. C'mon, wear your dress."

While Sooah began dressing her up, one of Jaemin's trusted advisers came in, bowing respectfully. "Shall this glorious day be as gorgeous as you're, My King," he said with a smile. "You are glowing as always."

"Keep it quiet, Jisungie. Is everything done?"

He nodded. "The food stock is distributed, we made sure all the homeless and orphanages are full to the brim. After King Jeno returns with the treasure of West Walls, all kingdom shall be filled with more fortune from gold to food."

"How do I look, father?" Byeol yelled, swiveling around in her pretty pink dress with fairy patterns. She was the cutest kid ever. Opening his arms, he told her to come over here and perched her in his lap, kissing her countless time until she was giggling so hard with a flush face.

"Your dad will kiss you like that too," he promised.

"Will he kiss you too?"

Jaemin laughed. Kissing Jeno would be the purest thing he would have done after a year of separation. Just like the infamous bedding that followed their wedding feast was the source of much ribald humor to this day, for Jaemin and Jeno's sounds of pleasure could be heard all the way to ocean. Omega was quite contented by the way their great wedding that echoed all over the continent and how bedding night was still the focus of attention. A shyer maid might have been abashed by that, but Jaemin was as bawdy a wench as any barmaid in capital, as he himself was fond of boasting. 

“I mounted him and took him for a ride,” he'd declared the morning after the bedding to Court members that looked close to fainting. “and I mean to do the same tonight. I love to ride.”

After beating all of their enemies, they simply could not get enough of each other. Jeno took him every night, in every way imaginable. There was something so intoxicating about being so close to him, gripping the bulging muscles of his arms, stroking his hands up the hard planes of hid broad chest, bruising his alpha so hard his tan skin would be a painting on its own. And feeling Jeno inside of him was the best. Being utterly full, surrounded by his husband, slowly letting himself be taken apart by his cock, heavy and thick and impossibly good.

What to say, Jeno's cock was just so big and skilled and if he was to die, he could do it while bouncing on top of him.

Seeing the way everybody in the room blushed because they were very familiar with their sex life, as they had to listen them fuck and cleanse the bed afterwards. Laughing again, Jaemin began braiding Byeol's dark hair, her father's hair. In the letters he'd written, Jeno mentioned how his hair grew past his waist and he smiled at the way they unconsciously grew theit hair together. _He is half my soul, my soulmate, our hearts beat as one._

They had a happy and fulfilling marriage, one in which they enjoyed spending time together, sharing their thoughts with each other. In Jeno, Jaemin had a loyal, and devoted spouse, a man who cherished and honoured him. They were allies when they first met, but became companions and lovers through life. That was a victory of its own.

After Byeol's hair was done, adorned with cute pins, Jaemin told her to eat while his hair was made. Jisung told him about the situation of commoners and a few cases he personally had to deal with. He was the High Justice of Star Palace, associated with deeper politics of kingdom because he just was smarter and more knowledged about it. Jeno trusted him to do anything he wanted and posed as the Warlord most of time as he had begun new conquests beyond the ocean. Which was also suggested by Jaemin because there was so much wealth in hidden islands where no foreigners stepped.

In the breakfast table, while servants were making the bed and tidying around, he read the last letter Jeno had written for him. Throughout the whole conquest he spent away from home, his alpha always sent letters and informed him about every little situation. They had never stayed apart for so long before and the separation wore them out. But he was coming back finally. After breakfast, they would greet the King and his mighty army at the royal port upon his return with a great victory.

" _Jaemin, my morning sun that warms my face, moonlight that leaves silver marks on my skin. My prettiest flower, brightest light, you have all the colours in the world stuck in your eyes and each one is a joy to discover. I am looking for you everywhere, in my tent, pillow, attire but there's no trace of you. I cannot imagine your smell anymore and it is paining me greatly. I am struggling, fighting so hard but it doesn't work. Amongst the hassle of war, sometimes I cannot picture your face in my head and I end up panicking. Then your face pops up before my eyes all of a sudden and my heart throbs, dropping like deadliest part of a beat. At that moment I wish you were here, by my side. But separation is coming to an end, finally, my love. I am coming home, back to your arms and our children. Say my name for a last time and I'll be with you next morning."_

Silly idiot. With a wide smile, Jaemin watched Byeol eat. She really was the cutest child, so smart and quirky and cocky with a golden heart that made everyone admire her. After breakfast, Jaemin changed into dark slacks, purple cotton tunic and cashmere purple caftan, deciding he looked quite regal as always. He was born for this kind of luxury, with the most precious stones and jewels and most expensive silks, wrapped in gold and silver that polished his skin. Giving up being the Supreme and choosing to rule a kingdom was the best thing he did in his life. He came here to conquer a palace yet gained more than a crown, a family that he had never been familiar with.

He was living a fairytale, his name and story heard all over the continent and beyond the continent. Their wedding that happened a year after Jeno's coronation was still an inspiration for many others, as well as the new design of Star Palace and city for how much magic Jaemin brought to life. It was no longer the cold, broody city that used to annoy him. It was his kingdom and he made it somewhere liveable. Twins and Kwan arrived when he was applying sheer make up, not that he needed any of it, all dressed up nicely for their father.

"Dad! You look so good!" Jiyun screamed, running around his chair with Geonwu.

"Dad always looks amazing! Everybody knows how handsome our dad is!"

Jaemin laughed, gesturing Yiseo to take them to sofa to wait until he was finished. Kwan came to his side and pressed a peck on his cheek as he always did, an absolute gentleman like his father. He even got Jeno's eyes, crimson and moon, shaped in cute crescents everytime he smiled. Jaemin cupped his face and pinched his cheeks, raking him up and down with approved eyes. Kwan always knew how to dress and make an impression, a genius at this age. Also a little stubborn for begging Jeno to take him to war but he was too young to see casualties of war. They didn't want their children to see the dark side of world, possibly never.

"Drink tea with your siblings, my baby," he said, caressing his hair. "We will see your father soon."

"He promised to bring me books I haven't read," Kwan said with his eye smile. That's characteristic of him because neither Jeno nor Jaemin had a penchant for reading and both could be classified illiterates. Sometimes even their children would mock them for not knowing an author or an event in history and to be honest, it was ridiculous to be humiliated by your tiny kids but he couldn't stay mad at their laughter. Though that didn't mean they didn't get any punishment despite Jeno being the soft hearted idiot he's and trying to excuse their rudeness. The kids also knew who was the weaker dad and always cornered him, that's until Jaemin learned and took matters into his hand.

Jeno was still very embarrassing, despite being a King, and a conquerer at that, for being toppled and crushed by few kids that didn't even weight much. Shame on him.

"If he promised, then he'll do it," Jaemin stated, sending him off. Once he was ready, he kissed his children and took Byeol in his lap. "Let's bring daddy home."

They all cheered, following him as he walked out of doors, passing by bowing guards and servants. Star Palace was still crowded, a vast array of guards, servants and nobles but old area of Imperial Harem was empty to this day. A year after paving the way and preparing legal matters, Jeno managed to shut down Harem and freed all the consorts. Thanks to Queen Eunhye's secret treasure, they offered help to concubines that had nowhere to go. Some stayed as teachers or masters by Jaemin's appointment, some wanted to leave the city and the rest was still around the kingdom. The abolishment of kingdom's biggest slavery enclave was quite impactful, and it took years of fighting and determination to finally shut down all slave markets in the city. Then, with Jaemin's help, they spotted underground slavers and abolished them too. There were still slaves and slavers around but they did their best to take them alll down.

The strict line between highborns and lowborns couldn't be erased so easily, though. And even though Jeno tried so hard to bring Johnny, a lowborn, to Court, it took so long yet efforts never betrayed results. They all underestimated Jeno and Jaemin in the beginning but now even the mere whisper of their names could loathe these mighty lords and ladies. They did so much in ten years and planned to do more. What's more exciting than reshaping a garden that was wilting? As they worked hard and did things that were out of this world, all the commoners, soldiers and highborns came to be in awe of them, knowing who was superior, knowing who to obey.

"Your Majesty," Johnny greeted him outside as the Hand of King with Court members. Ever since Jaemin met him in Taeyong's wedding, this lowborn alpha had been his most loyal and trusted advisor. "You are glowing today. I can see how you are excited to see His Highness again."

"Jeno is returning with more titles to his name. I shall welcome my husband equally fantastic." He gestured Yiseo to take children to carriage, giving Byeol to Sooah, and stayed behind with Johnny. "Is there any news from Lord Kim?"

"No, your Majesty. He is probably caught but as you've ordered, our troop will go down to capture these vigilantes."

Jaemin nodded. He'd shouldered the duty of annihilating all underground vigilantes that was terrorizing citizens for a while and had managed to infiltrate one of their men but he already knew he'd get caught. He put a spell on him to follow his track and spot the inn of criminals. "Send them now. They might try to appear again since the city is focused on King's arrival. Kill every one of them."

Johnny nodded. "As you command. Please let me, Exalted," he said, holding Jaemin's hand as he entered the carriage, next to his children. Taking Byeol on his lap to make her watch outside through small window, he settled down, heart fluttering slightly with joy of seeing Jeno again. That silly alpha didn't even leave his dreams and always was on his visions but their flesh had been apart for so long. One flesh and one soul. They were lacking when they were not together.

"Dad!" Jiyun yelled, holding hands with Geonwu. "When will I wed a pretty omega?"

Her twin scowled. "Not before Kwan! He's the oldest and should be first one to marry!"

Kwan grimaced, looking at him for help. "I don't plan marrying anytime soon, kids," he explained softly. "But fathers promised we can marry whoever and anytime we want. It's what they did as well."

Jaemin clicked his tongue and warned him. It wasn't the time to talk about it. Realizing his mistake, Kwan smiled and apologized like a good boy. Commoners hollered and threw roses as the royal troop passed by, for how much their Kings had done for them.

"They are cheering for us!" Byeol exclaimed, sticking to window. Kwan pulled her away gently. 

"Of course they do. We are the royal family."

Jaemin tilted his chin with arrogance. "You are the princes and princesses of this kingdom, you deserve no less. Everywhere you go, there will be fanfare and feasts because you all are worthy of glory."

When they arrived the port, Jaemin got off with Byeol, looking towards the fleet that'd arrived just now. He could feel the sensation of an excited heart, beating fast as if it belonged to a youth, full of love and longing. Twins began screeching, their way of calling their daddy, and Jaemin smiled towards the deck of ship where dark haired male appeared at the sounds of children.

Oh, Jeno lonely, lovely Jeno. Paintings couldn't do justice to his beauty, as well as words making it impossible to tell him. A combination of deadly, lovely kid with much more depth between the lines. An abandoned boy who grew up wiithout the touch of most beautiful flowers. A little kid who hated seeing his father abandon his mother and him and leave them to the mercy of cruel Star Palace. He hated how his enemy glowed under sun when he himself kept stumbling in darkness of his mother. His past drew acute outlines and his presence sharpened the colours. It had been Jaemin who saved and reshaped his entire destiny.

It was all for power at first, they both signed up knowing this. But it always had been so hard to ignore Jeno. Aside from the fact that he's so handsome and had a thick cock, he was also so soft and kind. He loved Jaemin unconditionally with grace of someone unearthly. Compared the neglected and empty garden that used to be his life, he was the prettiest flower on his own. Thorny like a rose, frail like a lisianthus, lanky like a sunflower. Jeno's beauty and politeness were shoved into his face and Jaemin tried looking for paths to take and run, run as far as possible. Because love was a dangerous thing, love broke a person harder than anything. He thought there was no part where he was not broken, that he couldn't endure another burden but it was all in vain.

Jeno was truly the best thing that happened to him.

"My babies!" He laughed after jumping off the ship, running towards twins with open arms. The way he held them both, with those strong arms, kissed their faces, swirling them around, was bewitching. Byeol squirmed in his lap and screeched for her father to see her, waving her arms like crazy despite Kwan's warnings to behave. Warning this girl was futile. She's going to be such a trouble when she grows, Jaemin thought. _Anything less from my kids shouldn't be expected anyways._

"My princess is looking adorable!" Jeno yelled, holding twins under each arm as they screamed just for fun. "Look at my Kwan! He's growing more handsome everyday!"

"Welcome back, daddy," Kwan said, shooting an eye smile, and getting another eye smile in return. They were so cute. 

"Take me too!" Byeol cried out, and Jeno cooed before carefully dropping twins and taking their youngest baby in his lap. Jaemin was wondering when he was next but that probably wasn't before midnight, sadly. "How is my dress? Father made it for me!"

"It's amazing as you're, princess."

"Am I amazing too, dad?" Jiyun asked, bouncing on her feet and clutching at his tunic. Laughing, Jeno crouched down and pulled all of them into a hug. Family reunion that everybody was watching with jealous eyes because none of them could have such a bond within.

"They are all covered in your saliva," Jaemin decided to say, meeting Jeno's gaze between Kwan and Geonwu's heads. 

"Here comes my whiny baby," Jeno said with a crooked smirk, raking him up and down with a lip bite. He really shouldn't be doing it in public because what's literally stopping Jaemin from fucking him in one of the carriages? "Your daddy didn't miss me, kids."

"He was reading your letter in the breakfast table," Byeol snitched on him, and Jaemin was shocked by the betrayal. She hid into Jeno's chest upon his glare.

"Little traitor. There's seriously no use in-"

"raising children, we already know that, father," they all said as one for how many countless times he repeated it. Jeno rose amongst tiny babies and walked up to him, cupping his face gently. The look in his eyes was so soft, so in love and this expression of affection never changed in eleven years. Still the same as the day they met. His long hair was in a messy ponytail, looking so pretty and Jaemin wished to have some private moment immediately.

"My beautiful darling, I'm finally home."

"We are not home yet," Jaemin said, meaning the palace. Jeno's smile grew bigger. It was very nice to see him grow out of his shell because he probably didn't know, but even when he used to smile, alpha's lips would have tugged down. The pain couldn't be scrubbed off but he was doing much better, exploring new sides of himself ever since he was free. Free from his enemy, his bleeding wound, shackles of his past and his father.

"Every place your eyes touch is my home," Jeno hummed. Knowing that kids were watching excitedly, though Kwan had made sure to cover Byeol's eyes, Jaemin hugged around Jeno's neck and leaned into his lips.

When their lips grazed each other softly, like gentle touch of snowflakes, the floor vibrated beneath them. The port buried under water and the world turned upside down. Jeno smiled into his lips and kissed him fully, mouth as soft as Jaemin remembered. How did they even endure one year of separation? When did they become ever so inseparable? When they broke apart, the sun was setting over Jeno's shoulder. He held on to wide shoulders and pressed tightly against him. 

"Welcome home then, baby," Jaemin whispered, feeling his hair caressed tenderly. Jeno always loved playing with his hair because its colour and softness drew his attention. Very characteristic of him. Stupid old man. 

"It's so cute!" Jiyun and Geonwu started crying, running in circles around them. Jaemin rolled his eyes and told them to stop but of course, Jeno was equally childish as he began chasing them around with loud noises. Perfect image for a King that returned from a successful conquest. Crossing his arms, Jaemin watched them run and scream, joyful and childish. But it was the purity in alpha's face that had him hooked. He loved and took care of his children the way his parents never did. His mother loved him but she couldn't show him attention due to her own reasons, and not even mentioning his sick rapist father. With his own kids, of his own blood, Jeno finally got to taste feeling of being a child. Being a boy, rolling in playgrounds, innocent and happy.

"You're so beautiful when you smile so wide," Jeno told him, gasping for air as he'd been chasing babies for a while now. It would be worse in palace because they ran around the garden all the time. Jaemin escaped from his touch and raised a brow, staring him down sternly.

"Not the time for this. Collect the kids and fill them inside," he ordered. Jeno huffed but nodded, and this time he ran to grab them one by one. Twins were dramatic while faking a cry but Byeol was crying for real, as she did whenever her play was ruined. Patting Kwan's head and walking with him to carriage, he appreciated the way Jeno had already settled three demons that all pouted at him. "I am not deceived by your cuteness. You can go crazy all day long when we reach home." Then he looked towards the soldiers, the commanders and gold trunks. "Shouldn't you accompany your army?"

Jeno stroked his cheek. "It's whatever I want and I want to be with my family."

Jaemin took Byeol on his lap and Jeno took Kwan, asking him _manly_ questions about being an alpha. They were always like this, and he was the best at making their firstborn open up since he was quite tight-lipped. Being a genius, Kwan tried to solve and handle everything on his own but he was only a kid. He should be telling them anything and never ever feel discouraged to discuss stuff. Throughout the way, they held hands, talking about kingdom, kids, conquest. Craziness threatened to begin as soon as they arrived Star Palace but unfortunately first person Byeol ran into was Chinsun, catching her by armpits and spinning her around. Jaemin grinned.

"They are growing up so fast," Chi-Chi said, kissing Kwan's cheeks who'd basically clung to her waist because he loved her so much. Since his birth, she was the only one that was continuously with him aside from them. "My handsome boy. Did you miss me so much?"

Kwan nodded shyly, ignoring her husband that stood a little behind. Following her desire to marry an alpha, Jaemin had searched through all city to find her a suitable man but she didn't like anyone. Then apparently met this man in a tavern she visited and fell in love. Literally horrible. All these powerful and handsome alphas he found yet she chose this, though he was a kind man with established job. Not that Chinsun would ever suffer from poverty anyways. Yuta's entire treasure was hers. Jeno and his penchant for acting like the hero that took from the rich and fed the poor. Jaemin looked towards the Court members, still in the same spot he left, though Johnny was gone to lead the surprise attack. He discreetly whispered in his husband's ear.

"See them. I will take kids to Great Hall."

Jeno nodded, kissing his lips, then gestured at his officers. Like old days, Chinsun and Jaemin gathered the children and led them inside palace, promising their daddy was right behind. Keeping Byeol calm was difficult but not impossible because he knew every little details about them. She was a sly one, so promise of a new dress she could design herself was enough to shift her attention. Jaemin left her to sit on Chinsun's lap and went to lift up Geonwu that tripped and fell down, wiping his tears and kissing his wounded knee.

"Let's get you biscuits," he said, taking him in lap and letting him choose all the unhealthy snacks he was not allowed to have any other day. Jiyun whined and begged to eat some too and soon, all of them were munching on cookies. Perhaps a little failure this time could be tolerated for the beautiful smile on each small face of his babies.

"So you two grew your hair together even on different sides of world," Chinsun said, shooting him a look. "Sappy coupling swans."

"That was unintentional. I would never do something so damn romantic."

She snickered. "It sounds both right and wrong. I would almost believe if I didn't see you hugging and kissing Jeno while he was sleeping long time ago."

Byeol's eyes shined with menace. Perfect. Entire palace would learn about it soon. It was a huge problem that they were all extremely smart and cunning despite their age, and he's the one to blame. Perhaps his suffering was these children and how adorably disgusting it was. Jeno came with a few of advisors, settling next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. A kiss to his cheek wasn't forgotten, of course, alpha's favourite place to kiss for a reason. Jaemin looked at him under lashes.

"It should be night immediately," he whispered lewdly, making Jeno blush as he checked around. The children were gawking but they were always like this. "I missed you dearly, my love."

"You're no fun mocking me like that. Spare my soul."

Jaemin shrugged as he turned around, wiping the corner of Byeol's mouth, scolding her to eat decently. The day passed like this. They talked, laughed and had fun with Chinsun. Sometimes kids jumped into their laps and they halted to give them attention or else another crying session would start. For dinner, a big feast was to be given in King's Garden and servants were working, halls filled with footsteps. He told the servants to take kids to their rooms and wash and change their garment, though Byeol was too stubborn to take off her new dress. Only Jeno could calm her down by pinching her cheeks and saying he brought her new dresses. How could she turn down such an offer?

After they left, Jaemin eye-communicated with Chinsun and decided to take his man away. Everyone in the ballroom had a painful smile upon knowing what it was about, but they were kinda wrong. If they thought he would ride Jeno in this limited time, they underestimated his bed skills. His husband knew this too, as he was being dragged by Jaemin, snickering at the pitiful looks of palace folk. Pressing a hand across the small of Jaemin's waist, pulling them together, making their steps clumsy, Jeno blew into his ear.

"They are very scared of us."

Jaemin nodded. "Our bedsports is more terrifying than the actual crimes we've committed."

Jeno laughed. He'd learned how to leave past behind and embrace his future because there was no other way. He was sensitive, broken, hurt, missing his dear mother that he couldn't protect. And he'd been too empathic, too guilty of his doings back then, not even reacting to the fall of their enemy because fate taught him succeeding always came with a price. He succumbed to his own conscience and Jaemin knew days he'd catch Jeno discreetly crying beside their sleeping kids. Looking at their peaceful faces remembered him everything that happened but it was for that very reason. Jaemin fought for power but Jeno only wanted to protect his family. It took time to make him pour his heart and lessen the burden but healing always took time, in the end.

But there was a reason the path continued onwards and it was for them. Jeno would never abandon that.

He pressed alpha against the door and kissed him rough once they were safe inside their chambers, the room they slept, laughed and sat together. They'd fucked in every corner and tried many new positions but sometimes just kissing and feeling each other was better. Because it's what they liked and loved, because finally they were a family.

"I missed you," he murmured, craning his neck for plump lips of Jeno. He smiled upon the touch of his mouth on mating mark, moaning with sensation. A little sensitive here, perhaps.

"Not as much as I did. I was literally dying away from those cobalt heaven of your eyes."

Jeno caressed his hair, threatening to undo his braids but Jaemin bit his chin and pulled him towards the bed. 

"Do you like my hair?" He asked, blinking his lashes the way that left Jeno staring dumbly. What a silly man to seduct, only by him, though. No other hand could touch and feel his man, nobody dared. Those who thought about it ended up in the depth of ocean miles away from their home, leaving their loved to mourn after. Only if they were smart enough to stay away from his husband. Pouting, Jaemin released dark hair from its captivity and marvelled at the way it reached down his back. Jeno was gorgeous in every form and style.

Grabbing the collar of his tunic, Jaemin pulled him closer until he was laying over cold sheets. "You look like a doll, my pretty, obedient playdoll."

Jeno smiled. "You're one to talk." Then he's bearing down on Jaemin, ravaging his lush mouth. They couldn't stop kissing, couldn't stop smelling each other, running their hands all over, worshiping every inch of skin within sight. Tight skin, large hands, rough touch, lascivious kisses. But they couldn't continue as kids were waiting, though physically they were inseparable right now. A year of staying apart. That was maddening. Jeno caressed and kneaded at his hips, shoving his hands through slacks and squeezing the base of his cock. Groaning, Jaemin smacked his head and pushed him off.

"You have to wait until the day is over."

Whining annoyingly, Jeno hugged him from behind and tightened his arms around Jaemin's waist. He was so clingy, always had been, he never hid his overflowing affection and somehow, it was amazing. An alpha who didn't fear showing his love and care because it was above anything else for him. At first, Jaemin thought it was impossible such a man would exist, that all alphas were shaped same way. Maybe they were but Jeno could never be limited to a single trait, he was much more than that.

"God, your smell, how sweetly spicy. I could die with my face tucked in your elegant neck."

Jaemin snorted. "As if I would let you stay glued to me more than five minutes. You're such a jerk."

"You're still so rude," Jeno giggled, placing chaste kisses on his bare neck. Shoving him off with much ease, Jaemin stood up and walked up to their big closet. While going through garments, the dumbass came behind him and slumped himself across his back, again. 

"Would you allow me to attend you, Your Majesty?” He whispered low in Jaemin's ear. Unbothered as ever, he didn't even avert his attention.

"I would like to see you shut the fuck up this very moment."

Humming, Jeno pulled away and he finally took a relieved sigh. But then Jaemin felt himself rise and groaned unhappily, tugging at dark long hair for how he'd been wasting their time. "Kids are waiting."

Jeno puckered his lips. "They know dads have missed each other and surely will not judge our absence for a while."

"Put me down, idiot," Jaemin said dangerously calm and Jeno set him right with another laugh, and pulled him close. He brushed hair from his face, tucking rebellious strands behind his ear. What a tender man, leaning down and kissing him softly with calloused hands cradling his face. Biting Jeno's top lip and licking inside his mouth, he talked slowly. "In the night, you're all mine."

Parting was a little difficult but stripping was god's punishment or something. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other. Jaemin slapped his ass once more before Jeno dressed up but overestimated his existing privileges and ended up on alpha's lap again. They could only walk out of chambers after a short kiss, hand in hand, shoulders upright and gazes menacing. Kids were playing with their friends in the garden, other children of lords, and Byeol screamed upon seeing them and ran in circles around their legs again.

"How is my baby always the cutest?" Jeno hummed, taking her in his lap and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"He's my daughter," Jaemin said, feeling more playful around his husband because he brought springs wherever he was. Jeno grinned at him. "Don't look like that. Those kids owe their beauty to me."

"Yes, daddy! You're so pretty!" Byeol exclaimed, giggling slyly. She had sparkles of life in her eyes, so eager to live and dare and laugh. Before Jaemin could find and collect other kids, Kwan had already handled it, settled down at the table. He didn't forget kissing his head while passing by, earning a pretty eye smile. The feast was opulent and no expense was spared, despite Jaemin's advisers' preference for austerity. His husband was coming back from a successful conquest and he couldn't be welcomed any less.

With Byeol in his lap, Jeno greeted the feast guests and Johnny informed him about what happened. Promising to gather the Court later, he pulled Jaemin's chair and waited for him to sit first. They were sharing the head of table as Kings, talking to their friends, officers, advisers and of course children that kept throwing each other food across the table. By the end of feast, they were all covered in cake and drinks, even Kwan who wasn't involved but still got the short end of stick. He was smiling through pain, picking almonds from Byeol's hair.

"A great day in Star Palace with your Majesty's arrival," Johnny said, then Jiyun splashed chicken rice across his face. Jeno almost choked on wine while laughing and Jaemin thought twice if he should save him before helping him breathe again.

"I'll cover you in blood if you don't shut up," he threatened with a pretty smile directed to Johnny, excusing kids' behavior. "They are quite enthusiastic for seeing their father again."

"It's alright, your Majesty. Kids are kids."

Clearing his throat, Jeno rose to make a speech. He was good with words, especially while reading poems for Jaemin. "I am humbled by the abundance of support and glory that you have given our kingdom for long years. Your efforts and fights for this country are remarkable and shall never be forgotten. We have boundless opportunities to share our power and might with the rest of world and this is only the beginning. Soon enough, our kingdom shall know no borders. After our reign ends," he held Jaemin's hand and displayed proudly. "our children will carry out our legacy to the sweet end until every citizen of ours is pleased with life. This is the start of a new era and the stars of palace will never darken on us."

They all applauded, then returned to feast. Jaemin stared at hard lines of Jeno's back and clench of his jaw, wishing to roam his lips or hands free across every inch of this gorgeous body. Soon. Hopefully. 

"That was so cheesy," he said once Jeno sat down, letting out a relieved sigh. "But they seem enchanted even without my spell."

Jeno winked at him. "It's my magic, darling. One more hour, then we're heading straight to our chambers."

Jaemin pinched his arm while smiling at the kids that'd begun fighting again but Jeno just wouldn't stop teasing. "You're so sweet, always smiling and taking care of all of us. I love you so much."

Jaemin looked at him, staring into his soul. When did he even become someone like this? He used to be so dull before, even one of omegas at Park Coven called him emotionally stunted for the way he acted. Jaemin beat him so bad he nearly went blind in his left eye, obviously deserved. Now being praised for his sweetness felt weird but not unwelcome. For his children, perhaps he could disguise in daydreams despite being a nightmare. Leaning in, he inhaled alpha's neck and whispered he would show him the sweet tonight. Jeno bit his bottom lip and moon eyes glowed with burning desire.

They were all over each other few hours later.

After sending off guests, spending time with advisers, chatting with friends and tucking their babies under sheets, they ran to their chambers hand in hand, uncaring to the way guards sighed with defeat. The look of repugnant warred their face. They knew it was going to be a long, long night. Once inside the room, Jeno stomped up to him like a predator and kissed him hard, holding his chin and forcing his tongue inside without waiting a second. It's all Jaemin wanted to do forever, something that he would never imagine having, rough brush of affection. Jeno was a treasure no one gave the care he deserved but Jaemin gave him everything. While fighting for power, he was gravitated towards the kindness of this alpha.

Because how could he even be real? Jaemin knew so many alphas in his life, especially in Park Coven. They were all cocky, disgusting, dangerous people who loved bringing harm and destruction. He suffered enough under them, endured their filthy hands and touches and words. There was no good alpha nor a man for him, because deep down everyone only lived for themselves. Jeno did too, but he also cared about others. Nobody else would risk their life for a bunch of consorts. He did everything to save them and in the end, succeeded. To think that before becoming King, he spent years protecting and helping them in his own limited way said so much about him. And the way nobody did it for him.

But he had Jaemin now. No one could hurt his husband, couldn't even think about it. Until now, he successfully got rid of everyone that was on Jeno's way, whether it be his old or recent enemy. He made sure the people in the Court were trusted insiders and alpha's personal guards were always under his spell to never let their King get a scratch. They ruled together, with Jaemin having a superior grip on the Court and their banners. He was just too good at it and Jeno didn't care, knowing that Jaemin would do the best in the end. His trust was immense but it was due to years of being together. 

Together, they burned down the old world to ashes and built this world from the ruins of destruction. Now they were again burning, with too much cloth and gap, dying to get rid of all the obstacles between them.

He moaned into Jeno's mouth and rubbed a leg along his leg, dragging it up until his knee pressed against hard cock. Jeno, the ever sensitive, shuddered and parted their lips, grabbing him by the hips. His eyes were lunatic with the lust and tousled sight of red eyes was delirious. Things Jaemin was able to do to this man. But his desperation was mutual. At first, when Jeno was gone, Jaemin only dreamed of the sound of his voice, his stupid smile and his embarrassing sappiness. Then he began to crave for more, touch of big hands, thrust of his thick cock, everything that he offered. Now it was time to relish in what belonged to him.

"Get on the bed, darling," he whispered. "I will make you touch the stars."

"You're my star." Jeno kissed him, and Jaemin laughed into his mouth. What a sappy idiot. Shoving him back, omega smirked and pointed at the bed. Though whining and slightly crying, his alpha got on the bed and excitedly took off dark pants. His long, strong, pretty legs were on display. When his tunic was also gone, the way long dark hair shined against his tan complexion was gorgeous. He slowly climbed the bed, straddling Jeno's lap and his husband nosed at his hair, inhaling deeply. They missed scenting each other.

Jaemin cupped his face, tender, smoothing his thumb over Jeno's cheek and kissing the tip of his nose, the wrinkle on his brow, the soft curve of his lips. He was so beautiful underneath him: body tight, limbs long, skin expanded. If Jaemin didn't even feel the need to strip before bending between long legs and sucking Jeno's cock until he was screaming, then it was due to his sex crazed mind. After making his husband come, Jeno breathed out for a moment and Jaemin quickly began to strip. He was pulled down and forced facedown before finishing, though and as polite as ever, Jeno took off his underwear with skilled hands. Making a sex beast out of this virgin guy was truly the greatest achievement of him.

"You will not get to laugh when I'm done with you."

Jaemin rolled his eyes. "Acting as if you have ever made me cry during sex."

Jeno kissed his hip, caressing his pelvic bone with a large hand. His hands were so pretty. "Just for clarification, I made you cry, my love but I really don't like seeing you in tears even during sex."

"Unfortunately you are a loser like that." Jaemin ignored Jeno's protests and wiggled his butt, telling him to go on, until he couldn't tell him apart from his own limbs. What he loved most, though would never admit out loud, was how Jeno held him close while having sex. Always pressed against each other, hugging ever so tightly, chest against chest, hand in hand, eye to eye. It was so romantic, so lovely and Jaemin shamelessly basked in these moments because before that, he never met a man who's so willing to show and prove his great love. He was one of a kind.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Jaemin said, grabbing a pillow and throwing somewhere behind, hopefully at his face. Quiet unexpected, he yelped when Jeno's broad hand suddenly spanked his ass. "Fuck!"

He looked behind himself, glaring daggers at Jeno that smirked at him. He could feel the imprint of alpha's hand still on his skin, the slight sting fading to a deep throb, pounding in time with the beating of his heart. Fuck, again, because it made him rock hard.

“Again,” he ordered. Jeno looked surprised by his desire. "Are you deaf, you moron. Spank me again."

"Tell me if it hurts-"

"That's the purpose, idiot. Spank me."

When Jeno's hand came in contact with his left cheek again, Jaemin let out a sob, clutching at the sheets. Dull throb suffused across his groin, pooling low in his stomach and making him leak slick. Nobody but Jeno could treat him this way, nobody but him could use and see him like that and what surprised him was how much he'd overstepped his boundaries to let someone under his skin ever so fearlessly. So much privilege for any man was a menace but it was Jeno. Pretty moon eyes, even a prettier smile and his gentle heart. Deep down, he was a child who never got to live like one. 

He was a man now, though. Spanking his ass, sticking fingers into his slicked hole, grabbing him by waist and caressing his long hair. _My beautiful darling_ , he'd say in the middle of eating him out, mouth stuffed and glistening. _My feisty mate_ , when Jaemin would ride him so hard the bed would creak, ruby eyes closed with bliss. He was always so generous sparing compliments, making pink haired male get embarrassed. It used to be a mystery how much a man could love another, and hidden shadows of palace would whisper, _how are they still so in love?_ A King had kneeled before another and donned him with his crown. That was something unprecedented.

"With due respect, your Majesty, how will the King satisfy himself if Imperial Harem is shut down?" One of the old Court members had asked, acting all cocky.

Jaemin shot poor man a hilarious look. "What makes you think he needs another omega, milord? I'm here."

"A man against hundreds of ones. We all know why Harem was built in the first place, Exalted."

"Even if all the omegas in the world come together and scream out, they can't suppress my whisper," Jaemin had said, and the man didn't push the topic again.

He was right about one thing, that alphas were fucking losers who couldn't keep it in pants. But it was Jeno and he didn't need or want anyone else. Even after ten years, he's here, they're here. Jeno's thumb was pressing against his hipbone, feeling him while adjusting his cock inside of Jaemin. Little beads of sweat formed across his forehead. And he fucked like a dream. So gentle, so tender yet also rough. It was a fever dream to let an alpha manhandle him, pin him down, thrust into him however he desired. Though there's one thing he knew and it's that Jeno would never harm hin.

Then he turned in the bed, snuggled into Jeno's chest. Kissed his mouth, his neck, where they were bound forever. A mating mark did not mean much because it was their hearts that'd been linked before anything. Jaemin shoved him aside and mounted his favourite toy, riding him as if he intended to get impacted on his cock. Hands everywhere, fingers lacing, lips tracing sweat clumps. Long pink and dark hair molded into each other, light beams flashing at the back of his eyes. Keep fucking me so well, my love, he whispered against Jeno's mouth. _You always make me feel so good, you and your stupid big cock._

Getting embarrassed, he pulled Jaemin down against his chest and started moving again. The angle increased the pressure, and omega felt like he's coming apart with pleasure. It's so good, so delicious, so relentless. Also such a shame that a man who's scared of the word dick was able to use his tool very skilled. Gods knew what they were doing when they carved Jeno but Jaemin thought he was a moron. Most of time, at least.

"I'm coming!" He screamed. And that was the first of many of that night. They couldn't let down the palace folk that expected a full night session. And again, thinking Jaemin could be satisfied by a single shot was an understatement. This cock and this man belonged to him. They would fuck as long as they both wanted, which was until morning lights seeped through curtains and burned their skin. Sweaty, exhausted, heated. Burning low in their veins, their lust still just as present. 

Then they would dive into soft, slow talks under sunlights. Orange and red inside the room. Little yet subtle touches that roamed on bare legs and arms, tickling waistlines. Jeno was sensitive here. Timid smile on his face made him see visions that no ritual could provide. What a pure, innocent soul, sullied by his father and family. Jaemin could never forgive his silent cries of guilt, hidden under sheets or into hairs of their kids. Never remorse, because death of their enemy meant their own victory. But it didn't stop him from pitying himself for what he'd become. That was not his fault nor his choice to become a monster. His enemy never gave him freedom and even after death, they kept terrorizing him.

But Jaemin had always been here. Whenever he felt his mate cry, he quietly snuggled into his chest. He hugged him. He kissed him. Sometimes, if it was too violent, he let him have a moment of breakdown. Then Jeno would come into his arms no matter what. Biggest breakdown had been after visiting Chenle. Older and colder, still trying to recover from his tragic marriage and death of his son. Without knowing they were the mere reason of everything, he smiled and talked with them with joy of seeing them again, much to Jeno's chagrin. Because when they were back to Star Palace, young man was losing his mind. Watching him cry, beat his head, mumble incoherently reminded Jaemin the stories Jeno shared with him. How he used to watch his mother lose herself day by day and get all crazy.

That's where Jaemin knew he couldn't just watch. If he didn't hold Jeno's hand and showed him a hesitant stutter of light, he would have been lost forever. 

"Kids didn't tire you out much, right?" Jeno asked, looking at him with low lidded eyes. Jaemin grazed his fingertips across his long lashes with delicacy, smiling at the tingles of sensation. 

"It tickles," he said. "They didn't, don't worry. They fear me."

"That must be why they expose you one by one." It earned Jeno a hard slap, making him groan in pain and hold his chest. But literally fuck him. His laugh didn't even fade. "You kept reading my letters even in breakfast table. Did you miss me so much, my beloved?"

Jaemin kicked his shin in shame but Jeno grabbed his leg and stroked inside of his thighs. Staying mad wasn't even an option under such circumstances. He loved it when Jeno did things like this in the middle of an argument. When it was a more serious topic about kingdom, he would never intend to soften Jaemin with his touch but rather make him feel his affection. A way of saying nothing mattered more than each other. That he would always be here to hold him through everything. It was something he totally adored in Jeno, how honest and bold he was about his love. Once he put someone above his own, then it stayed like this forever. 

"We have so much shit to do yet you're here embarrassing me," Jaemin grumbled, putting his chin on Jeno's shoulder, brushing through dark hair.

"Don't remind me. I just want to spend these days with my family." Jeno pouted, tucking into his chest like a big baby. "Should we run to shore for a while with children?"

Jaemin snorted at his desire to leave the city. "What a horrible King. But we can, if you want so bad."

Jeno raised like a happy puppy, rolled out of the bed, fell on his knees and continued his way towards the door. Guards probably tried not to stare at their naked King and listened to his orders, then Jeno shut the door back. Jaemin blinked his eyes blankly after watching his husband announce their trip to Old Palace. "You dumbass," he murmured.

Everything was prepared until lunchtime, carriages full and loaded, kids running around with joy of going on a vacation with their daddies. All their trusted men were here and Jeno still pushed his promises aside. Though Court members seemed to be empathic. It was known from east to west that how much King Lee loved and cared for his family, and nothing else came before them. He was the hero of children right now, taking Byeol in his lap as twins and Kwan hugged his legs. If Jaemin didn't order them to get in the carriage, they'd keep being cute in the yard. 

"I trust you," Jaemin told Johnny while Jeno was forcing the kids inside. Jiyun was yelling so loud, causing Kwan to cover his ears. "We'll be back in a week. Gather the Court for invasion matters and make sure of treasure's security."

He nodded. "Should we continue our attacks on underground slavers?"

Jaemin shook his head. He was done chasing them. "When I'm back, I'll show end them myself."

He kissed Chinsun before leaving, telling her to be still here when they returned. She could spend a little time around the palace she had lived in for years. Inside the carriage, Jeno smiled and whispered in his ear.

"I put a few short dresses in your trunk."

Jaemin narrowed his eyes slightly. "You're a pervert."

"I'm an honorable man," Jeno started off but Jaemin was trying to stop Byeol biting Geonwu's arm. He also got biten and rolled his eyes, shooting a bad look at Jeno who was laughing at kids acting up. Only after Jaemin threatened to send them back to Star Palace, did they calm down. It was almost evening when they reached the shore, riding through the town that seemed surprised upon their sudden visit. There was a big castle by the shore, built by one of Jeno's ancestors centuries ago, big and white. A fat woman greeted them, the head lady of Old Palace.

"Please forgive us, your Majesty. We had no idea you were coming but the servants are cleaning and preparing your rooms."

Jaemin nodded. "It's alright. Get the stuff inside."

"Dad! Dad! Let's swim!" Jiyun yelled, yanking at his wrist.

"Yes, dad! We want to swim!" Geonwu joined, bouncing impatiently and Jaemin looked towards Jeno who was showing something to Kwan and Byeol. 

"Later, kids. Call your father and siblings here." He patted their butts, watching them run up to Jeno and crush him. The image of him, raw and honest, smiling at their babies like a literal angel was heartwarming. Only reason he ever held on to life was for them. Because he wanted to see his children happy and healthy. Because he wanted to make sure they never lacked a parental figure in life. Because after becoming a monster to guarantee them a good life, he had to see them smile and glow. He had see his efforts was for this very exact reason.

By dinner time, they changed clothes, wandered around the castle and decided to sit on the big terrace that faced the sea. Jiyun almost choked while plopping a grape into her mouth. The moment reminded him the day she was born, when Eunhye tried to kill his daughter with a piece of meat stuck in her throat. Only Jeno realized what he was feeling when he gulped roughly and took her in his lap. Stroking her beautiful pink hair, inhaling her heaven smell, fiddling with her small fingers. She chuckled and flashed him cute smiles, unaware of the weight that heaved his chest. These kids meant everything for him. They were his last stand. 

Power was beautiful. Being respected, ruling over everyone, seen as a god, admired by millions. It's what he wanted for years. The Supreme title at first, then the King. He never expected to be a loving father to four children that all looked at him with familiar gestures. Either his or Jeno's. These kids also belonged to him and he was quite possessive over them. Even the thought of one of them getting hurt or slipping through his fingers drove him crazy. It was something he'd never let happen.

"Who wants to swim with daddy?" Jeno suddenly spoke, rising high. Byeol jumped into his arms and pointed at the sea like a soldier, commanding to be taken there instantly. Jaemin shook his head at her regal attitude and squeezed Jiyun's hands, asking her if she wanted to swim as well. Of course she did. Was it even necessary to ask?

"Kwan, come baby," he told the quiet kid, who grimaced towards the sea. He disliked water but would never turn down him. They walked inside hand in hand where servants stood. "Yiseo, change their clothes and prepare towels. I'll see you in the shore."

Kwan faked others' happiness and followed them. His vulnerability made Jaemin sigh, because as the eldest, Kwan never let anything, even himself, disturb his siblings. If they were happy about something, he would support it no matter how much he despised. His father's son. It wasn't only the eye smile and features that he inherited from Jeno. And to be honest, Jaemin wouldn't have it any other way. His biggest desire had been their children taking after the alpha because despite him, Jeno still had some goodness in his heart. He was doting, considerate, thoughtful. Jaemin was none of it.

"Why are you sulking, my love?"

He looked at Jeno, who was cupping his face, stroking over his cheekbones. Jaemin had his face memorized: the old, tired lines, the gentle curve of his lips, the soft red of his eyes. A few short strands fell over his thick brows, dark hair loose and long. He ran a hand through his straight hair and hummed, bumping their chests. 

"I will braid your hair. Sit down on the bed."

Jeno smiled and nodded. The way he always listened to Jaemin's orders like a good boy swelled his chest. This man was the King, the Conquerer, the Head Alpha yet he was utterly his servile. Perhaps Jaemin was truly a fiend that was carved out of hell rivers because he basked in the thought a little too much. He braided Jeno's hair quickly but it still looked good. Now they were matching with their single braids.

After changing their attire, Jeno and Jaemin exited the room. Servants followed them outside to meet the kids that were running all around and terrorizing the sand. He didn't warn them this time. Jiyun was climbing a pillar, Byeol was faking being dead on ground, Geonwu was holding a torch while walking around her and Kwan was playing with sand in a safe distance. They were so beautiful, so young, so fragile. How could they be so innocent? Would they hate him and Jeno if ever learned everything that happened? Jaemin couldn't care less if whole world was against him but mere thought of his children detesting him was so scary. Whole world could try to bury him in darkness and he still would follow the light of his kids. If they ever turned off the lights, then it's time to vanish for Jaemin as well.

 _Power is power but love is greater than any earthly throne._ It was their children that blossomed in his forsaken, dried heart. He'd been too addicted to power that he could never give up on it. But a world without his children didn't mean anything because he learned in ten years that, what men called sovereignty was a worldly strife and constant war. Gentle touch of love was the highest throne, the happiest of all estates. He used to think of wealth and power as the greatest fate, but in this world a spell of affection was the best state.

Interesting how even a fiend like him felt the sun shine on his face, not for once but many times. Every day he was with his family. Jeno who was chasing the kids around, burying them in sand, forcing Kwan into water. He was laughing like there's no tomorrow, and it was a sight everybody should witness. He built a strong, trusted and compassionate man out of the broken, neglected boy he used to be once. It was still torture for Jeno to remember his past and especially his mother. Oh, if Lady Minjee was here, perhaps she would finally see her son for who he was.

"Daddy! Join us!" Jiyun yelled, waving a hand, smile big and contagious. 

"Dad! Save me!" Kwan screamed but he was laughing so hard as Jeno splashed water on his face. From the corner Byeol came into picture and pushed Geonwu into shallow water.

"Jaemin, help me beat these babies!" Jeno said, his smile so pretty, putting the moon to shame. He never smiled like this before. Full of life and mirth. Finally, after years of self-condemnation, burden of guilt and grief, he was taking pleasure from life. He truly deserved it, monster or not. Who wasn't one in this world? It could have been them chilling in cold graves if they weren't willing to abandon their humanity. Jaemin never liked losing and didn't intend to lose this, either. 

When kids gathered and ganged up on Jeno, climbing his body in shallow water, Jaemin laughed at the sight. As the night came upon, though, he noticed something change in water. The sea began sparkling neon blue, glowing and glittering like the stars in the sky. Byeol was scared by sudden beam so she jumped in his lap, and Jaemin patted her back to console her. _It's fine, my baby. It's just a natural occurrence._

"What is it called?" Jeno asked, touching the glittery water. Kwan was beside him admiring the view, fearless like his father. They smiled at each other.

"The ocean shines colourful when good children touch it," he lied and all of them except Kwan believed. Even Jeno seemed to believe. "Can you chase the stars?"

"I see no stars," Byeol answered. Jaemin smiled and gestured along the shore, where white stars were lined up due to his magic. She yelped and jumped off, running over the stars. Her siblings joined her. They bounced on stars, tried to touch it, ran around the halos but none of them were real stars. They couldn't be felt or touched yet it still made them so happy. He then turned to Jeno, who was a ravishing sight under silver moonglow and blue shimmers of sea. His chest was a canvas of hickeys, Jaemin's chivalry, on display for the world to see whom he belonged to.

"You know how to entertain them," he said, licking his lips, wet strands sticking to his forehead. Jaemin approached him dangerously slow, roaming his hands over abdominal muscles, wrapping his arms around his waist. Lithe, rigid and sturdy all at once. They were shining by the ocean, wet and bare. Kids were screaming, having fun, being themselves. Everything was alright, wasn't it? Everything was the way it was supposed to be. There were no obstacles anymore. Jaemin's defenses were all down, his walls had been stripped clean. He was utterly Jeno's.

"I love you," Jaemin murmured, running a hand over the column of Jeno's slick neck. Red eyes softened, rough fingertips caressing a spot on the small of his back. "Do not leave me for so long again. I hate yearning for you."

Jeno pressed a kiss to his cheek, then kissed his mouth hungrily. Though they had to separate before kids would see, because they wouldn't stop teasing them about it. Being a monster was something he was alright with but his kids being little spawns of devil was honestly exhausting. "I love you, too, my love. My beautiful Nana. Do you know that I belong to you?"

"Not like there's another choice," Jaemin said. Jeno laughed it off, kissing his forehead and they stayed like this for a moment. The world shushed, the stars circled their hair, the ocean patted their feet. In a huge world of crowds, they were alone and it was all they needed. Nothing more, nothing less. 

"I'm yours. Through and through. You're mine, through and through. This shall be known for an external."

Jaemin looked into his eyes and saw their future. More conflicts, more happiness, more tenderness. This was a feast and union that only the heart knew its truth. The pray of a magnificent life that could happen to only few people. The sky on his head, a cool breeze between his branches, his roots reaching to deepest points. One day, their kids would replace them but it wasn't an ending he despises. Why would he hate dying in the arms of his darling, his mate, his husband? Like inseparable notes of a music, they'd fade one after another, leaving a bittersweet sound echoing in the halls they stole from its anguished ghosts. And their music shall never be forgotten, their music shall forever hum through the stones of Star Palace, because a Jaemin and Jeno had passed from this world and left their own mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me until last chapter. I was so excited to write this fic and I hope it was exciting for you as well. I tried my best. See you again with new fics.
> 
> Stay safe and take care!

**Author's Note:**

> [new cc](https://curiouscat.qa/melsjeno)


End file.
